A Different Journey
by Mysterious Soula
Summary: What if when Laurent came to look for Bella, he offered her another choice? Could the last yr in Denali have changed him?What would Bella chose? Would Laurent really be able to control himself if she agreed to go with him? Will Edward come back?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only wish I owned Twilight.**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the night Jacob and I went to the movies with Mike Newton. It was the last day we had before everything went wrong. In one night my best friend had become a werewolf and was forced to abandon me for my own good according to his fearless leader, Sam. Jacob had been my only outlet to the pain I still had for…him. I can't even speak or think his name without cringing even though it has been months since he left. _It will be like I never existed_, yeah right…tell that to the gaping hole in my heart. Even though Sam said Jacob and I couldn't be friends, that didn't stop me from trying to see him. There was no wolf magic that kept me from Jacob, but Jacob always seemed so torn between anger and gratitude when I was able to get around Sam.

I just couldn't keep the darkness out of my mind without my own personal sun always around. It hurt so badly and I could see it was hurting Charlie to see me this way. The moment Edward left I threw myself into my school work trying to keep myself busy, but all I managed to do was get myself an early graduation. Charlie had made it very clear that all the effort I had been trying to put in to seem like I was functioning had failed miserably. Charlie had threatened to send me to Florida, if I couldn't get it together, so I tried to. That's when I found Jacob; it seemed that I could be more of myself…not quite fixed, but taped back together for short periods of time and that worked for me. But without Jake there was no way to hold back the despair that was brewing in my chest. No matter how hard I squeezed, I just couldn't keep myself in one piece. I was so dispirit to make the pain stop, I decided to try to do some of the things Jake told me we would do together; hoping that I could feel Jacob there in spirit, but something is telling me I won't be able to get rid of the hopelessness…but I have to try.

I drove out to the cliff and thought about how Jacob and I watched his buddies' cliff dive that day in my truck. I was so exhilarated by the thought of jumping that I almost forgot Jake and I went out there to ride our bikes that day. As I stood a few feet from the cliff I was hoping that all of my efforts to put myself near Jacob were breaking him down to believe we could be friends despite Sam. But it was starting to feel like a losing battle. What if Jake didn't want to be friends with me anymore? Maybe he finally realized I was too broken to be fixed and that I could never love him the way I love Edward. Maybe if I could just hear Edward's voice again I could handle a couple more days. That night I went out with Jessica to the movies, haunted me. I had yet to understand why I had heard Edward's voice that night. It is because of the déjà vu feeling I had looking at those men on the street or was I just completely losing it? I didn't know how to answer myself, but I did know I needed to recreate it.

Sitting on the bumper of my truck I told myself, all I need to do is just hear Edward's voice once and I can do this at least one more day and then I can work on a new plan to get Jake back. I took a step forward and leaned over the edge to see what I was getting myself into and that's when I heard his voice. Edward's voice was so soothing to me that even though he was angry, I felt a sense of calm spread over me. Maybe I heard him because, I was about to do something dangerous, which I had stupidly promised not to do, or maybe I really was going crazy. When I leaned away from the cliff Edward's voice began to fade and I panicked. So I took a step back towards the cliff and Edward yelled at me for a blissful thirty seconds. As he started to quiet down again, I didn't think…I just knew I didn't want his voice to stop speaking to me and before I knew what I was doing I rolled up on my toes and jumped! The feel of the wind around me and Edward's voice screaming was like heaven. I was so euphoric when I hit the water, I couldn't move as the cold penetrated my clothes. I got much more than I expected when I jumped…Edwards voice continued to yell at me the whole time I was underwater, that I didn't even want to swim to the surface.

Then the tide started to kick in and dragged me further and further away from the shore. I tried to swim at first, but the current was too strong and with Edward's voice in my head…I decided I didn't want to swim. I completely let go and it felt good. A weight had lifted off my shoulders and I knew I would not have to feel the hole in my chest much longer…until I felt something else. Something warm grabbed my arm and was suddenly pulling me. I knew only one person that could feel that warm…it was Jacob, he had found me and it felt like he was trying to beat the life back into me once we had gotten to shore. I had barely gained consciousness to listen to Jacob scream at me about how stupid it was to go cliff diving with the weather turning into a storm. When I was finally wide eyed at the anger pulsing through the veins in Jacobs face, he thrust me back into my truck and told me to go home. My throat burned and my body ached as I watched Jake walk away from my truck. I sat there, letting the whole scene play back again for a few minutes before I realized I needed to get back before Charlie got home. My truck roared to life as I turned the key and I headed back to my house. I was so consumed with my thoughts that when I reached my house I sat outside for a few minutes before climbing out of my truck. I rushed inside and ran to my room, throwing myself on my bed as the tears began to stream from my eyes. I lay there cold and wet for almost thirty minutes before I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I got up from my bed and tried to make myself presentable so I could make Charlie's dinner.

Charlie turned on the TV when he got home and I listened as they reported two more hikers missing. Only three days ago, a different hiker had gone missing who claimed to have seen an enormous wolf in the area. All Jake had told me was that they were supposed to be protectors, not killers so I didn't understand why the wolves would be killing people…unless they got too close when they were angry. I really didn't want to think about Jake and his new brothers as murders, but the fact was that they were monsters now too, kind of like the Cullen's. And the Cullen's didn't exactly have the most perfect record, even though they were good people. I pushed the dreaded thought out of my mind, because the gaping hole in my chest was throbbing just thinking about the Cullen's.

Sadly, Edward's voice was still on my mind and I was starting to run out of ideas for ways to hear him. On nice days, Jake used to take me hiking and I had asked him to help me find a meadow I had once come across. I never told him what the meadow meant to me, but then again he never really asked me how I found it in the first place. He had shown me how to use a compass and made a grid on a map to track our progress, but we hadn't found it before Sam disrupted my friendship with Jake. That evening as I milled around Charlie's house for busy work, I planned to look for the meadow first thing in the morning.

As always, my nightmares woke me up several times during the night, or maybe it was the screaming that really woke me up, either way I hadn't slept decently in months. I have only been a shell of the person I once was and even my friends didn't try to include me in anything anymore at school. By now they realized, there wasn't much life left in me to go out anymore. One of my dreams, however, was different last night. I dreamt about the cliff and how I felt when I entered the water. The tension that lifted from my shoulders when I was drowning was so intriguing. I had not gone up there with the intention of not coming back, but after the deed was done it was so easy to just let go. Charlie and Renee were adults and could theoretically take care of themselves without me. I mean… I wasn't their parent, so it wasn't my duty to take care of them.

I mulled over the idea of death quite easily and if given the chance again I would probably chose it, but I was not about to run to the kitchen to get a knife and off myself. I only told myself that if the opportunity presented itself where I got myself into a situation like that again, it might be easier to just let go instead of struggling. Kind of like, when a person gets hit by a car or something and everyone tells them to keep fighting. If I could just let go like that, then Charlie and Renee would not be hurt as much, but this was all crazy talk. I really needed to just focus on things day by day and not worry about being depressed for the rest of my human existence.

* * *

**AN: So far I am only laying the ground work for whats to come. I already have some ideas about where this will go, but I love to hear what comes to your minds after reading the summary. What would you think Laurent and Bella might do together if she choses to go with him?**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

When I woke up that morning, Charlie was already gone even though it was only six thirty in the morning. My nightmares woke me up especially early today, so I decided to get going as soon as there was enough light. By the time, I laced up my shoes and ate a bowl of cereal there was a dim light shining in through the window. I got in my truck and headed out in the early Sunday morning. I got to the normal starting point pretty quickly and whipped out the map and compass. It was a bit cold out, but there wasn't any snow on the ground yet which was pretty surprising considering it was almost Christmas. I walked briskly through the woods trying to keep a quick pace in the hopes that it would keep me warm. Walking through the woods, all I could think about was hearing Edward's voice. I was angry with myself for needing him so badly. Edward hurt me deeper than I thought he ever could and here I am mouths later, still wishing it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up. He told me he was never coming back, why do I keep letting myself get hurt over him. I let the fury in my head rage on as I picked up pace to finish the direction of the grid I was working on. I am been probably walking for four or five hours when I saw a big section of light ahead. As I walked forward, I could feel a mix of emotions swirling around just waiting to see what I found up ahead. I took three more steps and gasp as I walked into the meadow I was so eager to find.

I stood there on the edge of the meadow while my memories flashed through my mind. I saw Edward and me lying in the grass, looking into each others eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun. It felt so real to me like he was right here, but he wasn't here. Edward didn't love me and he probably never did, it was all a joke or an experiment on human emotions. I fell for his trick and now I was paying for it, I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears ran over my face. Then the hole in my chest started to throb and I dropped down to the grass and just rocked myself back and forth. I needed to stop this, this searching for Edward…I knew he wasn't coming back and why should I expect him to… I let the anger wash threw me and told myself I would never see him again and even if I did by some freak accident, he still wouldn't want me.

I was glad Jacob wasn't here to witness this. He would never understand why I would want to come here, but I wasn't sure what I would feel until I was already here. I felt empty just like the meadow I was standing in…I was completely alone. All the time I spent looking for this place was wasted, because without Edward the meadow was like remembering a distant nightmare. As I was lying in the grass I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes as the dark figure darted toward me. There was no mistaking the grace of the figure, it was a vampire…but not the one I longed for.

"Laurent?" I stated in surprise. Laurent was one of the Nomads that I had come across almost a year ago, when James decided to make a game out of killing me. He had been a member of James' coven, but abandoned the coven out of fear that the Cullen's would destroy him if he helped James and Victoria to kill me. I know I should have been afraid, but I was so shocked to see Laurent, because I know he had gone to live in Alaska with the other vegetarian family.

"Why, hello Bella" he said with ease.

"Hello" I said back not really knowing what to say. Laurent approached me with a slight grin on his face. It was after I took in his expression that I noticed his eyes, they were still a murky red, almost on the hinge of being golden but not quite. My heart suddenly took off as I realized that his eyes meant he wasn't keeping to a vegetarian diet. At that moment, Laurent looked up at me and his face told me he noticed my sudden hesitation.

"I didn't know I would find you here" he said as he took two more steps closer to me.

"Well I do live here" I told him.

"Yes, indeed you do…I just was by the Cullen house and found it empty. I figured that if they left, they would have taken you with them."

It was at that moment I heard Edward's voice in my head again. "Don't tell him you are alone" he called to me.

"Oh, well you know how it is. They are so easily distracted, but they do visit quite often. I know Carlisle would be so disappointed to find out that he missed you, but Edward gets so jealous…it might be better not to tell him." I flustered a little at the end and I hoped Laurent didn't know me well enough to take what I just told him as a lie. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Well I have been living in Denali for some time now. Their diet is relatively challenging to master, but I have to say I am quite taken with Irina.

"Ah well it's nothing to be ashamed of. It has taken the Cullen's many years to have that amount of control and I know Jasper still has some difficulty with it."

"Oh is that why they left?"

"No, not at all, Jasper is much more careful when he is at home."

"So am I" he said and with that I could feel my legs stiffen. It was taking all of my strength to keep from turning and running. I could feel the panic racing through my veins and I'm sure Laurent could hear it too. Okay, I just need to end this conversation and get back to my truck. I didn't even know what I was going to say until it left my lips.

"Have you been in contact with Victoria at all?" I regretted asking the moment I finished my question.

"I have in fact and that is sort of why I am here" he said as venom layered every word. "You see she sent me here to see how well protected you are, but I am afraid she will be quite disappointed to see they have abandoned you. As crazy as it seems, Victoria wants your life in return for her James. She thought it would make for a better revenge if it were mate for mate."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Victoria wanted me dead, but it seems as though she won't get her chance with Laurent eyeing me. What do I do? My body kept screaming to run, but my mind already knew it was too late for me. I stood there realizing these were probably going to be my last few seconds in the world, when my internal rambling was silenced by what came out of Laurent's mouth next.

"But…I am very curious. I wonder if…hmm" Laurent said as he warred with some decision. "You see I have become quite curious about humans these days…I have grown tired of a lifelong mission to avoid humans except when feeding and your closeness with the Cullen's has intrigued me. So I offer you this, a choice per say. You may either stay here and wait for Victoria to come for you after I make her aware of your current situation… Or you may leave this place with me. I will tell Victoria that you have left with the Cullen's and you will teach me how the Cullen's can live among the humans so carefree. The choice is yours of course, however I can not guarantee that I may not kill you myself, but nonetheless I would be much kinder with your demise than she would be."

I couldn't believe it, first Laurent tells me Victoria wants to kill me and then he offers me a chance to go with him. I was so stunned I just stood there and replayed everything over in my head until I was sure I heard what I thought he said.

"Perhaps, I should give you time to consider your options. I will return in one week, make sure you have my answer by then" Laurent said with a smirk.

As I watched him go, I knelt down in the grass. Was this really happening? As far as I could tell in a week, I would either be brutally murdered by Victoria or go off with Laurent and possibly be killed in the future depending on the extent of his control. I walked back to my truck and then drove back to my house, all the while I thought I would wake up somewhere along the way and this would all just turn out to be a dream. But when I walked through my front door and up the stairs to my room, I realized this was something I was not going to wake up from. This was my life, and I should have known that I would never be able to mourn for Edward in peace. Of course, something else would happen to bring danger here, to my town, to my friends and family.

Either way I chose, it did not look good. If I stayed Victoria would surely come and kill me…and it would be soon. And if I went with Laurent, I might spare any of my friends or family that might get in Victoria's way, but Laurent told me he found the vegetarian life style difficult. In fact, he actually told me he cheats, so how long would that give me to live? Did I really want to drag out my suffering when I was bound to die no matter what I choose? One week was all I had to decide and it would have to be long enough for me to get all my affairs in order; because no matter what I chose, I would probably be dead in a few months time.

* * *

**AN: What do you think Bella will do? I could still use some more input about what Laurent is capable of???? Please review. I am looking for 5 reviews, before I post again. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV  
**

With the weight of my impending death on my shoulders, the week was passing by rather quickly. It was Thursday and as I walked towards my friends sitting in the cafeteria I watched all of their smiling faces. It had been a long time since I tried to contribute to their normal conversations, but I continued to sit with them everyday. They had already figured out awhile ago that I was too broken to maintain any kind of façade these days especially after Jacob and I stopped hanging out together. There was only one more day of exams before Christmas break. All of the attention I spent on my schoolwork these last few months had granted me an early graduation, which meant I didn't have to return in the spring except to graduate with everyone in June. I hadn't applied for any colleges even though I was going to finish technically in December, so I had planned to stick out the last semester with a bunch of elective courses that didn't mattered whether I would pass or fail, so I wouldn't have to look for a full time job like Charlie wanted me too.

I started to wonder if I would miss any of them. Jessica and I had never been that close, but I had always appreciated Angela's kind ways. I knew she would care if I didn't come to school the Monday after break; I hadn't missed a single day since Edward left except for that first week. I have still not made a decision one way or the other and I knew I was running out of time. The only decision I have made is the fact that I am leaving. Even if I chose not to go with Laurent, I certainly wasn't going to stay here and just wait for Victoria while my friends and family was close by. I had to leave in order to draw Victoria's attention away from Forks, but even if I left how long would she search for me here. Who might fall victim to her while she tries to figure out where I would go? I obviously couldn't tell anyone what was happening, but I was afraid Victoria might torture Charlie in order to uncover my whereabouts.

I considered telling Jacob about Victoria, but he and the other werewolves are always so gun hoe about fighting. They were all still so young; could I really ask them to put their lives on the line for me? What if one of them got hurt…or worse, what if one of them got killed? No, I just couldn't have that on my conscience. No else had to die, except me and that was how it was going to be.

As the bell rang out, I followed Mike to biology and sat in my normal seat. I was beyond listening to the lecture at this point to care what we were discussing, but Mike always tried to keep me from drifting off too far. Mike had always been considerate enough to partner with me in gym, which was extremely dangerous. I actually think I have struck Mike probably more times than I have ever hit any ball. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to protect people from the fact that I was going to die. Maybe it would be easier for them if they just thought I ran away or I was studying abroad and decided not to come back, I don't want them to be affected by my choice to love a vampire, which has ultimately led to my choice now; whether I die by Victoria or Laurent.

Charlie was the one I was worried about most, he would be devastated to find my lifeless body when Victoria got to me or worse, he could be killed by her too if he was around when she came. I wondered what he would think if I left, would he search for me? I needed to make sure I kept as much pain away from Charlie as I could. He had done the best he could with me and he did not deserve the heart break of knowing he couldn't save me.

The next day at school, I made an extra effort to look interested in everyone's conversations. I smiled at Angela from across the table as she told a story about the trouble her little brothers had gotten themselves into. She seemed to notice this extra effort, because after school as I was approaching my truck she came up to me.

"Hey Bella, you look well today, I am so glad to go on break. Have any plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Well, I have been considering going on a road trip next semester since I am technically done with classes. I might have trouble convincing Charlie though, but I may have to remind him I am a legal adult in order to pull it off. I am just ready for some new scenery" I told Angela.

"That's wonderful, Bella."

"Thanks, with any hope I will find an adventure that's worth never coming back from." Angela hugged me and told me to make sure I say goodbye before I go. I agreed, but figured I would worry about keeping that promise later. After that, I went to the bank and withdrew the contents of my checking account. I hurried home, tidied up and made Charlie's dinner like always. I even sat around with Charlie after dinner to watch the news with him. Finally, I announced I was going to bed and went upstairs to plot my next move.

I sat at my desk and just stared at my computer. I only had one more day to figure of this out, because by Sunday Laurent would return. I kept thinking that some inspiration would just come to me and I would just know what to do next, but all of the stress was getting to me and my eyes grew tired. Before I knew what I was doing I had already walked over to my bed and flopped down on top of my blankets. It seemed like only minutes later when a single ray of sunshine beamed down on my closed eyelids causing my mind to suddenly surface, realizing it was morning already. As I peeled open my eyes to see where the light was coming from, a glimpse of color poking out of my top desk drawer came into focus. I slowly rose from my bed, shut the curtains and opened the draw to see an old stationary kit inside that I used to use to write letters home to mom when I was a kid staying with Charlie for the summer. I pull out the lavender paper and reached for a pen. The next four hours I spent writing letters, one for Renee, one for Charlie, one for Jake, one for Angela and for some reason one for Edward. I must have drafted at least a houndred different letters for each person before I was really able to get them right, but I wanted to make sure I said everything I had to.

I laid the ground work for my escape, in the letters and then sealed them. I watched Charlie from my window; head out to go fishing as I put all of the letters into a neat pile. Then I walked over to my closet, grabbed a duffel bag and packed the essentials. Next, I ran downstairs got two trash bags and packed like I wasn't coming back. I took the trash bags out to my truck and dropped them on the floor on the passenger side and shoved it under the dash as much as possible.

After that I went in the kitchen and wrote down instructions for as many meals as I could think of, before heading to the grocery store. I made a quick stop at the post office and dropped my letters for Renee, Jake and Angela in the mail box outside the front door. By the time I left the grocery store I think I had bought enough food for Charlie to last three months without me. I put away as much of it as I could and then had to resort to hiding the rest in the hall closet so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious when he got back. I had just finished the last of the laundry, when Charlie showed up. His eyes bulged at the sight of all the piles I had made in the living room while folding, but he didn't say much other than he was worried he wouldn't be able to see the game. I put away all of the clothes and started to work on Charlie's favorite dinner. As the scent of roast beef, slowly made its way to the living room, Charlie came waltzing in to check out the progress.

"That smells really good, bells."

"Thanks" I told him.

Charlie's game ended just as the food was done cooking and he came back into the kitchen to eat. We were both silent for a long time, while we ate. I had planned to have more conversation than this, but all of the chores I had done made me hungrier than I had anticipated. After I finished, I started on my dishes and was surprised when Charlie picked up a dry towel and stood next to me drying everything. I was afraid he could sense that I was leaving, but I was too scared to test my theory; instead of talking we would just smile at each other when we made eye contact. As I was watching the water go down in the sink, Charlie surprised me when he reached over, hugged me and then announced he was going to bed. I hugged him back extra hard and watched my father go upstairs for the last time.

I felt almost as if I was in some kind of hazy as I made my way to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and told myself this was the last time I would see this room. The sound of Charlie snoring told me it was time to go. I dressed a little warmer, grabbed my duffel bag and Charlie's letter. I went down stairs and placed the letter for Charlie in the front pocket of his coat, with the end sticking out so he could see it and then walked out the door as quietly as possible. I sat in my truck and stared at the house half expecting Charlie to come racing down the stairs and stop me, but there were no sounds coming from the house. With a lump in my throat, I turned the key in the ignition and drove away from the house I called my home for the last two years. I didn't even have a destination in mind but as I drove down the one-o-one I parked on the side of the rode, rolled down my windows and looked towards where the meadow was.

Just as I put my hand on the handle to get out, I felt a breeze on the right side of my body, and instantly, I couldn't breathe.

"I am not sure whether I am surprised or not that you chose to come with me" Laurent said.

I was so shocked, I couldn't even speak. He must have come early and just been waiting for me, but what do I do now? Laurent kept looking at me as the inner babbling inside my head raged on. He didn't seem to notice how shocked I was or if he did he attributed it toward another emotion. Either way, my choice had been made whether I really chose it or not. Now I was about to embark on a journey with a vampire of questionable restraint and for some reason as the shock faded away, I felt no fear, because from now on it was out of my hands.

* * *

**AN: I am still looking for ideas for what Laurent and Bella can do and the next chapter I am trying to write in Laurent's pov but it is turning out to be harder than I thought. He doesn't really get much dialog in the book so I am having trouble really relating to him so I can write it in his words. But I will power through it as best I can. Reviews keep me happy and writing! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie's POV

I stretched as I got out of bed and shuffled into the hallway. The house was quiet, just the way I like it, but something was weighing on my chest. Something about the way Bella was acting last night just made me think something was wrong. It was like she wanted to say something, but she held back. It was too early for her to be up so I decided to get some fishing in and then come home for lunch hoping she might be ready to talk by then. As I packed up my gear and grabbed my coat, I noticed a white envelope sticking out of the pocket. I put my tackle box on the floor and pulled the envelope from my pocket. It was addressed to me in Bella's handwriting and as that information dawned on me, my stomach dropped. I held my breath as I climbed the stairs and ran to Bella's room. As I shoved the door open to reveal Bella's already made bed, I let the breath out and quickly tore open the letter.

Dad,

You were right when you told me I needed to leave this place. The only part you got wrong was where I should go. I am not headed to Florida right now, but I don't want you to worry. I need to find my own way now, I need to find myself and figure out where to go from here. I have written mom a letter too, but it might take a day or two before she gets hers. Please don't look for me, when or if I decide I am ready I will come back, but I also can't promise that that will happen. I am searching for a new adventure and hoping to find a place so good I won't want to leave. I hope you can understand what I am trying to do. I tried to take care of the house and the groceries as much as possible before I left. The hall closet has the overflow of canned goods from the kitchen in it. There is a notebook on the kitchen table with all of the recipes I could think of written down with specific dad oriented directions so even you can figure it out. I love you, dad. Take care of yourself.

Love,

Bella

She…is…gone…I just couldn't swallow the truth even though her empty room was staring right at me. All of frames were empty of pictures, her dresser and closet were empty, her favorite books were gone. I read the letter again and then realized in so many words she said she wasn't coming back. I felt like I couldn't breathe now. My baby girl was gone and I didn't know if she was safe or hurt or sick. Suddenly, I remembered why she left and hatred started to make my blood boil. Edward Cullen, he did this, he broke her heart and her spirit and now she couldn't even find peace in her own home town. I thought she was getting better with Jake, but then something happened and Jake and her were not spending time together anymore. It was after their falling out that she seemed to be back sliding into the feeling less Bella. When Edward first left, it was like she was made of stone. She couldn't seem to feeling anything, she never smiled, she never laughed, and she hardly even spoke unless she was spoken to. Maybe if I could just fix whatever it was between her and Jacob, she would come back. I picked up the phone and dialed Billy. The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up. I called back a second and third time, where else would Billy be at 6am? I could feel the heat in my face rising and when Billy finally answered after clearing his voice, I broke down.

* * *

**AN: I know this is short, but I have another short one after this too which I will give you today. Don't worry I am getting to the good stuff soon, I just needed some extra time to get some of the storyline worked out in my head farther down the road.  
**

**Reviews always make me post faster**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I lay in bed, not caring that it was Monday and I was already late for school. Yesterday, while I was on patrol Charlie had called and told Billy that Bella had ran away. Harry and Billy had been over at Charlie's house all day while Charlie made phone calls to Sheriff's departments all over Washington asking them to be on the look out for her. Billy told me he was pretty distraught and told me about the letter she left Charlie. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that this was my fault. I had abandoned her when she needed me, I should have spent more time with her, no matter what Sam said. Now I don't even know if she was safe and what if something happens and she needs me. Will I never get the chance to hold her hand or brush her hair from her face or hold her when she is cold? She doesn't know how much she means to me…I love her. I can't just let her disappear without her knowing how I will feel. No, she will come back…where else would she go. But if, if she did find the Cullen's then I knew she would never come back, specifically not alive.

"Jake…Jake!" Billy whispered and then yelled.

"What do you want old man? I told you to leave me alone." I called back. Billy rolled down the hall and pushed my door open with concern in his eyes. In his hands, was a plain white envelope. I jumped up and snatched it from his hands, focusing on the fact that it was in Bella's handwriting. I leaned against the wall while I tore open the envelope.

Jake,

By the time you receive this, I will be long gone. I won't be coming back, so please take care of Charlie for me and convince him not to look for me. I had to do this Jake, so please don't be mad at me. I didn't see another way out. You were always like my own personal sun in a grey world. You don't know how much I don't want to say goodbye to you. You will always be my best friend and I will miss you terribly. I love you, Jake.

Bella

I slid down the wall until I met the floor. What was she talking about, a way out of what? Did she get herself into some kind of trouble? How could she not being coming back? What was she going to do? And then my heart stopped as I read the last three lines. She…loves…me. I have to find her and tell her she has another way out. She always has me. With that I walked out the front door and started running toward the forest. The moment I hit the tree line, I transformed and I could hear the other wolves' reactions to the letter I had just read.

"I understand why you want to look for her Jacob, but she doesn't want to be found. She is not meant for you and when do imprint, how much do you think that will hurt you both. I know what that is like. You have to let her go Jacob. Trust me." Sam said.

"I can't do that, Sam. What if she is in some kind of trouble? I need to talk to her and make sure she is ok. Please Sam, I have to try, don't order me to stay."

"Fine, go but if you can't come with anything after a few weeks promise me you will return. Your brothers depend on you, Jacob and you are needed here."

"I promise to return Sam, you have more word. I will be back in 4 weeks or less."


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I stirred slightly as my mind found consciousness again. I few errant rays of orange sun light pierced through the lines of the blinds, and made me wonder how long I had been asleep. Slowly, I moved me feet to the floor and sat up from the bed rubbing my eyes. I got up and walked toward the window and saw the sun was setting once again. The air in the room was quite stale and I coughed loudly as I made my way over to the bathroom. Laurent had found this abandoned hotel about a week after we left Forks and it has been my make shift home now for a little over a month.

In the bathroom, I stared at my self in the mirror. My skin was looking paler than my normal albino tones these days and I had dark circles under my eyes. The skin on my face was even starting to look tight, from my lack of eating. I liked to blame my appearance on the lighting around the hotel, but I wasn't fooling myself. I splashed water on my face and started to clean myself up; surely Laurent would come looking for me soon. Over the last month, Laurent and I had traveled across the country and were in a small secluded town at the very north end of Wisconsin. I was forced to abandon my truck along the way, because Laurent found it too irritatingly slow. Luckily, I convinced him to hide it somewhere in case; we ever decided it might be useful again.

Wisconsin does not have as many overcast days as Forks, so many times Laurent would be cooped up in the hotel or wandering deep in the woods until nightfall. Once it was dark, Laurent would come find me and we would go out so I could explain more things about humans. Laurent wanted to know everything about human life and was obsessed with the life style the Cullen's had. Apparently, it was my duty to prepare him as much as I could so that he too, might be able to interact with the humans. Laurent's biggest problem with the human world was his thirst. The year he spent living in Denali gave him a head start into controlling his thirst, but it wasn't enough to make him an expert. In fact, many times when Laurent was in Denali he told me he cheated when he was far enough from home that Irina and the rest of her sisters wouldn't know.

Laurent was pretty good at controlling his bloodlust around me, but he still wasn't able to maintain on animals alone. Obviously, there wasn't much I could do to stop him and even I had had a few close calls with Laurent when I didn't think I would make it through the day. Laurent's temper was another story. Edward had always been so patient with my slow rate, but Laurent was constantly agitated to move at a humans pace. And with that temper, Laurent seemed to forget how strong he was. I constantly had bruises where Laurent got a little too distracted or angry and forgot how hard he was handling me.

The night time was when Laurent and I spent the most time together. He was constantly asking me questions about the Cullen's and even though it hurt to think about them, I was glad to give Laurent the answers he wanted. Laurent's questions and presence kept the Cullen's alive in my heart even though Edward's words that day still ring in my head. _It will be as if I never existed_. As long as Laurent didn't ask me personal questions, I was okay. The first time Laurent asked me about my physical relationship with Edward, I broke down. He seemed so puzzled by my human emotions for them and was annoyed by my constant crying instead of entertaining him that he refrains from those questions now. From then on, all of his questions were more clinical and reminded me of Carlisle, but it was easier when I thought of the questions as how doctors would ask.

I still feel like a shell of who I was most of the time, my heart is never going to be whole no matter how much I try to put Edward out of my mind. The nightmares that come every night haunt me and keep me from any sound sleep. It feels like I don't sleep at all the way I look and feel when I wake up. And Laurent doesn't mention anything about me talking or screaming in my sleep, but I know he hears me. This life that I am living now, doesn't feel like life at all. I can barely feel anything through the numbness of my soul and I can feel my body weakening slightly as weeks pass. As Laurent tries to keep me interested in teaching him, the more I retreat emotionally. I think Laurent has realized that I don't really want to be here with him, but he also knows I don't want to be in Forks either. I got dressed and was trying to pull my fingers through my hair when I felt a slight breeze and looked up.

"Ready for tonight's festivities, my pet?" Laurent spoke as he extended his hand towards me. I took Laurent's hand with minor hesitation and let him lead me downstairs to the ball room. As we approached the room I could hear music wafting down the hall. We stopped right in front of a stereo.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Well, I have received an invitation to attend a mask ball in a few months and considering that humans take so much longer to learn, I figured we had better start tonight."

"Start what…? What would I need to learn to attend a ball and how do you think you are going to be able to handle that?"

"Dancing, my pet. We are going to spend the evening dancing and conversing with the humans."

"Laurent, I told you I don't dance and you are going to need years of practice before you spend any time in a room full of humans."

"I am growing tired of waiting and if I say I will be ready by then, I will be. The day has been too long; don't argue with me my pet." Laurent's eyes grew dark and I knew I shouldn't push him. I watched as he demonstrated the steps to the dance, but he was always moving just a little to fast for me to understand all of it. When it came time to do it myself I was very shaky. By the time, I had some of the basics to one dance down Laurent showed me the next one. We had been going in circles all night and Laurent was growing more and more frustrated with my lack of skill. I kept forgetting the steps to the last dance after he taught the next.

"No, that is wrong. How could you not remember what we only went over a few hours ago?!" Laurent gripped my arms tightly glaring at me. We had been practicing all night long and I was too tired to remember the first dance now.

"I'm sorry, but I am too tired to remember. We can try again after I have slept, now let me go you are hurting me." Laurent's eyes were black with fury and I was beginning to wonder how long it had been since he hunted.

"No, do it again, and it has to be right before I let you go." At that I was angry, how dare he tell me that, I was half tempted to deny him, but I wasn't a complete fool to go against a vampire. I tried it again and put forth as much effort as possible into it. Just as we were about to finish I got confused over which foot to move first and I tripped over my own feet. I fell to the ground with a thud and Laurent looked down at me with all his fury. He yanked me up by my arm and shoved me into the wall hard. The wood trim on the wall cracked and creaked as my weight pulled against it.

"You have got to be one of the clumsiest humans I have ever put up with." At that moment, Laurent froze and looked at me intently. I had been so stunned by his momentary aggression toward me, that I didn't feel the stinging from my arm immediately. Then I felt it…stinging and then a slow trickle dripping down off my little finger. I pulled my arm up ever so slowly and Laurent grasped it suddenly. I recognized the look in his eyes; it was something I had seen before. James gave me that same look before he bit me that night at the ballet studio. I held my breathe as Laurent watched the blood dripped down my arm from the three inch cut. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply; a second later his eyes opened and pulled my arm to his mouth. With a flick of his tongue he caught the drop that was about to drip off my finger. I was so terrified I couldn't move…I couldn't speak. I could feel Laurent tremble after tasting my blood and then I watched as he pressed his cold lips up to my arm. I watched as he sucked from my wound and when that wasn't enough he bit down tearing it open more. I gasped as I felt his teeth cut through my skin and tried to push him off but it was useless.

I took shallow breathes as my mind processed the fact, that I was about to die. Tears streamed down my face, as I pictured Edward's glorious face in my head. I had been trying to forget him for so many months, that I had to allow myself this one last look. I wanted so much that I couldn't have… I cried harder. But not because I was scared to die, I think I was happy that it was all going to end. In a few seconds, my heart wouldn't hurt anymore….I wouldn't have to feel numb…I would have to worry about feeling anything anymore. The darkness engulfed my mind and I fell deep and deeper as my body went limp.

* * *

**AN: No worries there is a lot more to come...reviews will always encourage me to write faster, but I haven't gotten much of a response for this story...maybe I am dragging out the start of the story too much, but the action is coming. I wanna know what you think. REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Longest chapter yet! I hope to keep the chapters this long from now on, but I want to know what you think!**

**Sadly I do not own twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

Then just as suddenly as the darkness came, it started to fade away. Black became grey, grey became light. And as I became more aware I started to comprehend that I hadn't died, I was still alive and I could feel my heart thrumming in my chest and my lungs rising and falling. I wasn't dead and this was not heaven! This was a world where Edward didn't love me and my family left. I remembered all the memories that flooded my mind in the last moments before I lost consciousness and I gasped as the wound in my chest tore at my heart; Edward's angelic face flashed his crooked smile at me. It all hurt so much…how could I be alive and live through this everyday, it wasn't fair!

I hadn't even opened my eyes yet but I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks and dripping off my ear lobes to the floor. I felt the crisp cool air blow by my body and I shivered. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was still lying on the floor in the ball room. My limbs felt so heavy that I wasn't sure my will would be enough to move them. I struggled to get to my feet and blinked rapidly while my head swam with fatigue. I had no idea how long I had been lying there but the sun was up. The pain in my chest flared as I looked at my arm. I had large bruises on either side of a jagged wound that was caked with dried blood. And suddenly, I was angry. Why hadn't he just killed me, how did he stop? I didn't want to be alive now. I want to be with Edward in my dreams or subconscious or anywhere he wanted me, anywhere but here. I was furious; I think a small part of me always thought he would come back. That there was a good reason why he left, or that Alice would worry about me and come running, but it didn't happen. Laurent could have just killed me right now and no one came…because no one cared. It was just like Edward said, he didn't want me, he didn't love me and neither did the rest of them.

It was that moment that I decided I would hate them and lock up every memory I had of loving them, somewhere so deep inside of me that hopefully it wouldn't hurt so much. I decided to embrace what my life was now and go wherever that would lead me.

Laurent approached me quite carefully later that day. He seemed to be trying to feel out my mood after practically killing me. After half an hour of lurking around corners but never approaching me finally stepped up to the plate.

"I am sorry, my pet. I could not resist." He smiled. "But I have a gift for you, I happened upon an opportunity for us. Pack only what you can carry, we are going to travel over sees tonight. It has taken a great deal of planning to secure transportation, considering both our needs, but I believe I have found the solution."

I stared back at Laurent while he waited for me to respond to this new turn of events. "As you wish," was all I could think and then I went up stairs and gathered all of my most valued possessions. I didn't have much, just a few books that I could not bare to leave behind, my bag of toiletries and my wallet. What I had was easily packed into a medium sized bag which I slung over my shoulder. I looked around my so called room two more times and then went to the bathroom to clean up my arm. I washed off the dried blood and gently cleaned the wound itself. I could probably use some stitches, but I didn't have the luxury of having a doctor near by anymore. Once I had cleaned up, I took my bag and went downstairs, looking for something to wrap the cut with. I went into the office area and banged around through different drawers and cabinets until I found a first aid kit. I had everything I needed so I bandaged up my arm which was quite difficult when you can only use one hand and then threw the rest of the contents of the first aid kit in my bad. Knowing me, I would need the rest of this stuff much too soon, especially if I was going to start being Laurent's human refrigerator.

A few hours later Laurent appeared before me and we left. Laurent ran through the forest with me on his back, wind wiping my hair furiously behind me. I would say we ran for most of the night and into the wee hours of the morning. When we finally started to slow down, I could hear the crashing waves of the ocean, boats horns and I could see massive ships parked in a harbor. Laurent set me down abruptly and we walked at a quick pace toward one of the ships. The ship was different shades of black, grey and red, probably faded from the sun. I must have slowed down to take in the sight, because Laurent took a firm hold of my elbow and pulled me along toward one of the ships that had massive crates and shipping containers on its deck. I could see a man standing at the end of the dock under the light. Laurent let go of my arm when we got close and spoke to the man while I continued my assessment of my surroundings. I looked at the other ships and the ocean and then a sign caught my eye. I realized I was in Massachusetts and apparently we were about to board a freight ship in order to get wherever we were going. I knew Laurent wouldn't be able to fly on a plane, but I didn't realize he didn't trust me enough to let me get on a plane alone.

"Come along" Laurent snapped me out of my inner babble and extended a hand to me. I took his cold hand and together we followed the man into the ship. As we walked the man talked and it was becoming apparent by the things he was saying that our presence on the ship was not exactly legal, nor would the rest of the crew know we were there. We followed him down long winding passages and went down stairs; all the while the smell of oil, metal and rust was profusely present. Finally, he stopped and opened a large metal door gesturing us in.

I stepped into a large dimly lit open room that had bunk beds built into the walls, a small table in the middle and three chairs. To the left I saw another door which the man pointed towards and said that there was a sink, toilet and shower in there. I watched Laurent walk around the room, looking displeased. Then I turned to look at the man and was surprised by what I saw. He wasn't an old man, like I thought he was from the sound of his voice. In fact, he looked like he was in his early 20's, he had dark brown hair with a strong chin and he was probably a foot taller then me.

"This is as good as it gets I'm afraid. I will bring you two food and water every other day or so once the crew is done working. Do not leave this room, and try not to make too much noise. The crew should not come down this corridor, but I don't want to take any chances. If you do hear someone, stay calm and be quiet. I am only worried about the coast guard discovering you, but it is rare that they actually search here, because mainly they search the cargo."

The man took a step toward me then. "My name is Cole. If you find that you need anything else, let me know when I bring your food." I nodded my head at him and watched him as he stared at me a moment longer then was necessary before he turned and closed the door behind him.

Laurent seemed to have noticed Cole's prolonged staring and was muttering something under his breath that my human ears could not make out. I made myself comfortable on one of the bunk beds and pulled out a book. The time in that room seemed to pass by in long agonizing blocks. Laurent and I would talk for short moments of time and other moments Laurent would pace back and forth. There were no windows or clocks to tell me how much time was passing, so I slept when I was tired and read when I was awake. I know a whole day had passed by after a while.

Then suddenly Laurent was by the door. "He's coming." Laurent said. I put my book down as the door creaked open and Cole walked in. "I need some fresh air" Laurent snarled as he took off out the door.

Cole was carrying a trey with some food and bottled water on it. I watched him set it down on the small table in the middle of the room and I got up to see what he had brought. I picked up the apple off the trey and as I took a bite I saw Cole watching me very carefully. I chewed what I had in my mouth and looked back at him. We stood there staring at each other for a long time, until he spoke.

"What are you to him?" Cole questioned seriously. I honestly didn't know what to say. This is the first human I have been able to talk to in two months, but I had no answer to his question.

"I can't say" was all I could reply.

"What's your name?" Cole asked. But before I had a chance to answer or for Cole to ask anything else, Laurent appeared and Cole followed my eyes.

"I told you, names were not necessary in this situation" Laurent said, venom coating every word as he walked behind me and placed his arms around my shoulders possessively.

"No harm, no fowl" Cole said as he glanced at me one more time before turning to leave. After that Laurent and I went right back to our past times without speaking. He even seemed to take an interest in one of my books, for lack of anything better to do. It felt like forever in the room, like we would never be able to get out of there, but then two days later or so Cole returned again with food and water. Laurent gave me a hard glance before exiting the room and Cole watched him leave.

"I hope I didn't get you in some kind of trouble before" Cole said.

"Don't worry about it." As I picked through the trey of food for something I could stomach.

Cole picked up one of my books and read the cover. "This is some serious literature you have here. You are obviously not dumb." I gave Cole a hard look at his last comment. What was that suppose to mean exactly?

"What I am really trying to say is why are you with him? Somebody like you doesn't need somebody like that… If you are in some kind of trouble maybe I can help you?" Cole reached out and took hold of my arm, and I winced at the stinging pain from the wound. I haven't given that day much thought, and as long as I didn't touch the wound it didn't hurt. Cole's eyes went right to my arm as he shifted his hand, no doubt feeling the gauze that I had wrapped around my arm. In a quick movement, Cole shifted his touch to my upper arm and used his other hand to push back my sleeve before I was able to protest, revealing the large bruises and the blood stained gauze.

"Did he do this? What power does he have over you, to make you stay with him?" Cole's eyes were pleading with me, but I didn't want to tell him my story. I knew Laurent would be back soon, so I quickly pulled my arm from his grasp, which was now throbbing.

"If you're smart, you will let this go and forget about me" I told Cole as I took a step away from him. Laurent entered the room a heartbeat later and I knew he would have heard at least some or all of that conversation. Laurent stood next to me and stared at Cole blackly, so I took another step toward Laurent and leaned into his chest while pulling his arm over me. Laurent looked down at me and smiled before turning back to Cole with a smirk. Laurent's cold skin felt both strange and familiar at the same time. When Cole left I knew he still didn't understand, but it wouldn't be long now before we would be able to get off this ship, I hoped.

"You need to eat something, my pet" Laurent said. "I was also thinking, maybe it's time for you to go by another name, a new name for a new life, perhaps?"

"Yes, I think a new name would be appropriate. Where are we going? Maybe the name should fit my surroundings…What would you suggest?" I couldn't help myself but to use this moment to get some more information about our destination.

"Ha, perhaps you are right. How about Sophie? It was my mother's names and we are going to a place not far from where she grew up."

"Sophie" I tried the name out loud for size. "I think I like that. How much longer?"

"Only a day or two left, it takes a long time to travel across the ocean by boat."

I tried to smile at him, but all I saw was how black Laurent's eyes were getting. He needed to hunt or we were going to have a repeat performance from the hotel. I didn't want to push him, but my arm was still stinging from Cole's touch after I was done eating. Laurent was sitting on the floor reading one of my books. I walked over to him and sat down on the floor while he was reading and he looked over me.

"May I borrow one of your hands?" I asked. I don't think he was expecting me to say that, but curiosity must have gotten the best of him, because he put his hand out in front of me. I pushed my sleeve up, then took his hand and wrapped it around the part of my arm that hurt. I sighed as the cold soothed my arm and I opened the book I had brought over with me and started reading. We stayed like that for the longest time until my eyes started to droop and my head started to bob. Laurent must have been watching me, because as soon as I closed my book he removed his hand from my arm. I started to try and get up, but Laurent took hold of my shoulders, shifted his weight and then leaned me against him, replacing his hand over my arm.

That night or day, because I can't really be too sure what time of day it was, I slept against Laurent. My dreams that night were stranger then most, as Laurent's sweet smell swirled around my head…I dreamed of being in Edward's cold embrace, but as the dream continued Edward's face was replaced with Laurent's as he leaned down to bite me. I woke as the door opened loudly and Cole entered. Cole's eyes widened at the sight of Laurent and I sitting together. I promptly got up and headed into the bathroom. I took a few minutes to collect myself, splashing water on my face and then I started to hear arguing. As I dried my face I the arguing was growing quite loud so rushed out of the bathroom just in time to see Cole try to punch Laurent. Cole put all of his weight into the punch, but Laurent was behind him in the blink of an eye and Cole staggered toward me from the force of the throw. Cole looked up at me as soon as he caught his balance and as our eyes met. Then I saw Laurent lean forward over Cole's shoulder and bite.

"No" I screamed, but it was too late. I watched horrified Cole's eyes bulged and then glance back at where Laurent had latched on to him. Cole's arms were frantically trying to push Laurent away, but it was no use. Cole's eyes rolled back toward me as I stood there with my arms out stretched toward him. He didn't speak he just looked at me with understanding as he finally understood the warning I gave him and his eyes stopped moving, instead staring fixed right past me. Laurent dropped his lifeless body to the floor and then looked at me while I slid down the wall to the floor in front of Cole's body. Laurent's eyes were bright crimson as he eyed me as his next meal, but then he blinked.

"We have made shore, wait here while I dispose of this." Laurent picked up the body and sped off in a flash. I stayed there on the floor like I was told, shaking at the evil I just saw. I had just watched a man die and instead of running or screaming, I just sat there and waited for him to come back for me. Was that what was going to happen to me soon? Laurent came back in then, gathered up my things putting them in my bag and then picked me up in his arms. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't shake the sight of Cole's still eyes on me and I shuttered.

* * *

**Read and Review to make me a better writer for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Sorry for the wait but I have had a lot of wedding planning going on now that I have less than one year to pull this together. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It's been three months since I brought Sophie to our new home. It was right where the humans said it would be and I was sincerely grateful for being in the right place at the right time. I had been out looking for distractions from the sweet memory of Sophie's blood, when I happened upon the scent of two humans. I couldn't help myself and darted straight for them, but suddenly I became aware of what they were talking about.

"Do you really think they were doing the right thing when they left? I mean they left everything behind and didn't even notify anyone." The female said.

"Topaz, she is your sister and if she wants to run off with her antisocial husband and leave there mansion unattended for a few years while they travel all over the world then so be it. They have more than enough money should anything happen and with the way they are so reclusive, I don't think anyone will even know that they are gone. I bet you they even left a substantial amount of money in the safe of theirs. That house is so secluded; somebody would have to know it was there. I hardly believe that anyone knows that there is a mansion fifteen miles north of the Rhone River. It abuts La Camargue which is protected and how many people do you know that will trek through the roughest parts of the marsh in the south of France. The likelihood that anyone will stumble upon it is remote." The man said exasperated.

It was that conversation that led me to the decision that Sophie and I would be traveling to France permanently. I had planned to at least take Sophie there for some sightseeing, but this was the break we were looking for. It was a way to make life easier. The mansion was magnificent; even better then the Cullen's home that I had visited in Forks. I found that Sophie and I quickly fell into a routine. During the day, Sophie would sleep and I keep myself busy around the mansion or I would hunt in the marsh. During the first week in our new home I discovered not one but two safes, the contents of which equaled over 50 million dollars. Having that much cash on hand certainly made life a bit easier when Sophie needed supplies. I also found myself enjoying some of the comforts of being well off and I may have indulged in a few toys.

Sophie showed no interest in such things though. She seemed much more content to spend her days and nights in the library on the second level of the home. Apparently it was well stocked with a broad array of topics that suited her quite well. Sophie also spent a considerable amount of time in the green house that was only a few feet from the back of the mansion and was two stories high. I don't know what the appeal was but I occasionally found her curled up leaning against the lush foliage out there. Frequently, Sophie would even sit in front of the grand piano that was on the main level of our home. I would watch her run her fingers across the keys and sometimes she would play a single note, but nothing more.

In the evenings, I would take Sophie into town to eat dinner and then we would take in the sights around the city. The life that we built here in France seemed perfect to me. It was just what I wanted, to live like normal humans would. Ever since seeing how the Cullen's were able to lead a semi-normal life, I had wanted that too. But there was a dark side to this new life with Sophie. As hard as I tried to control my bloodlust, it always got to be too much. I found that I was not able to keep myself from lusting after Sophie's blood along with every human I came in contact with. Sometimes the power of their scent was too much and I had more than one moment of weakness while out in public. Suddenly, I would not be able to help myself and I would go after the first person to walk down a dark alley.

Sophie saw it all, every time I lost my self control and she would break down. The last time it happened she saw it coming and tried to stop me. I didn't listen to her plea, but as I stalked toward my prey, I heard Sophie gasp. I turned on my heals at the sound and the scent of her blood as it blew right toward me. She had cut her wrist on the brick of the building she was next to and then stepped back into the shadows behind her. I watched her as she extended her bleeding arm towards me as she backed into the alley behind me. My mind was racing at what she had done and I could barely move at a humans pace to get back to her. In the dark she waited for me, her back was pressed against the wall when I reached for her. Slowly, I took her arm while watching her eyes.

I raised her wrist to my mouth as she closed her eyes and sunk my teeth into her flesh. The warmth of her blood sent waves of ecstasy through my body, and I was grateful for her sacrifice, but I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to keep her… keep this feeling her blood gave me, but that meant she needed to still be alive, so I remember back to what she had said about Edward sucking the venom from her system after James bit her and I tried to do the same. By the time I was able to stop myself Sophie was hanging limp in my arms. I was terrified that I wasn't able to stop in time, that I had just destroyed a good thing. I carried her back to the mansion paying close attention to the slow steady sound of her heart.

When she made it through the night, I was almost shocked. I had really thought it would not be possible for her to live after how much of her blood I had consumed, but she did. After that night, Sophie's blood was a regular treat for me. She never said no or tried to push me away; when she saw my eyes she just offered up her arm. In fact, Sophie began to speak less and less as our time together progressed to the point that she nearly didn't speak at all. At first, I was angry when she wouldn't answer me, but then again when I looked at her face I could see that she was giving me an answer just not a spoken one.

Another tradition we started was Sophie's continued dance lessons. As the dawn would begin to break, we would dance almost every night. Each day she seemed to get better and I was getting excited to display our skills at the Mask Ball that was held at the Louvre Museum in Paris every year. After a few hours of practice, Sophie would rest her head on my chest signaling that she was beginning to tire and I would bow, kiss her hand and she would depart for one of the many bedrooms.

The closeness that I was beginning to feel for her was intriguing. I was becoming curious about her relationship with Edward. Was it the same relationship we had? Clearly not exactly the same because I didn't see any other bite marks on her besides the ones from me and the one that belonged to James. Just thinking about her with Edward made me angry. Sophie belonged to me and her blood was all mine. I felt so possessive and protective for her now; I wondered if that was what Edward felt for her. What was their relationship? He couldn't have cared for her too much, if he left her to rot, but somewhere in the back of my mind I worried that eventually I might have to deal with the Cullen's again. And then I would think of my beautiful Irena. I wanted to be with her so much, but my inability to control my thirst took a toll on our relationship.

I also wondered how long I could keep going with how things were. Would I eventually kill Sophie? Would I keep her for eternity? She was a human who knew too much though…I had to either kill or keep her. I had never planned for things to actually last this long. When I offered Sophie the choice to come with me, it was meant to be more of an experiment. I wanted so badly to live a different way, but it was so difficult and I knew that Irena was starting to catch on that I wasn't being true to the vegetarian diet. Sophie was supposed to help me fix that, so I wouldn't disappoint my precious Irena, but I found myself on a different path now. I knew Irena was my true mate, but I did want to keep what I have built with Sophie. I never expected to care for her in the end, but I wanted to know how far I could take this.

I wonder if Irena ever considered adopting like the Cullen's. Perhaps, Irena, Sophie and I could begin our own coven. I toyed with the idea of having my own little family like Carlisle, when I began to hear Sophie talk in her sleep.

Every night Sophie would dream, but her dreams always turned into nightmares. Most nights she wakes up screaming. And while she stopped speaking during her waking hours, that didn't stop her from speaking in her dreams. She seemed to always say the same things too. It aggravated me that after being with me for so many months that she still dreamed about Edward even if they were nightmares. She never said my name; she was always asking Edward to come back.

I went up to her room and stood over her sleeping form, watching as tears streamed from her closed eyes and her body rocked. She was curled up in a ball and kept repeating "come back." I truly felt bad for her, but I couldn't do anything to help her and certainly wasn't going to find Edward. As her sobs got louder, I placed a hand on her bare shoulder and she suddenly started to quiet down. I pulled my hand back after a minute and watched as she began to become agitated again. This time I replaced my hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek with my other hand. Sophie startled away and stared back into my eyes.

"It was a nightmare." I said. Sophie didn't say anything, but placed her warm hand over the hand that I had resting on her cheek. The sensation of her hand on mine was comforting even to me, she was just so warm compared to my frigid temperature. Sophie closed her eyes after a few moments and as I moved my hand from her cheek, it grazed her neck. I could hear and see the blood flowing through her veins and her necks was so…mouth watering to see. Without another thought I bent down within an inch of her neck and Sophie's breathe caught. I kissed it gently and plunged my teeth into her sweet flesh.

That day Sophie stayed in bed all day and practically half the night. I could hear her heart beating and her breathing was steady, but she smelled slightly different…almost sweeter somehow. Human's scents can change quite frequently depending on diet and hormones and considering how much I drank from her I was not surprised she spent extra time in bed. We went back to our normal routine after a few days and as the sun began to rise, I started the music. It was a beautiful piece from one of my favorite operas, but before I had time to fully dissect the harmonies, Sophie entered the room. It was strange, but I almost didn't even hear her coming, but then again I was fully entranced by the emotion of the aria. Sophie stepped forward and I offered her my hand. We waltzed for hours and as the music began to crescendo the tempo picked up pace. I couldn't stop myself from trying to keep up with it, but soon I let my mind run away with the music and I was moving faster then Sophie could handle. Suddenly as I spun Sophie out, she released my hand and stumbled back into the wall with a loud thud, her breath whooshed out of her lungs.

Then her hand flew to her mouth as she carefully felt her lip. The scent struck me like a lightning bolt and I flashed towards her gripping her around the waist and pressing her against the wall. Sophie's eyes watched me almost pleadingly, but she didn't speak. I watched her full lips in awe as a single drop of her blood rose to the surface of her skin where she must have bit her lip when she collided into the wall. I had to have it!

Instantly, my mouth crashed into her lips and I kissed her as my tongue grazed over her lip. It was one of the most sensual things I had ever felt. The combination of the lust I was feeling after tasting her lips and the way her blood tasted was incredible, but the little bit of blood I tasted from her lip tasted strange. I pushed my lips against hers trying to push deeper into her mouth to seek out any other traces of blood, but suddenly I felt her pushing against me. She was resisting letting me further into her mouth and I could sense her arms trying to push me away. The more she tried to keep me out the more I wanted to continue to taste her, I grabbed her arms and held them against the wall and forced my tongue forward. I heard Sophie's muffled attempts to speak, but I didn't pay any attention.

Then in an instant I felt something spring between my body and Sophie's. I looked down into her eyes as a flash of silver flew through them and abruptly the force swelled propelling me through the air away from Sophie. I couldn't stop myself from crashing through the wall into the next room landing thirty yards away! I was so stunned by what had just taken place, that I got to my feet at a humans pace and stared at Sophie through the wall into the next room. Sophie stood there with her back still against the wall gasping for air and looking straight back at me, with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

**AN: For those of you wondering what the hell La Camargue is, I will tell you. La Camargue is a real place located south of Arles, in France between the Mediterranean Sea and the River Rhone delta. It's made up of mostly lakes & marshland and is also home to some of the wildest, most protected natural reserves in all of Europe. It is famous for the Camargue horses which are beautiful wild horses that run free through the marsh. They are absolutely magnificent, but watch out there are also wild bulls and lots of quicksand too! Google or Wikipedia it to check it out.**

**Oh and I almost forgot...I am having some trouble trying to figure out how Sophie will react to her new found gift. So I am putting it to you! Do you want her to explore this new talent with confidence or continue to play it safe being mostly helpless? I would really love some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

All characters are owned by the one and only Stephanie Meyers, no disrespect is intended.

Ok, I know it's been awhile, but I am finally back in the game. Life is hard and you all know what I am talking about so I don't need to explain my excuses. I have finished rough drafts of the next 12 chapters and I am gonna try to post them once a week or it might require two weeks, but they are coming, so hang in there with me. This weekend, I will be traveling to Cleveland, OH and next weekend I will be in NYC for 5 days, but I will try to post another chapter somewhere in there or I will get two chapters out to your guys when I get back if I can't get one out before I go. I hope you enjoy what coming!

* * *

I listened to my heart thunder away in my chest as my brain tried to catch up with what just happened, but I couldn't make sense of it. It all happened so fast, I didn't even know how to understand it. I have been feeling so different lately, like my body is not my own and every feeling I have is so much more intense than I remember it to be. I wish I could go back to the numbness I felt before, because now I just feel so confused and erratic.

"How? How did you just do that?" Laurent said quietly.

I didn't know what to say, I was panicked. Did I even really do that? He was moving so fast and I couldn't keep up with him so I just let go. I fell back into the wall and bit my lip… hard. I tasted my own blood in an instant, but it tasted so different and even stranger I liked the way it tasted. Then Laurent tried to take it, his lips smashed into mine all cold and hard. My mind had screamed out 'No!' but I wasn't sure if it was because he was actually kissing me or if it was because he was stealing my own blood from me. I had let him do this so many times before, but never like this. This time it was different, I wanted the blood for myself…I was being selfish and I certainly didn't want him kissing me either.

How dare he kiss me like this? No one should be kissing me, but the one I love and I most certainly did not love Laurent. My heart may be broken, but I was not about to be used by someone else now. His touch was greedy and he paid no attention to the fact that I tried to push him away. I fought to keep him out of my mouth, but he grabbed my arms and pressed me firmly into the wall, blocking my only defense. I didn't want him; I don't want this, my mind screamed as the rage boiled up inside of me. My vision faded to red as my eyes watched his face attacking me and then I felt something pressing against me, but it wasn't Laurent; it was something else. The angrier I got the more pressure I was feeling until I met my breaking point. I pushed against the pressure with all my might and watched in shocked awe as Laurent's form flew away from where he had just been holding me against the wall.

The Laurent started to take steps towards me with measured restraint; it was almost as if he were afraid of me. With his hands held up in front of him, palms facing out as if I was pointing a gun at him, he approached me.

"I won't try anything, my dear Sophie. I won't hurt you, but we need to figure out what just happened here." Laurent said holding back all the emotion with his tone.

I shook my head at him and looked down at my feet. I didn't know what was happening to me and there was no way I could explain it to someone else. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes as I let myself slide down the wall I was leaning against and wrapped my arms around my knees. Everything has been so off with me since a couple days ago. I rubbed where my neck was hurting and felt the coolness of my skin where Laurent had bitten me. I froze the minute I felt it and realized that the hurt I had been feeling in my neck wasn't just pain, it was burning. With my hand covering the bite, I gasped and Laurent was directly in front of me. I looked up at him suddenly and he stretched out his hand to mine covering the bite. He moved my hand and placed his directly over the scar.

"This should not have healed so thoroughly and I noticed a few days ago that your scent changed. It is sweeter now then it was days ago, but I didn't think anything of it till now. I can't believe it" Laurent said as he got up and started pacing in front of me.

That must mean that I'm changing then…but why? How? No wait, I don't want this now. I only ever wanted this to be with Edward but now I was looking forward to death. In fact, I wanted to die. I didn't want to live with this pain forever, I told myself when I left I was doing it to protect my friends and family from Victoria, but really I was protecting them from me. I didn't want them to be affected by how broken I truly was and I knew I would not survive. I had done every stupid thing I could think of that was dangerous enough to get me killed; I even jumped off a cliff. I hardly even tried to swim, I was so delusional listening to the voice in my head that I was letting myself drowned.

The voice!? In everything that has happened, I realized that I haven't heard Edward's voice in my head since then. There were almost a hundred times I can think of in the last couple months where I was in enough peril that I should have heard him, but there was nothing. After how obsessed I was to hear him then and now I hadn't even remembered that I had not heard him in months. What does it mean? Why did I ever hear him in the first place if when I needed him most he never came? He never came…I drown and he didn't come. It was after that, I didn't listen for him anymore. I knew he wouldn't come after that so there was no sense in hoping to hear words spoken that I knew were never true.

I hadn't even realized that I had been holding my breathe until I had to abruptly gasp for air to keep from passing out. The whole in my chest flared wildly out of control sending waves of excruciating pain throughout my body. My heart sped as the pain took hold me and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Sophie!" I heard Laurent scream as darkness washed over me. It was too much, I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I could feel Laurent's cool hands touching my skin. Cool that's funny…they always felt frigid before. I feel cool…I felt like I was falling through a black hole. The spot light was on me and my body twisted and turned as I fell, but there was no bottom. I was falling and it seemed endless. "No…" I think I said but it was so quiet I wasn't sure if I had really said it or not.

When I woke, I was lying on my bed and it was dark outside. I felt the hole in my chest heave a little with pain, but it was nothing. Then I felt the burning, it was the same pain I had felt over the last few days but it was dull; it was far from the searing pain it had been right before I lost consciousness. Testing my limbs I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I peered at the clock and wondered how long I had been out. I got up slowly from the bed as Laurent appeared in the doorway.

"You seem to be much better now, but we need to have a talk, Sophie" Laurent said with all seriousness. "Come and have a seat with me downstairs."

I walked slowly and carefully down the stairs and took a seat on the sofa, while Laurent sat in the tall arm chair to my right.

"I know this doesn't make sense Sophie, but I am pretty sure you are changing, slowly but nevertheless progressing. I hadn't intended to change you when I bit you, but I guess some small amount of my venom slipped through. There is nothing we can do to stop it I am afraid, but I do believe we might be able to speed it up. If I bit you again and this time meaning to fully release my venom into you it would only last a few days where as now I do not know how long your current state will continue before the transformation is complete."

So Laurent was giving me the chance to choose again. Do nothing and let things run their course or speed up the process to complete my fate to walk this world forever…broken. I made my choice quickly; there was no way I was going to speed this up now. My only hope was that I could buy some time before I was immortal to figure out what I wanted. Perhaps I could still die for real from the un-natural length of the process and be done with it all.

"Well shall we make you immortal now?" Laurent asked.

"No" I said and Laurent smiled, pleased I'm sure to hear me speak for the first time in months.

"We should talk about one more thing while I have you in such a talkative mood. Your gift."

He called it my gift. Surely he doesn't mean that I have an extra ability like Alice or Jasper did, but what else could that have been. I am special…I mused over in my head. This was very unexpected, but I didn't want to believe it just yet.

"I want to try something Sophie. Go stand over there and face me."

I walked to a point about fifteen yards away; turned and faced Laurent. He had such a strange smile on his face that made me leery. Suddenly, he darted forward shifting his path from left to right as he approached me ready to attack. Shocked at his sudden attack I threw my arms out in front of me to brace for impact just as Laurent lunged for me. I closed my eyes just before impact as a loud crack echoed threw the room. The moment I felt the collision I opened my eyes to see Laurent falling away from me and I saw the strangest thing in front of me. It was as if I was in a clear bubble, but a strong bubble. I felt the instant Laurent came in contact with my bubble, however it didn't waiver. I was so wrapped up in feeling the sensation of my bubble, that Laurent startled me when he spoke.

"I knew it!" he shrieked as he walked toward me pointing. "It's like some kind of shield. Incredible, just incredible…I only know of one person who has a power like this and she is a member of the Voltri guard. Ha and now we know why your precious Edward never heard your thoughts. I wonder if other gifts will be deflected by your shield."

I cringed when Laurent said Edward's name, but I didn't tell him that Jasper and Alice's gifts still worked on me when I was human. This little revelation was huge for me and it explained so much. Maybe despite Edward I was meant for this life after all; why else would I have a talent that I never would have found if it weren't for my newly begun transformation? Until I could truly figure out what all this means though, it would be pointless to get excited. I needed to keep emotion out of everything or I wouldn't make it. The slightest back pedal would send me into another painful attack like the day before. I needed to control myself if I was going to figure this out and the only way I knew how to make it day after day was to feel nothing.

* * *

I forgot to thank all the reviewers I PM-ed for some ideas. Thank you and a special thanks to sparklyvampirelover your suggestion has been a big help and I can't wait for you to see the chapter inspired by you! Please Review:)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, just as promised only 6 hours before I leave for NYC for the next 5 days here is the latest chapter. I won't have much time to work on the next chapter while I am gone so be patient with me. Oh and I read that the cast from New Moon is going to make some mall appearances before the premiere Nov 20. It sounds cool, but they don't tell you who will show up to them exactly, so if anybody knows PM me cuz I will go if its worth my while to the Chicago, IL one.

All characters belong to my idle Stephanie Meyers. No disrespect is intended, Thanks!

* * *

Over the next few weeks my world was constantly changing. And while I was terrified about what it meant I was curious about what I was becoming. I still felt like me, but parts of me were different. Trying to reason or understand why this was happening was beyond what I wanted to do. Instead I tried to embrace these changes. At first, I didn't really notice any differences except for my new found shield. I started to feel intensely aware of how it cocooned me inside its little safe haven and while it came to my defense when I needed it; I could not seem to will it to my aide when I wanted it.

Each day I struggled to gain any control over my invisible bubble. Finally after hours at trying to make it appear; I gave up, furious over all my futile attempts. Then and only then did I learn what fueled the bubble. The angrier I got the more I seemed to be able to grasp the power of my shield. Once I had discovered this little trick, I experimented how far I could push my shield, by sitting on the floor in the middle of a room. While I sat there I concentrated on inching my shield out around me until I could feel it pushing the furniture out of its way. Getting angry was my only means to controlling the bubble and while Laurent pushed me to discover more about myself, I held my thoughts back. I told myself before that I would not revisit all of my truly painful memories, for fear that they might crush me, but I wasn't making any progress by having Laurent yell at me all the time.

The next day I headed out into the marsh to try something against my better judgment. It was sunny that day and I had yet to sparkle the way Laurent does, but I studied the golden rays for a few moments to take in my heightened vision. All this time I had spent obsessing over my shield, I forgot to test other vampire traits that I might be developing. It would seem that I could see and hear much better than I used to. Nevertheless, I sat down in a dry patch of grass and tried to focus on the boundaries of my shield. I pushed the shield out to the best of my normal ability and then braced myself. The second I let memories of Edward's face into the fore front of my brain my chest tore open and I gripped my torso as if my life depended on it. As the pain swelled in my chest I closed my eyes and let the waves of emotions roll through me.

I was trying so hard not to lose my concentration that I hardly took notice of what sounded like a freight train around me. I felt my hair lick wildly at my face as I tried to reign in the shear power of the raging emotions I was feeling. Little by little I was able to imagine taking all of those memories back and picture myself locking them back up in the depths of my mind. It felt as though it took an eternity before I could breathe again, however I am not really sure how much time past…was it seconds…minutes…or even hours? When I finally felt the control come back to me, I opened my eyes and could not believe the destruction I saw. Everything within 300 yards of me was completely gone or obliterated, I didn't know which. I rose to my feet in shocked awe at what I was capable of and could not produce a single word. Never again, I thought…never again could I let myself open that box again. I went back to the house and never spoke a word to Laurent about what I had done that day. All I knew was that I, mostly human me was dangerous and the slightest little slip of my control could be enough to unleash a lethal monster.

That night after I showered, I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. My skin had always seemed pale compared to humans, but what little color I had was fading to an almost sickly shade of white and the deep purple rings under my eyes were just making it worse. It had been days since I had slept, but my body hadn't demanded sleep night after night. I had yet to really thirst for blood, but human food was becoming blander each day. My once deep brown eyes were slowly diminishing into grey. The overall look screamed that the life was being sucked out of me, but I didn't have the courage to say it out loud. While my appearance may have construed weakness to some people, that was far from the true.

I had noticed a slight luminosity to my skin in the past few days, nothing near to sparkling but it was still there. I picked up a razor from the tub; studying the blades as my mind raced with the two possible outcomes that stood before me. I held out my index finger, took a deep breath and pressed the razor flat against the tip. I put more force on the blade pressing it against the skin and then closed my eyes as I quickly jerked the blade across my finger. When I opened my eyes I wasn't surprised that there was nothing there, but I was surprised to see the blade of the razor flatten against the plastic grip. I must have pushed down a little too hard, but I had my answer. I grinned at the idea that I was well on my way to becoming invincible, however my eyes trailed from my finger to my wrists and up my arms.

Scars covered my arms from my wrist to my elbow on both arms from all the times that Laurent had needed to satiate his thirst. I frowned as I traced the marks noticing how some of them overlapped, there were more than a dozen of them on each arm. They were rather hideous and now more noticeable with my heightened vision. Feeling rather self-conscious, I put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans even though it was nearly summer. Luckily, I didn't need to worry about dressing for the weather anymore.

Down in the kitchen, I decided I should try to eat something. I poured some cereal in a bowl, went over to the fridge pulled out the milk. As I splashed milk on my cereal I picked up the book I had left here the other day. I turned the pages slowly trying to make the last few chapters last, because it seemed like I was going to finish reading every book in the library in a months time the way I had been going through them. I picked up the spoon and put the first spoon full in my mouth. The moment the cereal touched my tongue I froze, the consistency, the smell and the taste was just disgusting. I dropped the book I was holding, leaned over my bowl and released the vile cereal back into its milky abyss. Yuck! I looked at the cereal in the bowl for a few minutes, checking the expiration on the milk and decided to try something else…pop tart …yuck!... toast… tasted like cardboard…eggs?...okay those tasted better, but not as good as they used to taste. At some point, Laurent had taken notice and was leaning against the door with a huge smirk across his face.

"Maybe you should try hunting?"

"I'm not as fast as you are." I am definitely faster than a normal human though.

"I believe you are fast enough. Tonight we will hunt and I will show you what your body really craves." Laurent laughed as he walked away.

I cleaned up the mess I made in record time and thought about how nice it was going to be to not have to get groceries in town. In the beginning Laurent never liked to let me out in public without him so I always shopped at night, but at least he was able to translate for me. Nowadays I had picked up enough French to manage on my own and Laurent knew I had nowhere else to go. I would miss being normal like the other humans, but was my life ever really normal to begin with?

There were still a few hours before dark, so I needed some kind of distraction. I wandered around the house looking for something to jump out at me. Nothing seemed to call out to me so I was back in the kitchen again, when the green house caught my eye. I walked out the back doors and decided to see how fast I could get the door of the green house. In three point two seconds I had my hand on the handle to the door. I was pretty impressed with myself; I was so used to moving at a humans pace I hadn't even tried to see if I could move faster. It would seem that hunting might be easier than I thought, as I laughed to myself.

Once inside the green house I picked up a watering can and wandered down the rows of plants letting them have a drink of water as I let my hand graze the leaves as I walked by. After I was satisfied that I had done a good job, I knelt down to take a runners stance before dashing through the green house to see just how fast I could run. It was amazing that I could see every little rock and leaf as I pushed faster and faster, running laps inside the green house. My hair whipped around behind me and I couldn't stop from giggling. I felt so exhilarated and free even though I was going in circles. When I finally decided I had tested out my speed enough, I sat down under a large tree that sat in the corner of the green house. The tree had been left unattended for so long that it was growing tall enough to touch the glass roof of the green house and was in danger of breaking right through the glass any day now. I let the scent of the foliage swell around me, and I inhaled its earthy scent. All too quickly I felt myself slip into a restful state and as I thought about those I left behind in Forks, my eyes drifted shut.

When I opened my eyes I was in an all too familiar forest, everything was so green, much more vivid than my only human memories. I took peace in wandering through this forest, holding my hands out so I could touch as many leaves as I could, like I had done in the green house. Soon the wind changed and I knew Jacob was close by.

"Jacob?" I ran in the direction his scent was coming from yelling his name. Up ahead I could see a clearing and as I pushed towards the light, I saw him. My Jacob, who had been my own personal sun in a land of grey, was only a few feet away. As I looked at him he smiled and stretched out his hand to me…I stepped towards him, but suddenly I felt another presence. I turned to see golden eyes staring out from the shadows; he was always hiding in the darkness it seemed.

"Bella" Jacob called. "He doesn't want you…let go and come with me. I will help you forget…I can heal your heart. I love you and you love me. I can make you happy again if you let me."

"You were never meant for my world, Bella. This will be the last time I see you. Goodbye." Edward said in a whisper as his form started to fade into the darkness.

My heart was breaking like it was the first time he spoke those words to me. I looked from Edward towards Jacob and knew I had to make this choice. I would always love Edward no matter what, but did I want to keep holding out for someone who didn't want me. Jacob had given me everything I needed and I never even asked him. Now Jacob was asking me for something in return, he knew how broken I was but he still loved me…he wanted me…and I did love him…maybe not the way I loved Edward, but I did love him. I hugged myself tightly and took a step towards Jacob and my heart swelled. I was choosing happiness; I was choosing to try to make myself whole without him.

Just as I was about to jump into Jacob's arms I saw a flash of red behind him. Only a few yards away Victoria was watching me and then I paused. Victoria's eyes traveled to the left and I followed her lead to see what held her attention. Charlie appeared out of thin air and walked over to Jacob putting his hand on his shoulder. Then Victoria walked forward, "No!" I gasped, but they didn't even seem frightened. Jacob nor Charlie looked alarmed by my response and did not turn to look for danger. "Please don't" I whispered.

"Then you must come with me" Laurent said into my ear as his hands grasped my shoulders. As Laurent pulled me back, Victoria retreated into the shadows as well and my fate was sealed.

"Sophie!" Laurent nearly yelled in my face. I startled awake and looked up at Laurent. He looked at me for a long moment and then took my hand pulling me to my feet. Suddenly, he pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't fret, my sweet Sophia. I will take care of you" he said. I wasn't sure if I had said anything while I was asleep or what to deserve his kindness all of a sudden, but what I realized at that moment was that I needed a hug, and I hugged him back. Now that I was becoming Laurent's equal our dynamic had changed. He no longer treated me as his pet, but as his friend and companion. I wondered how long Laurent had been alone before he found James and Victoria. Did he have any other vampire friends? And what about Irena? I thought he had said that they were kind of an item, but he has spent the last nine months with me.

"Time to hunt. Are you ready?" Laurent asked. I nodded my head and we were off running threw the marsh in seconds.

"Stay close and watch me." I watched Laurent take a deep breathe in order to pick up the scents of the animals around us. Then he was off in a flash toward his prey. I hadn't asked what we were hunting, but I was glad that Laurent seemed to be hunting animals at least so far. Once Laurent got close to a herd of bulls he mimicked for me to stay and he darted out of the brush grabbing the lead bull by his horns, and abruptly turned the head, breaking its neck with a sickly crunch. He drank from it immediately, closing his eyes as he drew its blood into his mouth.

"Come Sophie" Laurent called and I was at his side without hesitation. At first, I had been turned off by the scent of the animals, but as we got closer to the herd, I began to feel the need to drink. It was a strange and alluring feeling to have while still being part human; nonetheless, the blood was calling to me.

"Take a drink and see if you like it" Laurent said as he held out the bull's neck. Nervously, I gripped the bull with both hands and inhaled the scent as blood ran from its neck to the ground. Within seconds of inhaling its sweet aroma, I plunged my surprisingly sharp teeth into the warmth of the bull.

It took less than a minute for me to drain the remaining blood from the bull. But the taste of its blood was far more captivating than I had imagined. It was better than anything I had ever tasted and I wanted more.

"I take it that you liked it then?" Laurent asked smiling at me. "Do you think you could do it yourself this time?"

"Yes." I was exhilarated at the thought of hunting and the way I felt when drinking from the bull. Without further thought, Laurent and I raced through the night, looking for the most delicious animals we could and once we were both full we sat in the sand and watched the moon. It was a full moon and it looked so big here, like it was almost close enough to touch.

"Come Sophie, let's go into town. I would like to expand our wardrobes a bit" he said with a smile. When we got into town, it was already late and most of the stores were closing up, but one store was still open. The name of the store translated into something like Vintage Emporium. It was a very nice boutique with a very warm feeling and it had a lot of eclectic vintage pieces. Amongst some of the junk I did find something that caught my eye. I didn't know what to call them, but I guess they were kind of like cuffs that you wear on your arms. Really it was like those gloves that have fabric all the way up to your elbow, except minus the glove. They were black and the back of them laced up like a corset. On the front, of them was this intricate embroidered swirl pattern. The swirls faded from black to navy to silver and were absolutely beautiful. I put them on both arms and smiled. They covered all of the scars on my arms and until now I hadn't realized how almost ashamed of them I was. It was strange, I had never really paid that much attention before, but I guess I didn't think I would be around long enough to really care and now I know I would wear them forever as a vampire. Laurent paid for my cuffs and a few things he picked out and then we headed back into the night towards home.

"Those are striking against your skin" Laurent said. I looked down at them and traced the design with my fingers. "Sophie, now that things have changed between us I wanted to talk to you. When you complete your transformation, you will no longer be reliant on me. I know I may not have treated you as well as I should have in the past, but I hope that we have become friends now and I have grown to care for you. I hope that you feel the same way, but I know I shouldn't expect you too. What I am trying to say is that I want you to stay with me. There are still a lot of things I can teach you and while I know you may have considered striking out on your own eventually, you needed to know… I want you to know, you have a home with me and even a family. If you stay with me, we can be a family. Think about it."

A family…I wasn't really sure what that meant to me now, but he hadn't given me any deadlines. Would we be a family like the Cullen's were a family? The concept left a lot of unanswered questions in my head, but I knew that when I became a full vampire I would be just as strong as Laurent and he was right I wouldn't need him. But what would I do and where would I go without him. I had no path and living forever possibly left things wide open. It was definitely something I would have to think about.

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter we are going to find out exactly what Irena thinks about Laurent being gone for so long. Any guesses as to what she might say...or do? lol

If you love me, the story, the book, anything really...review please. Reviews keep my writing motivated and it helps me post faster, Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight. No disrespect is intended.**

**First, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you mean a lot to me and I always reward my reviewers with sneak peeks or I ask them for help sometimes too. Secondly, I don't know how many reviewers have noticed, but I personally check out all of my reviewers profiles to see what kind of stories you guys write or just like to read. I have had a couple people catch me adding their own stories to my own fav list. Also you can always recommend some stories for me to read too, if you have a friend writing. Thanks all i hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Irena's POV**

When Laurent left all those months ago he said he would return quickly. However, this one favor that he owed took far longer than he had anticipated. The last time I spoke to Laurent he told me I needed to trust him, but as each month goes by I feel like I trust him less. Why can't he explain to me what he is doing? Why is it taking so long? And Tanya, my dear sister isn't helping me cope by constantly saying he has probably found someone new. I was on my last straw with his cryptic messages and he seems to call when he knows I am not home so he can dodge more of my questions. I have had enough, the next time he calls me I am going to get answers or else. Until then, all I can do is keep up with distractions.

I went into the main room downstairs and joined Carmen and Eleazer's conversation about the Cullen's. Eleazer had spoken to Carlisle recently who reported they were currently staying in Maine, while Emmet and Rosalie were vacationing in Vermont and Edward's whereabouts were unknown.

"Well, I don't see why Edward was so hung up on that human, when he knew he couldn't have her. It's ridiculous that he let it go on that long, poor Edward, he should really let me cheer him up" Tanya said with a laugh.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't just change her" Kate said.

"Speaking of lost loves, Irena have you heard from Laurent yet?" Tanya cooed at me.

With that comment I left the room, went to my room and tired to call him again. I just couldn't sit back here and listen to Tanya say he probably ran off with someone else one more time or I would have exploded. He still didn't answer so I quickly changed, packed a spare change of clothes and booked the first flight I could find to France.

An hour after landing in France, I had called Laurent four times, but got nothing. I had been milling around the airport for looking for some kind of sign where to start, but I couldn't find anything helpful. In the gift shop I looked at a map of the country and memorized all of the major cities and major geographical changes in the landscape. Briefly, I debated on whether to rent a car, but decided against it. I would probably be trekking all across the country side trying to pick up his scent in order to start my search and I could not do that properly while inside a car. Suddenly, my phone started ringing and my heart leapt for joy, but quickly sank when I saw who it was. It was Tanya, great.

"Hello."

"Irena, where have you run off to? Your phone was off for hours and we were about to go look for you!"

"Relax Tanya, I am perfectly fine. I have finally decided to get some answers from Laurent; I will call when I have an update." I promptly hung up and thrust the phone back into my bag. Okay, I just had to go about this logically. France is not that large of a country and if Laurent has been here for months how hard could it be to pick up his scent somewhere. I decided that I might have the best luck finding his trail if I did a loop around the borders of France and then traveling inward like spokes on a wheel. I left the airport and headed west towards Spain, when I reached the border an hour later I had to decide whether to head south following the border, in the hopes that Laurent would have past near the border in the months he had been there. I ran day and night staying away from towns as much as possible as I continued on my journey. I had started running almost 3 days ago and I was still coming up empty handed. It was daytime again and there were too many towns close by to continue until dark again. I had had a close run in with some travelers in the woods, but managed to remain undetected even though I had come within a mile of the humans.

The further south I got along the border the trees started to disappear. This part of the country was more marshland than anything else, so I had to hang back in the shadows until nightfall again before I would be able to continue, but that left me to my thoughts. I hadn't been so hung up on finding distractions for no reason, so now I knelt in the soggy earth, letting all of his phone calls run through my head. I wish there would have been something he said or maybe something in the background that would give me a clue as to where to search. After three days I was already feeling disappointed and I was losing steam. I knew I had to stay focused, but I just couldn't help but feel like I was going to be upset whether I did or didn't find him. Whatever secret he held could not be good if he was going to such great lengths to hide it.

After almost a week of searching, I caught his familiar scent. His scent always smelled like cedar and almonds to me and reveled in it. For a while there I thought that I may never smell his sweet scent again, but wait a second there was another scent with his. It was all around his scent and as I followed his trail the scent of freesias was prominent. I mentally screamed in my head, knowing that freesias could be nothing less than another female vampire. Could Tanya have been right? I had been fighting it for so long, because we were mates. You mate for life, how could he have gone on with another?! Theirs scent led me right to a huge house settled far back in the marsh. It would have been rather difficult for humans to know there was anything even back this far in the marsh. "Oh great, a perfectly nestled vampire love shack, that humans would never happen upon" I fumed inside. The scent of freesias burned in my nostrils as I stalked closer.

In a blind fury I practically flew into the house scouring the rooms for her. Then I heard someone on the lower level; in a flash I was standing in the doorway. There she was, she had long chestnut hair streaked with red highlights flowing down her back. Suddenly, she turned and looked at me, confusion clear on her face. She was beautiful and younger than I, but she wouldn't be that way when I was done with her. Abruptly, I crouched and sprung at her. I growled viciously and smiled when she didn't even move, but then there was a flash of silver in her eyes and I was thrown away from her. I gasped as I crashed into the furniture and through a wall, seeing her eyes flash through my mind; they were brownish and grey not red or even gold! In the moment it took me to contemplate her eye color as I skidded to a halt, she was standing over me. Her eyes were black as she reached down, her fingers gripping my neck and raised me into the air. I growled furiously as I clawed at her hands and arms while she held me. I heard another vampire approaching and I prayed that it was Laurent, but I also heard something else; almost like a faint thrumming…

"Irena!?" Laurent screamed his eyes fearful.

"She attacked me" the brunette said venom coating every syllable.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to. Please put her down so I can speak to her, I haven't actually explained you to her yet" Laurent whispered the last part. Slowly, my opponent lowered me to the ground, picked up a book lying on the floor and gave Laurent a suspicious look before I watched her leave the room.

"What are you doing here? Why would you just attack her?" Laurent asked angrily.

"Who is she?! You left me in Alaska telling me you would only be gone a week or two and it has turned into 9 months. What do you think I am doing here…I'm here to take back my mate from whoever is distracting him!" I screamed at him. Laurent's eyes looked sad as he approached me and roughly took me in his arms. His eyes bore into my soul as he held me, not speaking.

"No one could ever take me from you. You are the only one I want to spend eternity with" he purred.

"Why is she here with you then?" I asked while I tried to push him away. I only managed to put a few inches between us, before he grabbed me tighter.

"Irena" he said as his eyes pleaded with me. "I am responsible for her…"

"What do you mean, you are responsible for her? Did…did you create her? And what was with her eyes they weren't red or gold when I first saw her? And what was that thrumming sound…"

"Let me start at the beginning. When I left I had only intended to be gone for a very short time, but the thirst was too hard to deny. I couldn't prevent myself from attacking her, but then I was able to stop when I thought about how upset you would be with me if you found out. The problem was that I had already bitten her and the change was happening. I remembered the story you told me about one of the Cullen's being able to suck the venom out, so I tried. I thought I had done it, when she stopped screaming, but then I was afraid I had drank too much of her, so I waited for her to wake."

"A few hours later she smelled strange. She smelled faintly of us and I didn't know what to do. She hadn't really seen me when I attacked, but I was afraid I may have exposed myself enough that she would know something. So I took her and when she woke she growled at me. She had only been unconscious for half a day; not enough for her to transform into a vampire, so I didn't know what to do. Her heart still beats, but she has developed a number of vampire traits. I must not have removed all of the venom, but because there was so little venom in her system, she is changing at a much slower rate. Each passing week she gets more like us."

"I have been so afraid to tell you I failed, that I have been hiding here trying to get up the courage to tell you the truth. I could never find anyone else that compares to you" he said while holding my cheeks in his hands and kissing me softly. All of the anger that was pent up inside of me, melted as Laurent's lips moved with mine. He still loved me and I was overjoyed.

"Come home with me, Laurent" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"There is something else, we should discuss. Sophie is but a newborn so we will have to take her with us. I have tried to prepare her for meeting you but today did not go as I had wanted it to" he said.

"You prepared her to meet me? What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping that after you spend some time with her, I might be able to convince you to make her part of our family, like the Cullen's have done and you have already seen what an asset she would be because of her gift" Laurent said sweetly. I was so stunned by what Laurent was proposing that I didn't know what I thought. I had always been so content with my sisters and then Carmen and Eleazer joined us.

"You don't have to make any decisions now my dear, just spend some time with her" Laurent said. I was quite taken back with the idea of being a mother of sorts. I had never seen myself as the Esme type, but when I thought of my own mother, I couldn't help but think of how proud she would be of me. This whole time I had been thinking I had been losing Laurent, but now I knew he wanted me forever and wanted us to have a family. He said her name was Sophie, I liked it and she was quite beautiful, but what I didn't know was how she would react to me after my little outburst with her this morning. A family… I mentally laughed at the whole idea of it swirl in my head and made me ridiculously happy. My family with Laurent, just like the Cullen's and our first daughter would rival one of the Cullen's gifted children. As long as Sophie was on the same page as Laurent I was happy to be her mother.

Sophie's POV

I gave Laurent a cold look as I left the room. His whole idea of being a family seemed pretty grim when my own supposed mother was trying to kill me. I hadn't even done anything to provoke her, but stand there and watch the hate in her eyes when she saw me. I left Laurent alone to talk to Irena and went to the library, but couldn't seem to tone out their conversation. I almost laughed out loud when I heard Laurent speak of how he came to acquire me. Apparently he had liked my new cuffs as well and was going to use them to his advantage so we could play perfect family. I was surprised when she revealed that she thought I had stolen her mate. Irena was inhumanly beautiful as all vampires are and I was still partly human and looked human too. There was nothing about me yet that was inhumanly beautiful; just plain old me. It hadn't taken long for Laurent to work his magic on her and then she seemed genuinely happy to start a family with Laurent. After declaring she would love to be my mother, I started to hear things I could have lived without hearing. Quickly, I took to the marsh before I could hear anymore of my new found parent's joy in their first child.

I wondered aimlessly, in no particular hurry, knowing they could be at it for a while and came upon a lone tree out in the marsh surround by tall grass. This tree had become one of my favorite spots since I started exploring the marsh. Immediately, I took to its branches and let my hand graze across the parts that I had worn in. This tree was my safe haven away from the house and was not far from the Italian border. I opened my book up and continued to read East of Eden which I had been so rudely interrupted in doing so back at the house. A few hours past by before I sensed someone moving through the marsh too quickly to be human. I closed my book and watched for the visitor to make their self known, but they stopped suddenly. I remain as still as possible and even held my breath for a few minutes before I needed to take another breathe. Silently, my intruder moved again but I almost couldn't hear them and then they stopped again. I was in no mood for games and jumped down from me tree prepared to deal with whoever it was head on. On the ground, I breathed in their scent and scanned the grass. It was not a vampire I knew, but then again I didn't really know many vampires. After I few minutes more moments of silence, I became impatient.

"Show yourself, coward!" I growled. Not a second later, a tall dark cloaked man stepped out of the grass and stood before me. "What do you want?" I hissed. The dark haired man had red eyes and the cloak was quite out of style, but it made me think of royalty. I wondered if this man was a member of the Voltri guard that Laurent had warned me about.

"I was only curious as to who was out here. I had been hunting nearby and caught wind of your scent. What is that fast thrumming sound?" he asked.

"My aren't you nosy" I snickered at him and he laughed.

"Is that a heartbeat? What are you, yours eyes they have some brown and silver in them?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger as I ducked under one of the branches to get a better look at him.

"I asked you a question first and you still haven't answered me" he said with a smirk.

"I am like you, I guess; more vampire then human, but my heart still beats for now. The one who tried to change me was interrupted I guess, it seems I am changing very slowly. Now it is your turn."

"My name is Felix" he said.

"I'm Sophie" I told him as I jumped back up into my tree and sat back on my branch to continue reading. Felix watched me for a few seconds before jumping onto my branch and set right beside me. I glared at him as he peered over my shoulder to see what I was reading. "I didn't invite you to join me" I hissed at him.

"You know you still smell almost human too" Felix said.

"You want a bite, to see if I still taste like a human a little too" sarcasm lacing every word I spat at him. He laughed and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't ever met anyone who changed slowly. You are pretty calm for a newborn. Who are you hiding from out here?" he asked.

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Well you have been here a few hours, your scent has saturated this tree" Felix explained.

"I am not hiding. I was just trying to give my new parents some time alone."

"Ah yes, it is hard to be in a coven if the others have already found their mates. You called them your parents?"

"Yes, that is what they think of themselves as and as of now I have no reason to go against it."

"You have got to be the most peculiar half vampire I know, Sophie."

"Thank you, I think? I should be going though, I have been here a while and I wouldn't want them to find this spot. Goodbye, Felix" I said as I jumped down from the tree. Just as I broke into a sprint I heard Felix whispered goodbye, back. I ran back to the house quickly and was glad to find the house silent of the previous sounds I heard. I raced through the back door, went in my room and shut the door. Just as I had lain down on the bed, there was knock at my door. I groaned faintly, wondering what would be worse, Laurent at the door or Irena. I got up off the bed slowly, walked over to the door at a humans pace and opened it.

"May I speak to you, Sophie?" Irena spoke as innocently as possible. In my head I noted it was worse that it was Irena at the door instead of Laurent and giggled.

"If you must" I said as I retreated back to my bed with her following in tow. I sat down and lay back closing my eyes. Irena stood over me, considering her approach. Finally, she sat on the bed next to me and lay back as well. I was startled by her closeness, but she didn't hesitate.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Sophie. I'm sure you must have heard part of my conversation with Laurent. I honestly didn't know about you and if I had I most certainly would not have reacted the way I did. I kind of lost my head without Laurent around and I hope that I can make it up to you. I really do want to be a family with you and Laurent, if you let me."

There were a lot of things, I was thinking about while she was making her speech, but I decided not to be difficult today and just go with it. "I would like that too, Irena." Irena leapt from the bed and came around the side I was laying on to hug me. I couldn't help but think of Alice when she did that and I had to smile.

"Oh Sophie, I am glad you said that. Tomorrow Laurent and I are planning to take you back to the US and I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family, who will be your family too!" Irena said with glee.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you are all excited to see how the rest of the Denali's react to Sophie! Please Review and let me know who will get closest to Sophie when she gets to Alaska. Oh and I forgot to mention that yes the Cullen's will be appearing in the story and Jake will even make a come back too. Thanks all and happy writing!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight, no disrespect is intended.**

**Sorry everybody, its been a long time and this chapter is short, I messed up my hand when I took a dive out at the bar...I am embarrassed to say, but I had surgery on my right hand and so I haven't been able to function very well as a lefty, but I have gotten better at it. I have the next chapter written in my lefty scrawl but I still have to type it with one hand and do some editing, so the next chapter will be up next weekend...and it is twice as long as this chapter. Next Chapter is the ball! I hope you all still love me enough to read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Irena's POV**

I was a little mad when Sophie walked straight over to Laurent, when I told her we were going to go to the states so she could meet the rest of her family. But I was pleasantly surprised when Laurent asked me to put off going to the states to stay for some kind of grand masked ball he had been planning to attend with Sophie. The ball was only a week away and this allowed me more time to come up with an explanation to Tanya and the others about Sophie. I had told Tanya the short version of the events over the phone the same night I apologized to Sophie for attacking her, but Tanya was quick to ask a lot of details of which I didn't have the answers then. I wanted so much to get to know Sophie better and be a real mother to her, but honestly I didn't know where to start.

The first thing on my list was to find us all costumes for the ball, but Sophie did not seem pleased as I dragged to her from store to store trying to find the perfect dress for her. It was soon clear to me that shopping was not her favorite thing to do. Unfortunately, there was such little time to find an outfit with the ball being only days away and take into account the fact we can only shop at night or when it's cloudy and that seriously cut down on the opportunities we had to accomplish our mission. I tried to do all kinds of things with Sophie in order for her to open up with me, but I was short on luck with that plan as well. It seemed that Sophie was not a big talker; she kept to herself and did not openly share details of her previous life with me. I actually spent a number of hours trying to ask her questions about what she remembered about being human and she shot me down on every personal question I asked. She told me she couldn't remember all of her life, but the things she could remember seemed too painful for her to recall. I could see she was really uncomfortable to talk about her past and the more I pressed her for details the further away she kept herself from me.

I was quick to figure out that Sophie must not have had a very good life as a human or something terrible had happened to her. When I asked Laurent he said he never got the full story from her either, but she has always been very quiet and reserved with him. The only detail Laurent was able to fill me in on was that she didn't really have a family or that they had abandoned her. He said that when he found her she was sad and had asked for death before she had even bitten her, which was part of the reason that had compelled him to keep her. He didn't want to abandon her like her other family had done, when she was so special. I had been pushing her so much, to do things with me, to tell me about her life and none of it was what she wanted. I needed to just let her be and maybe she would come to me.

**Laurent's POV**

Irena had made it clear that she wanted all three of us to return to the states to spend time with the rest of her family. Ultimately, this was my plan all along, however I had never discussed this with Sophie. She had seemed content enough to stay with me even though we both knew she could always over power me if she ever really wanted to leave. In all of my questioning, when I first acquired Sophie she had admitted that the Cullen's left her. The way she reacted when she divulged this information, lead me to believe there was more than she saying. Her whole persona was different from how I remembered her in my perfect memory that day in the baseball clearing. Amongst the Cullen's that day she looked as she belonged, no different from the rest. Victoria was so quick to label her Edward's mate, but he abandoned her. I did not understand, surely if she was his mate he would have taken her and made her one of us, but he didn't. She was a human he knew his true potential…exactly how deadly he could be and she risked it all to be with him. I know from experience that we can draw in our prey with one look but for her to stay after realizing the danger was almost inconceivable.

Sophie had always be withdrawn and guarded around me, but I had nothing to compare this behavior with. Clearly, she could have not been this way always or the Cullen's would never have taken any notice of her in the first place. The only thing left for me to connect this behavior with is the departure of the Cullen's. Perhaps the fact that Sophie was still human when she met Edward did not make his bond as deep as it would be if she were a vampire. No vampire would ever leave a mate behind like that. I had been in agony without Irena, but the idea she may reject me for my sins was stronger. It allowed me to bide my time while I figured out a solution to this sin to make sure I kept her.

Over the last few days, Sophie seemed to have accepted Irena, but would not connect with her. I was worried what effect the rest of Irena's family would have on her. I had clearly used some creative outlets when telling Irena the story behind Sophie, but would Sophie ever reveal the truth. For that matter, underneath her sleeves there was proof of my creative licensing. It did not go unnoticed that she hid her scars from the world, but would the rest of the Denali's catch on? I had been eager for Sophie to meet Eleazer so that he may explain her gift better, considering his own gift and the experience he had with the Volturi; but now I was unsure, how Sophie would come off. Would the rest of Irena's family so readily accept my version of the events or would they be suspicious of me. I saw what conclusions, Irena came to in my absence, so I couldn't help but wonder what they would be thinking.

What worried me most, was the fact that the Denali's considered themselves family of the Cullen's. Someday and I hoped that day would not come soon, Sophie and I would come face to face with them again and where would Sophie's allegiance fall then, would she so readily accept them back if they asked her? I did not see them passing her gift up after looking at the other talents they already possessed. Not to mention they would most definitely set the Denali's straight on who she was. Going to Alaska was beginning to sound more and more dangerous as I pondered the future. Knowing that I needed to speak to Sophie alone before we headed to Alaska I let Irena go shopping for our costumes without me, in the hopes that I could get my thoughts together on these matters and approach Sophie on her opinion. I found Sophie sitting in the front window that overlooked the property that sprawled out behind the estate with a book in her hands.

"Yes?" Sophie spoke without even looking up from her book. I hesitated momentarily trying to collect my thought on how to approach this subject.

"Sophie, I have some concerns about going to spend time with Irena's family in regards to your background" I said matter of factly.

"I was wondering whether you were going to consult me on the story, or if I would have to learn my whole life story from eavesdropping on what you tell the others" she said as she looked up from her book. "I don't want them to know about Bella, she is…dead. And I doubt that showing off any of my arms would play nicely into the story of what you have already told Irena."

"You aren't upset, for what I told Irena already then?" I asked amazed.

"No, and they don't need any more of an explanation then what you have already provided, because you should know nothing of my human life."

"Well I am impressed, it sounds as though you have already put some thought into this, thank you for making this much easier than I had anticipated. But there is one more thing we should discuss…the Cullen's." I watched as Sophie shuttered when I spoke their name, but she didn't skip a beat.

"I want nothing to do with them and if they came within one hundred miles of me I would disappear. I don't know if they would be pleased that I found myself into this life without them or not, but I don't want the chance to find out. I do not want them to find me. Am I clear?" she hissed.

"Crystal clear, but if they do come; myself and Irena would not let you leave on your own. We are a family now and we will stick together." Suddenly, I was scared I may lose her and that was not something I was prepared for. She seemed to be debating something internally, which made the silence last forever, but finally she spoke.

"As you wish… father" she spoke almost in a whisper; her eyes conveying an emotion I did not recognize. I was stunned by her words, but suddenly felt content by her remarks.

"I am touched…but Irena…she wants to be close to you. She doesn't think that you like her, because you don't spend time together. Please try to let her in somehow, it would mean so much to her." Sophie stared back at me but made to effort to respond to my request and the minutes passed by while I watched her.

"I found you both the perfect outfits for the ball!" Irena suddenly squealed as she came into the room. "Oh we are going to have so much fun tomorrow and Sophie you will be so beautiful in what I have picked out for you" Irena smiled as she dropped the bags at my feet finally noticing the almost tense stance between me and Sophie. "What's wrong?" Irena asked.

"Nothing is wrong my dear, Sophie and I were just talking about your family. Sophie does not know much about them, but I think she is afraid they may have the same reaction you had towards her when you first saw her" I said as I turned away from Irena to see Sophie's mouth hanging open at my reply. I almost laughed, but she closed her mouth a second later before Irena could see her expression.

"Oh Sophie, you have nothing to worry about. I have explained everything to my sisters and they passed that along to Carmen and Eleazer. They will have no choice, but to love you as I love you" Irena grinned.

"Thank you. May I see what you got for me?" Sophie said as she smiled back at Irena. Irena was beaming as she took the bags and Sophie by the wrist before running out of the room. I smirked to myself as I sat down listening to Irena go on and on about why it was the perfect dress for Sophie.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I only wish I owned Twilight. No infringement is intended. **

**So here is the latest chapter. I can't guarantee the rest of the chapters will be this long in the future, but you never know, kinda depends on how I am feeling when I write and how much I want to cover. I hope you enjoy! Thank you Angie for letting me dictate this to you while I continue to try to regain use of my hand!  
**

* * *

As the sun began to rise I felt almost content; not happy and not sad, but somewhere in the middle. Life had changed so dramatically over the last year; I didn't know what was supposed to be normal for me. I continued to battle with myself over my memories of the Cullen's, most of the time I was able to suppress them a good part of the day, but other days the memories flooded all of my senses, especially after Irena showed up. I guess having another vampire to socialize with was bound to drudge up memories about them. With Irena looking at me so expectantly it was hard to follow my same safe routine of running, hunting, reading and then watching the sunset; followed by the same routine with the sun setting. I was happy with my routine, because it did not require a lot of thought and emotions always trail thoughts. It was dangerous to even let one emotion bubble up, because it was always tied to another.

I worried about Charlie and Jake the most. As far as Charlie knew his only daughter was off God knows where trying to find herself or worse, he could be thinking I was looking for the Cullen's. I had been relying on the fact that Billy would have a mind to steer him away from such a path, but then that reminded me of Jake. He had been my best friend, my protector and my savior and I abandoned him. I don't regret my choice to protect him, I would do it again in a heartbeat, but I regretted not being there for him when he needed me. Technically, he left me first because of Sam, but I never believed it was what he truly wanted; in my gut I knew he wanted to be my friend and he needed me as I needed him. Now we were on different teams…I wasn't sure how Jake would react to me.

I wanted to call him and tell him everything, but would that really make things better or would he hate me for what I have become. I hadn't planned any of this…I wanted to run away and have the danger follow me, not make me the dangerous one. For now I was only dangerous if I wanted to be and human blood was easy for me to resist, but could I still be friends at least with Jake? Right before this whole mess happened I was about to give him everything I had left of my heart, but clearly fate had never meant for me to stay human. I still loved him and missed him. It wasn't the same kind of love I had for Edward, but it was enough to make me feel guilty. Jake loved me so much he and his whole pack probably would have gone after Laurent and Victoria to protect me, but at what cost. I was broken… far too broken to give Jacob what he really wanted and not at the price of his family. So far, I guess everything worked as long as Victoria believed Laurent when he told her I had left with the Cullen's. Now I worried that Victoria may go back to Forks to look for signs of where the Cullen's and I might have gone. I am already pretty strong and my shield is a huge advantage, but my inexperience is my downfall. I needed to learn how to fight, because someday I would run into Victoria again and I would make sure to end things once and for all. Whether that would be for my own benefit, Charlie's or for the Cullen's I didn't know, but they did risk it all for me once so it was my job to return the favor no matter if they cared for me or not.

The more I watched Irena and Laurent interact, the more I thought about Forks and the people I left behind. I smirked silently to myself realizing how strange the term family was when regarding vampires. In so many words I had accepted Laurent and Irena as family. In fact, to please them further I even called Laurent "father." The minute I spoken the word, Charlie ghosted into sight…followed promptly by Carlisle. One father I was forced to abandon because of the consequences of my own choices and the other chose to abandon me. I suddenly wondered if Laurent would abandon me some day so he could focus on Irena. The words he spoke to me last night made me think perhaps I would be the one to out grow him first. Obviously, I wasn't confident enough to strike out on my own yet, because I still wasn't sure how different I would be once there wasn't anything human left of me, but when I was able to control myself, I knew I would leave Laurent behind and I wouldn't look back. For now, Laurent and Irena brought comfort to the constant pain I carried around in my chest. Now I just had to hope that I wouldn't turn into a blood thirsty monster when I finished my transformation. Hours passed by quickly; while I was lost inside my head and all too soon I realized I should be heading back to the house. As I jumped down to the ground I caught a familiar scent at the base of my tree. Felix had been here again. His scent was faded, but he must have been there within the last 24 hours. My first impressions of him were mixed. He was the first vampire I had met since becoming part vampire myself. I hadn't mentioned the encounter to anyone else, because I had no reason to believe we would cross paths again. But now it seemed that Felix had other ideas about running into me again. I worried briefly that he might still feel the need to attack me because I still smelled partly human, but he hadn't tried anything the first time so I decided I should be safe. My heart is still beating despite the sudden attacks I seem to be experiencing occasionally. It feels like a weight is pressing on my chest restricting me from breathing while my heart throbs frantically and liquid fire races through my veins. I hadn't let Laurent see me when I had such an attack like the first one after I used my shield for the first time. I think he caught on though that I was still having them. He seemed to be patiently waiting for my transformation to finish. I rarely slept now, but I welcomed it when I could because it meant a few hours of escape. I walked at a humans pace toward the house debating on what my response to Felix would be the next time I saw him. I know what Irena would say…she only talked about me finding me a mate every other day. Sometimes I wondered if she still considered me a threat the way she would go on. Needless to say I already knew I had found my soul mate and lost him, along with most of my soul. As far as I knew vampire's never find another like that. Then again I think she just wanted to see me happy so she could feel like a good mother. Either way I wasn't opposed to being happy, I just knew there wasn't anything better than the mirage that was Edward and his family that was before my birthday of course.

When I entered the house Irena gave me 4.8 seconds to get settled in before she came flying downstairs telling me I needed to get ready. I laughed as she threw Laurent's clothes at him, but the laughing stopped when she forced me into a chair in front of a mirror that probably had every hair torture device known to man laid out before it. I cringed taking in the sight and then it was Laurent's turn to laugh. I tried to go to my happy place while Irena went to work, but her constant muttering kept breaking my perfect recollection of Wuthering Heights from playing through my head. When she stepped away from me, I gazed at the woman in the mirror. Her hair was gracefully piled on top of her head with subtle hints of rhinestone hairpins delicately woven throughout. Soft brown curls cascaded down around her face and then trailed down her back and the nape of her neck. She was beautiful and reminded me of something in fairy tales. I had to blink a number of times before I allowed myself to accept the reflection as my own. Irena placed a magnificent gold and champaign dress in front of me (I imagined Sophie's dress like the one Kiera Knightly wore in The Duchess). I stepped into it quickly and turned for her to tie and fasten the back. I took a moment to panic when I looked down at my dress and the cuffs, concealing my arms. Luckily, Irena handed me elbow length gloves that matched my dress, which I quickly slid up my arms while Irena was too distracted to notice my scars. Laurent looked very French in his ruffled shirt and coat tails. Irena had also managed to find herself a dress to match the exact color in Laurent's shirt.

"Okay my lovelies, are we ready?" Laurent asked before extending an arm to Irena and then to me. I took Laurent's arm and smiled to Irena. Laurent had splurged a few days ago and got the most expensive luxury sedan he could find with deeply tinted glass, which Laurent hinted would come in handy if we partied till dawn. The drive to the Louvre Museum was quick as can be expected with a vampire driving. When Laurent pulled up, valet's assisted Irena and I out of the vehicle, turning more than a few heads. The other guests' costumes were brilliantly colored mixed with classic pale shades as well. Our attire matched perfectly with the rest of the guests and I couldn't help but smile. I briefly wondered if Laurent would be able to control himself, but one look at him with Irena on his arm, told me he could handle anything as long as he had her to steady him. The music swelled as we were greeted into the ballroom; the attendant hardly looked at the names on the tickets as Irena winked at him. The ballroom was a masterpiece from the parquet floors to the pillowing silk and chiffon panels that adorned the fifty foot ceilings. The whole scene was breathtaking…I really felt as though I were at an 18th Century ball. Some people had masks decorated in feather and sequins and others were more subtle. My mask was a basic antique white with gold rhinestone on the edges and only covered my eyes resting on the bridge of my nose.

I watched Laurent twirl Irena onto the dance floor as they gazed into each others eyes. It was hard to watch such a private exchange that I turned my attention to the humans around me. Almost all of the men within a fifteen foot radius of me was staring and even a few women. I was surprised how easily I referred to the humans with disgust, as I started to move away from the on lookers. Suddenly though I felt a cold tap me on my shoulder and a voice I hadn't forgotten.

"May I have this dance?" said Felix. I turned and gawked at his piercing red eyes as he smiled at me. It probably took me more than a minute to gather my composure enough to take his out stretched hand. I looked at him amazed that he would even step foot into a room full of humans, but he seemed comfortable.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I whispered as we walked to the dance floor.

"It's not without difficulty, but I hunted before coming in to find you" Felix smirked. I didn't know what to think or feel or say even. I hadn't even had time to worry about who I would dance with when I got here, before my tall knight showed up in a long black cloak. Felix effortlessly spun me around the dance floor and I even saw Irena with her mouth hanging open when she caught sight of us. Laurent did not look happy, but he didn't try to interrupt us. The harsh ruby red color of his eyes had been unnerving the first time I met him, but now they didn't seem as treacherous. For the longest time we just danced without speaking, my eyes would scan the room and then fall back on Felix who seemed to never look away from me.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he said as I rest my head on his shoulder. My breath caught at the significance of his words…Felix was definitely attracted to me, which explained his appearance here.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked him.

"I had to see you again and when I went to the spot where we met I followed your trail back to the house in time to see you leave. After that I just had to see where you were going and then when I realized you had no one to dance with, so I stepped in" he said as his arms tightened around me.

"You don't even know me" I told him as I fidgeted. I wasn't sure how to process what he was saying. I saw Irena grinning like a fool at me from across the room and I looked back at Felix.

"I want to get to know you, if you will let me. Would you like to go for a walk and get some fresh air?" Felix shifted uncomfortably while eyeing the humans around us. I agreed, because it seemed clear that he was about to reach his breaking point. Felix led me outside with his hand on the small of my back and visibly calmed as the fresh air hit us. I removed my mask as we stepped outside.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my head. How can you stand to be near so many when you are so young?" he questioned.

"I am just special that way, I guess.

"I suppose so," he said as he stared at me. The intensity of his eyes made me turn away and start to walk along the sidewalk. "I was your parents, their eyes are golden, are they animal drinkers?"

"Yes, we are" I told him with all seriousness.

"Oh, I have met one of your kind before. It was a long time ago, but he too drank only from animals. I wasn't aware there were more who followed that way."

"There are a few of us that chose it. Are you a member of the Volturi guard?"

"Yes" Felix said with pride.

"Tell me about them"

"Well, they are like royalty. They are the most powerful vampires in the world and it is their job to watch over all vampires to make sure our secret is safe. I have served the Volturi for a long time now."

"And where do they think you are now?"

"I do as I please with my own time. I would love to show you the castle and Aro is very interested to meet you."

"You told him about me?! Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have no secrets from them Sophie. They are just curious about the woman who has captured my attention. You have done nothing wrong; they would just like to meet you. Come with me, I promise you won't be disappointed" Felix said as he held both of my hands in his.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"It would be very bad manners to refuse them. You have nothing to be scared of, would it help if I hold your hand the whole time?" his eyes pleaded.

"What if I smell too human to them?" I countered.

"Non-sense, they would not hurt you, plus you smell more vampire than anything else and it gets stronger every time I see you, now come" Felix said as he took my hand and we ran. I was scared, I didn't know what to expect from these vampires. I had a feeling Laurent would not be pleased to know I walked right into Volterra after his warning of how they collect powers. I wondered briefly what powers they may possess, but knowing I had my shield at my disposal I agreed with Felix when he said that declining their invitation would be bad manners. Felix kept my pace as we ran through the night. We entered the city in less time than I had anticipated and I was surprised how close I had been to Volterra all this time without knowing. Finally, we entered a brick building and Felix led me down a long corridor before opened an iron gate. Once threw the gate we wander down another long hall before entering the castle through a back way. True to his word Felix held my hand tightly as we came up to a glass door where a receptionist greeted us. I did a double take looking at the woman behind the desk, before I was sure she was human. I carefully locked that information away for later consideration as Felix led me deeper into the castle. At the end of the hall, were two very large ornate wooden doors with hints of iron worked into them. Felix turned to look at me when we reached the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I was so scared; I just nodded hoping he couldn't see threw me. "They will adore you" he said quickly before placing a kiss on my cheek and opening the door. I tried to compose my expression, but was quickly awed by the décor and the three figures lounging in chairs fit for kings at the head of the room. Before me were the same vampires from the painting that used to hang in Carlisle's study back in Forks. Realizing this information seemed to grant me some courage, because I straightened up and walked straight toward them with Felix at my side. Deciding to keep with my attire I released Felix's hand and curtsied before his masters. Aro was on his feet immediately at my show of respect and quickly took my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sophie, I am glad Felix has decided to share you with us tonight. I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus, but please I have asked Felix to invite you here tonight so that we may learn more about you."

"What is it that you would like to know?" I asked. He certainly seemed to be very curious about what little Felix was able to tell him about me.

"Well as you can imagine I was very surprised to hear you still have human qualities. I would like to hear about your creation and about you're… family."

"My father was interrupted when he bit me, so his theory is that only a small amount of his venom was passed to me. Thus I seem to be changing quite slowly, but always progressing. My father's name is Laurent whom I believe you have met before and my mother Irena is from a coven in the US." As I spoke, Aro listened intently and then came forward extending a hand to Felix. Felix took his hand without hesitation, but I got the feeling I was missing something. Aro looked intently at me as he released Felix's hand.

"You and your family are animal drinkers. What made you choose that way of life?" Aro asked. I was shocked that he posed such a question, but now the gesture between Felix and Aro seemed to be explained. Felix noticed my confusion and spoke.

"Aro has an amazing talent, which allows him to hear my thoughts when he touches me. He knows of your family through the conversation we had earlier" Felix said.

"Sophie, may I?" Aro asked extending his hand to me. Realizing what he wanted I smiled internally, nearly positive that his gift would not work on me as Edward's had not worked. As Aro reached out for my gloved hand I knew I did not want him to see my scars, so I took his hand and placed it on my cheek much to his surprise at first. Aro smiled as he took my face in both his hands, but then the smile faded.

"I see nothing" he said as he tried to conceal his frustration. "Sophie, did you know that you have a gift?" Aro asked.

"No, not for sure. I have met one other vampire who had a special talent whom said his gift did not work on me, but I had considered it a fluke until now" I told him with as much sincerity as I could portray.

"This is very intriguing, Demetri would you ask Jane to join us?"

"Yes, master" responded Demetri. Felix looked from me and then to Aro with fear in his eyes.

"Relax Felix, if I am right she will not be harmed" Aro stated. A moment later a small girl cloaked in black entered the room. She couldn't have been anymore than thirteen or fourteen years old at the time of her change.

"You called, master" Jane said.

"Yes, Jane it would seem that my new friend Sophie seems to be immune from my gift, would you see if she is immune to you as well?" Aro asked.

"It would be my pleasure, master. This may hurt a little" Jane said as her piercing red eyes focused on me. Felix watched with guard confusion from Jane and then to me. I felt nothing as I looked between Jane and then Aro.

"Exceptional, she is immune to us all" Aro laughed. "My child you have an amazing talent, is there any way I could persuade you to join us?"

"I am flattered, but my place is with my family. Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I can't stay. My family and I are supposed to travel to the US tonight to spend time with my mother's sisters" I said nervously.

"The offer still stands should you chose to change your mind, Sophie and please do come back and visit with us again. I would love to see how you develop your talent once you have completed the change" with that Aro kissed my hand goodbye and Felix led me from the room. Neither Felix nor I spoke while we traveled toward my home. We reached the marsh lands just as the sun was coming up.

"He was very impressed with you, Sophie. You should be honored and I was so proud of how brave you were" Felix told me as we came to a stop. "Are you sure you have to leave tonight for the US?"

"Yes, I promised my mother we could go right after the ball was over" I told him. He sounded so upset that I was leaving, it reminded me of when me of when Edward would leave me for a few days to hunt with his brothers.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe a long time." Clearly, his feelings ran deeper for me than I thought, but I didn't know what I felt for him. I knew I didn't love him, but I did enjoy his company. He needed to know the truth…that I was broken. I

"Do you have a phone so that I may call you?"

"Felix, I had fun tonight, but I am broken…you don't want me. I already met my mate and lost him, I could never love another like that. You deserve someone who is whole and I can't be that for you."

"Sophie, I know that my feelings run deeper for you and yours do for me, but I don't care. If you have truly lost your mate, then you need to move on and I can be that one for you. I can help you find passion again. But enough of this let us hunt. Your need must be great since you are so young yet." I was rather hungry so I let Felix lead me further into the marsh. I caught the scent of some wild bulls and shot after them. Felix made a face at the scent. "Meet me at the tree when you are finished, I think I can find something that smells better than that."

I let Felix go without complaint; I wasn't about to tell him to change his diet for me. I really wasn't that hungry, so I took down one bull and then headed for the tree. When I arrived, I quickly took to my branch and waited. I don't know how far Felix would have gone to find a better meal, but it may have been far. Minutes later I could hear someone approaching, the minute I saw Felix I jumped down from my branch. I crouched as my feet touched the ground and when I looked up to stand up straight Felix was nearly on top of me, standing mere inches from my face.

"Sophie" Felix whispered as his breathe consumed my senses. His breathe was intoxicatingly sweet, different from the last time. My throat suddenly recognized why his breathe was so much more potent than before. The scent of fresh human blood was still on his lips as his face inched ever so closely to mine. Suddenly, I couldn't contain my body as I propelled myself the last inch and crashed into Felix's lips as I closed my eyes. I was almost wild in my attempt to scour his mouth for the last remnants of blood. My body was screaming out of more blood and I growled into his mouth when I couldn't find any more. Felix groaned as he lifted me up to his height and pressed my body against the tree. His lips moved expertly beneath mine as I started to realize my hasty actions. His cool hands massaged my back as we continued to kiss slowly now. The way Felix made small circles with his hands and the sensation of kissing another, made my eyes pop open as memories of Edward flooded my mind. My heart and my head finally caught up with the rest of my body and I pushed Felix away. I dropped to the ground gasping for air as a single tear slid down my face. Felix had also wound up on the ground, but the sight of my tear had him at my side in a heartbeat.

"Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry, Sophie, I'm sorry."

"No, I am fine. I am not physically hurt. It was just the first time I kissed someone since…" I didn't have to finish my sentence for him to know who I was talking about. Although I suddenly thought of when Laurent kissed me, but this was different…I had wanted to kiss Felix. "I have to go, before my family comes looking for me." I told him my phone number before running off and leaving Felix at my tree. I didn't slow down a single beat as I sped towards home. I burst through the front door, slamming it and then slide down it to the floor. Laurent and Irena came barreling down the stairs not a second later.

"Sophie! Do you have any idea who that was? Where did you go with him?" Laurent demanded.

"We didn't know where to find you, Sophie. We were so worried they may try to keep you!" Irena yelled.

"I'm sorry and they didn't keep me so everything is fine" I told them.

"They?!? I want to know everything now!" Laurent screamed. I went into the abridged version about having met Felix before and my brief visit with Aro in Volterra, editing out the kissing and the human blood consuming on my part at the end. When Laurent was done yelling at me about how stupid I was, and how I could have ruined everything, he stalked off. Irena stayed behind, sitting on the staircase.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I said staring at my feet.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked. I looked up at her to see a grin spread across her face.

"Yes" I said as I covered my face with my hands.

"I knew it! He is pretty handsome, but do you think he would be able to leave the guard though if you wanted to be together. I can't see you joining them although I am sure they would love to have your gift in their arsenal" Irena babbled on.

"Mom, I don't know if I like him that way" I groaned.

"Well then I guess its good we are leaving today. Maybe time apart will help you decide, come on I will help you pack" Irena smiled as she pulled me from the floor.

* * *

**Well the holidays are approaching quickly and with that in mind, I am going to be pretty busy. I may not have time to update next weekend but I will definitely have another chapter up by Christmas. Please read and review! Roastedheart I tried to be more descriptive just for you! Thanks! I also want to thank bornagoof and gabby871 for reviewing, your suggestions and support count!  
**

bornagoof 


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own twilight.**

**Well here is the next chapter as promised and this one is even longer than the last. I hope you like it, because I am getting really excited about what's coming soon. Stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sophie/Bella's POV

This time around Laurent and I traveled by plane with Irena to return to the states. Irena managed to stay relatively calm during the majority of the flight, but was practically bouncing in her seat by the time we started to descend. The whole flight Irena was trying to prepare me to meet her family. She went over their backgrounds briefly and then tried to describe their personalities. I cringed when Irena expanded into their extended family the Cullen's, telling me how I must meet them. Laurent was quick to deter her from any other conversations about the Cullen's and I was grateful; he knew exactly how I would react to having to see the Cullen's again. During the entire plane ride Laurent seemed to be managing his thirst quite well until we finally landed. While we were graciously waiting to exit the plane behind all of the slow moving humans, Laurent seemed to be very uncomfortable; he complained that we were going to need to make a hasty exit from the airport. However, his quick escape plan was spoiled when four sets of golden eyes where waiting for us as we exited the gate.

Irena grabbed my hand squeezing it just a bit before releasing it and then ran up to and tall inhumanly beautiful strawberry blond woman. From the descriptions, Irena gave me on the plane I was able to determine this must be Tanya, the leader of their coven. To Tanya's left, I was able to identify Kate and on Tanya's right I knew the man and woman must be Carmen and Eleazer. Tanya's eyes watched Laurent carefully as she hugged her sister and then at the last minute her gaze shifted to me before she released her. The uncertainty there was not lost on me; perhaps Laurent was right about it being a bit more difficult to win over the rest of the Denali coven. Once Irena had hugged all the members of her family, she turned back and reached out for me. I stepped forward cautiously as all eyes turned to me and Irena introduce me as her daughter.

"Hello Sophie, I guess I am your Aunt Tanya then" she said as she smiled warmly at me. I tried to keep my heart beat steady as I returned her smile, but I was more than a little nervous. Kate was next to introduce herself to me and seemed a bit more trusting. She was bold enough to reach out and hug me, which I was not expecting. Then, I was turned to greet Carmen and Eleazer. Carmen seemed nice enough and shook my hand, but Eleazer was looking at me quite strangely.

"You are quite remarkable child" he said looking from me to Laurent.

"I thought you would think so Eleazer, but perhaps we can begin that discussion back at the house" Laurent responded. Eleazer nodded and without another word the group turned and started to make their way toward the exit. When we got outside the group headed for two cars, Tanya and Kate got into the front of one car and Carmen and Eleazer got into the front of the other.

"Laurent, maybe I should ride with Sophie and you can go with Tanya and Kate. The trip to the house will take an hour and you know how shy she is" Irena suggested. Laurent turned to Irena and rubbed her shoulders as he spoke.

"She is a big girl Irena, just because she is our child doesn't mean you should baby her. I'm sure she can handle herself, plus I think it would be good for her to speak with Eleazer he might be able to help her to understand her gift" he said as he opened the car door for me to ride with Eleazer.

"I'll be fine, mom" I told Irena as I got into the car and Laurent shut the door. Eleazer and Carmen were both turned around in their seats looking at me when I finally looked straight ahead.

"You are remarkably calm for a newborn, how do you do it?" Carmen asked.

"Um…I …I really have no clue. I have never met any newborns before, so I didn't realize I was so different" I told her. Eleazer puller away from the airport swiftly and seemed to be watching me very carefully, but didn't say anything the rest of the trip. I watched the trees as we drove by quickly, almost silently; my phone suddenly vibrated and I reached in my pocket. Only three people had this number since Laurent gave me the phone; but I was fairly certain it wouldn't be Laurent or Irena. I flipped open the screen to see the message.

F: I will be waiting when you return, Sophie. Please don't stay away long.

I shook my head while I read the message. Felix was going to be a problem, it was like Jacob all over again, but without having been friends. I definitely didn't want to piss him off, considering he was well connected, but I knew I didn't have feelings for him. The only reason I wanted to kiss him, was because of bloodlust. I wondered if he knew what he was doing when he came to me like that, I couldn't be sure. I didn't think I gave him the wrong impression when we first met, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that this relationship would be useful. Felix he told me he knew his feelings ran deeper than mine, but he didn't care. Actually, he said he could fix me and why should I try to stop him, I didn't know if he could find a way to heal me somehow. Now that Laurent had Irena, I knew I would need some kind of distraction to keep me from the house sometimes and I was in need of some new friends. I laughed to myself about how Laurent would be so mad at me if I continued to spend time with Felix and how happy that would make Irena. And so my mind was set, I would continue to see Felix when we returned to France, he was better than nothing at all.

S: I will try not to. I am bored already. Tell Aro I was happy to meet him and his brothers.

"Is that your parents?" Carmen asked.

"No, a friend" I told her. We pulled up to the house a moment later, but I wouldn't exactly call it a house. It looked more like a mansion and had wings like a hospital that must have been added on through the years. I got out of the car and followed everyone inside, trying to take in everything I saw. The inside was decorated beautifully with rich wood accents, shockingly different from the Cullen home. It looked at though they were going for a much more rustic feel with all of the warm colors and hard wood floors.

"Sophie" Irena called out to me, I had been so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize that everyone was already seated in the other room. I walked in and took a seat next to Irena, while she took my hand in hers and held it in her lap smiling at me. I half smiled and looked up to see everyone watching me. I squeezed Irena's hand leaning back almost angling myself behind her; having all of them stare at me at once was rather intimidating.

"How old are you Sophie?" Tanya asked eyeing me carefully.

"She is about six months old" Laurent answered coolly.

"She is so reserved, calm and then I listen to her heartbeat and it is soaring. It's so peculiar. Irena explained that you were interrupted, but why didn't you just rectify that after you realized she was experiencing the change anyway?" Tanya said.

"He let me choose" I responded.

"And that's not to mention I couldn't if she didn't want me too. She has a very special gift, that I was hoping Eleazer would be able to help her with" Laurent said.

"Yes, she is blocking me now, meaning she is some kind of shield" Eleazer said looking at me.

"She doesn't even know she is doing it and we have come to find that some powers do not work on her at all. Aro can not read her and Jane was quite put out as well" Laurent smirked.

Eleazer's eyes were hard as he looked at me. "I have never met a shield strong enough to deflect a power as old as the Volturi. You are exactly the kind of gift they would love to acquire."

"I know, they have already extended an offer to me, but I declined" I told him.

"The Volturi are very powerful, I am surprised you chose to stay with Laurent and Irena" Eleazer continued.

"I have no interest in the way they live, I want to stay with my family."

"Well, you really shouldn't say you have no interest, Sophie dear. I think your boyfriend would be quite upset to hear you say that" Irena giggled. Laurent stood suddenly gripping my shoulders.

"Boyfriend!? He most certainly is not your boyfriend and I don't want you anywhere near him and give the Volturi a chance to suck you in. What happened to staying away from them? Do you want them to take you away from us?"

"He is not my boyfriend and they couldn't take me away from you." Laurent's eyes had been hard during his speech, but softened at my response.

"Yes, I would like to see them try, huh" Laurent laughed a bit and then released me to go back to his seat. Everyone else in the room had been extremely quiet and still during the scene Laurent had just played out. "I'm sorry for my outburst" Laurent said turning the others.

"What do you mean try?" Eleazer questioned.

"Well, perhaps a demonstration is in order then. Sophie, would you be so kind to show Eleazer what I meant about them only being able to try to take you away?" I stood up and walked a few yards away from the furniture and turned back to the group.

"Eleazer, go ahead and try to approach her." Eleazer got up from his seat, looking from me to Laurent. "She won't harm you." I watched as he turned back to face me and walked forward. As soon as Eleazer got a few feet away from the group, I felt my shield begin to tingle as I threw it around myself and smiled. He seemed to notice the change in my face and paused momentarily. In the time he took to pause I saw my reflection in his golden eyes…my eyes stared back white or even a silver color. I turned toward the mirror to my right to see if it was real. My eyes were completely silver and white when I invoked my shield. I knew my eyes were not red like most newborns, but it seemed that when I used my shield they made a complete transformation from the murky brown and grey they were moments before to this. Lost in my discovery I finally felt Eleazer come in contact with my shield finally and I instinctively threw him back without looking. When I turned around to face the group, Eleazer had been able to right himself and land gracefully near the couch where Laurent sat.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to push you away…it was instinct because I was preoccupied." I turned to Laurent suddenly "you didn't tell me they turned silver when I used my shield."

"I thought you knew, dear" he said coolly.

"I have never seen such a gift. You seem to have defenses against both mental and physical attacks, it's nearly unimaginable. Have you experimented with your shield to see if you can protect others?" Eleazer asked.

"I didn't know that I could do such a thing, but if you can teach me I will try" I said.

So in the weeks that followed that first day, I developed a new routine. Everyday, Eleazer and I would train for a few hours; spending half the time on theory and the other half on experimenting on theories. Eleazer explained that every skill is different…some can be fixed, but others can be molded. He had me practice on trying to make shapes out of my shields. My default shape always seemed to be a bubble, but that was always the way I described it. Eleazer wanted me to imagine it as square or flat or see if I could make it creep along the ground or up a tree. By trying to shape it to what I wanted I was able to use my shield for other things, like molding a shield around an object and then drawing the shield with the object inside towards me. It was almost like being telekinetic, but it was the push and pull over my shield that allowed me to do it. We also discovered at I could make more than one shield at a time. Over time, we realized that I always had a mental shield, but that the physical one was another one all together. My progress was slow day to day trying to create and hold multiple shields at a time, but I progressed nonetheless. Kate and Tanya had even taken an interest in my training. Besides Eleazer's gift to be able to read someone's talent, Kate was also gifted. She was able to run an electric current across her skin to zap her enemies' at different thresholds of pain.

It took me almost 10 hours of practice before I was able to keep Tanya from being shocked by Kate when I was touching her, and then we tried it at a distance and zilch. It was extremely frustrating as I watched each painful face Tanya made when I wasn't able to exceed at my task. I remember how Laurent said that emotion can be tied to a vampire's gift, so I let my aggravation simmer inside of me for a few moments before I tried again, and I did it! Eleazer and Laurent were very proud and asked what helped my resolve, which I was forced to tell them that my anger fueled my ability. Quickly, Eleazer asked how much anger it took to be successful, but I didn't answer his question. I couldn't help but think of the day in the marsh when I had destroyed everything in a hundred yards of me, because I let my true emotions out. Training was beginning to take a toll on me day after day. It had been almost a month since I had slept to relieve what few remaining parts of me were human and the bruise like shadows under my eyes were not fading after I hunted anymore. I was in danger of having another painful attack, but with so many people here it was going to be hard to hide.

Somehow through my daily training and hunting with the family, I had begun to develop a relationship with Tanya. Even though I never talked much when I was around her, I listened and that seemed to be good enough. I was finally feeling like I belonged and Tanya and Eleazer had stopped giving me strange looks like they thought I was hiding something…now we seemed to really blend. I had even agreed to go out shopping with Tanya and Kate while the couples were preoccupied. Shopping with Kate and Tanya was nothing like shopping with Alice except for the platinum credit cards. Tanya didn't feel the need to race through the store, but looked casually while we chatted over the racks.

"Sophie?! Are you even going to pick something up?" Tanya asked me.

"Umm, I am not very good at this kind of thing. Anything I pick for myself, Irena tells me is boring, so I gave up letting her pick out my outfits" I said back staring at a table of cashmere sweaters.

"Well, you just need some tips is all. You can't dress like a human anymore; you are far too beautiful now. Don't buy the same color all the time and always try on styles you don't think you would like, because you never know how good it looks until you have it on. Here try these" Tanya said handing me a few things. I looked at the dozen things she gave me and laughed to myself. Sure, just try a few things… Once we had purchased several hundred dollars worth of clothes each, Kate pulled us over to a bench where we could people watch. She was very good at pointing out what people were doing wrong concerning how they dressed themselves in the morning. We must have sat there for two hours laughing at some of the concoctions some people put together…if I had been anymore human I think I might have peed myself on more than one occasion. It felt so good to laugh…I hadn't been able to laugh like that in forever it felt like.

"So what about that boyfriend of yours, Sophie? You sure have been receiving a lot of packages in the mail" Tanya laughed. I tried to hide my face, but Kate just grabbed my face saying I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I have been receiving "packages" rather frequently since I arrived in Denali. All of them were from Felix, and in the beginning they were all pretty extravagant, but slowly they transformed into something more appropriate. I don't know whether he figured out my taste more from our regular conversations about my time with my family or if he broke into my room in France to figure it out. Either way, I was glad he wasn't sending, jewelry and fancy dresses. Irena was over the moon with the gifts I received, and she was more than happy to hide all of the "packages" from Laurent so he wouldn't get upset.

Felix and I had actually become somewhat close through all of our long distant chats. He stuck to the basic conversations and eventually we broke into in depth discussions about places I have always wanted to travel to and places he had already been. This friendship hit close to home a lot and I always thought of Jacob when I got off the phone with Felix. It seemed I was doomed to always have my friends want something more. I liked Felix and I wanted to make him happy, but I didn't love him the way he wanted me to. I have to admit with Jacob at the end before I left I thought maybe he had worn me down enough that there might really be something there. That maybe…just maybe I did start to have feeling for him too and someday I would be truly happy with Jacob. Obviously fate had other ideas for me.

"Well, are you going to spill or not?" Kate asked me quite defiantly.

"He's nice?" I said sheepishly. Kate and Tanya burst into laughter at my reply and I even laughed too. "He has been a good friend, but he wants a lot more then I can give him. And the gifts are just…I don't know…it feels like he is trying to make me love him with all of the things he sends. I am just not ready to love someone again" I told them and realized I said too much.

"Again?" Tanya asked, her eyes trained on my expression. I could feel the anxiety swell inside of me and my eyes closed as I tried to push back the memories of his face. I tried to take a calming breathe, but it hitched as I felt a tear escape. Traitorous tear, I thought as I shook my head. I did not want to share this with them, but I knew I needed to say enough to make them not want to ask again. I looked up at them and they were waiting ever so patiently for me to continue.

"I'm sorry… but I can't relive what he…what he and his family did to me. Please… don't make me explain" I said to them and if I didn't know any better I would say they were on the verge of tears with me. The rest of the trip, Tanya and Kate made no mention of my emotional outburst and it seemed as though they were taking it upon themselves to return my mood to the one of laughter before the dreaded question was asked.

When we got home the house was quiet, I took my purchases up to my room and started to put them away when I heard Irena and Kate laughing about all of the awful things we had seen people wearing. I finished putting away my things and went down to join them only to find the whole family had come to hear the stories…and then one story rolled into another about other strange experiences the Denali's had had with human since living here. When the laughter died down, the conversations rolled over to other strange vampires they had met along the way and they slowed down on those stories, Carmen asked about the Cullen's.

"Have we heard from the Cullen's recently?" Carmen asked and my stomach plummeted.

"No, not since a few months ago. I have been meaning to give them a call and see how they are doing, especially Edward" Tanya said. My mind was in over drive and I struggling with myself not to show signs of stress, but I wasn't sure how I was fairing. I left my eyes on the floor, only to look up once and see Laurent watching me with a guarded expression.

"Oh Tanya, will you never leave him alone. You are completely insatiable when it comes to Edward Cullen" Kate said. I was confused by her tone, but the meaning was not lost on me. Clearly, Tanya had pursued Edward at one point or another and she was still very much attracted to him.

"Let me explain to Sophie before we go on. The Cullen's are another vegetarian family like ourselves and we have been friends with them so long we like to think of them as family…cousins or something like that. There are three couples in the family and then Edward is the odd man out some would say. Tanya has been chasing after Edward almost since the beginning, but has never been close to winning any of his affections and until recently he has never shown any kind of interest in any female. However, almost two years ago he supposed fell head over heals for a human girl. Tanya was quite upset as you can imagine that he would show any interest in anyone besides her, but more so because she was just a human. Tanya had a brief fit that a human could be more attractive then her, but then the Cullen's told us they had to leave…that their mere presence to the human girl was putting her life in danger."

"Edward has always had some inner turmoil over what we are, so he refused to change her and thus left her to live out the rest of her days, which is quite dangerous. You see humans are not supposed to know about us and if the Volturi ever found out that there was a human walking around with that kind of knowledge, they could all be killed. But nevertheless, they came and stayed with us for a few weeks before they left for the East Coast, but the whole family is in shambles over the loss of this girl. I think they got too attached and never imagined Edward would be so stubborn as to not change her, but he is convinced that this is the only way. Last we heard the arguments over what happened in Forks were so bad that they separated. Edward left the family only days after they came here and they haven't seen him since. As far as Carlisle and Esme and the rest of their children go, they have also split up and are currently living apart. They have never been so broken before and I hope that this won't be permanent but we don't know" Irena said.

All this information swirled in my head. Edward left because he thought his family was putting me in danger and apparently the rest of them didn't agree with Edward's choice, but it didn't make sense. If they didn't want to leave me then why did they…Edward is not the boss of them. How did I know that the Denali's even had the real story? They could have told them anything so they didn't look like the bad guys for all I know. But Alice…I always believed Alice at the very least would come back for me when I was in trouble, but she never came. I have been so close to death in the last year that I have run out of fingers and toes to keep track of them all. So what conclusion am I supposed to come to other than Edward told me the truth that day…that they didn't want me…that they never really loved me…it was all an act or a game to them to manipulate a human. Irena was still talking about them, but I couldn't listen anymore. The searing pain in my chest was flaring up at the mere mention of them and I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown if I continued to think about them. Slowly I rose from my seat and slipped out while they continued to talk about whatever. I was glad no one took notice of my escape as I ran from the house.

I let the tears have full rain over my body and when I got far enough away I collapsed to the ground, letting the sobs rack through my body. I didn't know what to believe…he told me he didn't love me, but the Denali's were painting a different picture. But if he did care for me, then why leave me…why would he want me to die. There was no way he loved me, because if he did he would not want me to be in such pain. No, whatever they told Tanya was not the truth…I shouldn't let this make me backpedal…I have been doing so well lately. I have made new friends and while the hole in my chest still throbs occasionally when something reminds me of him…I have managed to push through the pain to still function. I do not want to go back to dead Bella. I am Sophie now and I have parents, and a family and even possibly a boyfriend. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind I know I wasn't fooling myself. I knew that I was taking these things hoping that by adding them all up I would end up happy, as stupid as that was, but for now I needed to believe it, because without this delusion, my life would be nothing. My soul was lost without this plan.

Just when I thought I had reigned all of my emotions back in, I felt something else beginning to burn in my chest. I gasped at the feel of the pain as it shot through my body with a vengeance. I couldn't breath, I could hardly think and the pain was everywhere. It was worse than before, swelling to a new level of pain I never felt before. I choked out a scream as my body contorted on the ground. I dug my hands into the soil around me trying to find my bearings, but the pain was too much. I was too disoriented to be able to tell which way was up or down, I had forgotten where I was now. I could see clouds above me, but then I would see flashes of memories…James biting me in the ballet studio…Laurent biting me…Edward leaving me in the woods. It was like a reel of all the most painful moments of my life, this pain that I was feeling now was making me remember all the things I didn't want to because it was the same…the same inferno coursing through my veins. I cried out a few more times while my back arched and my legs flailed…how long would it last this time?! Somewhere through the blackness I saw, I could hear voices…I couldn't feel anything but the pain, but I could hear Laurent and Irena talking quickly.

**Eleazer's POV**

Somewhere between all of the stories Sophie had gotten up and left. Irena announced she was going to go see what she was up to and Laurent was quick to say he would accompany her. Ever since Laurent returned I just couldn't shake this bad feeling about him that I had. I kept trying to tell myself it was only because he caused Irena so much pain while he was gone, but I didn't trust him. His story about Sophie just didn't sit right…it was hard to believe he had no idea she was gifted before he so mistakenly sunk his teeth into her. I think he knew exactly what he was doing and had created this whole story in order to keep her with him. She was extremely powerful and had still not tapped into the full potential of her capabilities.

My impressions of Sophie were a little scattered. She seemed so shy, but when she trained she gave herself over to her instincts completely and gained the confidence of a lioness. She was quite an enigma; her strange change was unheard of. She still had a heartbeat, but was so comfortable with all of her vampire characteristics. She was a natural if I had even seen one and yet she was so reserved; she acted more like a hundred year old vampire instead of only being six months old. God, I just couldn't wrap my head around it! She was so…different than any gifted vampire I have taught and with all of these new found talents she had, she didn't seem happy. There was a sadness about her she never talked about, and for as special as she was and made for this life I kept feeling like there was a huge part of her that was missing…

"Laurent! What is happening to her?! What's wrong with her?!" Irena screamed and as I came running into the main room. Sophie was on the ground writhing in pain, trying desperately to hold back her screams.

"Relax Irena; she has had attacks like this before…I think it's the venom finally making progress through her body. It's been a long time since I knew she had one though, because she has been trying to hide it from me, but they usually only last a few hours and then she will sleep. But I have never seen her react this way before, its like they are getting worse… perhaps she is getting closer to finishing the transformation" Laurent said.

"Attacks? Why have you never mentioned this before?" I yelled at Laurent. I couldn't help but feel protective of her now that we had bonded during her training sessions. I didn't like seeing her in pain; it was unnatural for our kind to experience pain like this. I was furious that Laurent would be so irresponsible as to forget to mention Sophie's condition. "How long will it last?" I asked.

"I am unsure, three maybe four hours and then its as though she is sleeping and she would stay that way for maybe twice as long as she was in pain. I don't know any more than that, she never talks about them" he said watching her body fight. We tried to put her on the couch, but the violent spasms that shook her body didn't allow her to stay still. After two hours she was still in agony, her jaw was clenched holding back sound, fists balled, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly, her eyes burst open glowing completely white; it was something I saw happen when I had her training extra hard. Before I knew it I could feel wind wiping around the room though no windows or doors were open. She let out the most excruciating scream I had ever heard and I knew it was worse; she was losing control of her gift. Objects in the room started to vibrate and hop around without a reason. A mirror shattered behind me and the furniture began to shutter.

"What's happening?" Tanya yelled.

"She is losing control, her shields are acting wild" I told her.

"What should we do? She is going to bring the house down if this gets worse" Tanya said with fear in her eyes. I had no idea what to do. In this state I wasn't sure of she could hear me or not but I needed to get through to her; she needed to concentrate. I rushed forward against the wind as all the windows in the room burst, throwing glass everywhere. Slowly, I forced my way to Sophie's side and gripped her face. Her eyes were completely white, I couldn't even see her pupils and I wasn't even sure if she could see me, but I had to try.

"Sophie, look at me!" I screamed in her face. "Concentrate on the sound of my voice, Laurent says it shouldn't be long now…it's almost over, but you need to hang on." I looked up at the rest of my family, panic was clear on all of theirs faces, but nothing was exploding so I must be getting through to her. "Sophie, think of the happiest memories you have and used it for strength, we are all here for you and we are not leaving until this is over, do you understand me?" I asked her with as much hope as I could muster. She blinked and very slowly the room was going still again. There were still a few things trembling slightly, but it seemed she had a better grasp while I was talking to her. And then, just as suddenly as everything started, it stopped and everything was silent. Sophie's body rocked a few more times, but then she closed her eyes and seemed to be resting peacefully. I looked up at my Carmen and she was smiling at me; I smiled back. Tanya came forward and picked Sophie up from the floor and carried her upstairs. Laurent watched as Tanya went for the bedroom and turned to me, with a look of relief.

"You! How many of those has she had to go through, because of you?! Finish what you started; that would only mean three days or probably less in her case, of that and then she wouldn't have to feel that way ever again!" I yelled.

"She chose this, it is the way she wants it and I will respect it as long as she chooses it. Do you really think it wise to add more fuel to that fire? That is the work of the miniscule amount of venom that passed to her the first time and now you want me to just flood her system with that. Only if she wants me too will I agree to such a thing!" Laurent said venom lacing every word before he left the room.

Over the next few hours, we all watched over Sophie's sleeping form. It was so strange that we all had grown to care for her in such a small amount of time, but she seemed to strike a chord in every one of us. Tanya was bold enough to climb right into the bed with her pulling her into her chest stroking her hair. By the time the sun began to rise, Sophie began to stir and then swiftly she opened her eyes focusing on Tanya who was closest. Sophie gasped and turned her face away from Tanya while she tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't, you have nothing to be ashamed of Sophie, don't turn away from us when we have been waiting so patiently for you to wake" Tanya said soothingly. Sophie turned back to her with real tears on the brink of spilling over and hugged her. Sophie tried to get us all back to our normal routines, but on the inside we were all terrified of when she would experience another attack. I tried to ask her why she doesn't let Laurent finish her transformation, but she wouldn't talk about it. Sophie and I went back to training a few days later and she was making real progress. She had learned to maintain shields away from herself in order to protect other people. It was amazing…I was beginning to think she could do anything and since her last attack she did seem stronger and she even smelled less human. Maybe Laurent was right to let it over come her slowly, I wasn't sure how well the family would takes days of her being in that kind of pain, but I wasn't going to push the issue anymore; Sophie made it quite clear she wouldn't budge.

I was having Sophie shield herself and then levitate other objects around her with shields when I noticed something. When she shielded herself I saw her lift up just the slightest bit; I would assume so her shield could fully engulf her. I had been having her float things in shields, but I didn't even think about the fact that she shields herself…I wonder if she can move herself!? Just as I was about to announce my breakthrough I heard someone approaching from the east. The movements this person was making were very controlled and they were trying to get as close as possible without detection, but my training with the Volturi was their undoing. Sophie reacted to my tense posture and asked what was wrong. "Listen" I whispered. Ever so slowly, Sophie turned toward the east picking up on the soft foot falls of out visitor. Then the visitor stopped realizing that we had caught on to their approach. Sophie stepped up and placed herself in front of me, I was confident in her abilities, but allowing her to protect me was a little unnerving. I was always the protector, not the protected so it took all my strength to remain where I was.

Ever so slowly, the visitor advanced and then the wind shifted. "Felix?" I said shocked as he stepped through the trees and darted at Sophie sweeping her up in a large hug. He held her tightly for a moment before releasing her and setting her back down on the ground. I was awe struck, but composed myself quickly. "So it is you that the women have been teasing Sophie about. I had no idea you had such a soft spot" I spoke grinning. Felix took Sophie's hand in his left and came forward to shake my hand. He still had a grip that scared the masses, but he smiled back at me.

"I am afraid I have but only a few hours before I must return, would you mine if I stole Sophie away for awhile" Felix asked me. I knew Laurent would not be pleased with this, but I enjoyed seeing him angry.

"Of course, go have some fun, but steer clear of Sophie's father, he would not be pleased to see you here" I laughed as I told him.

"Thank you, Eleazer…Aro misses your presence immensely, I hope you visit soon" Felix replied.

"Of course" I told him, although I had no immediate plans of visiting for now. I headed back to the house to find Carmen and leave Sophie with some privacy. Back at the house Tanya and Carmen were watching tv; Kate and Irena were discussing movies and Laurent was nowhere to be scene. I sat down next to Carmen, kissing her temple and hoped she would catch on to my mood. She grinned sheepishly at me as her eyes looked towards the bedroom and I nodded.

The next day when Sophie and I went out to train, I was able to tell her about my epiphany from yesterday. We worked on trying to get her off the ground for hours before she was able to do it with any ease. It proved to be rather difficult to balance her weight properly in order for her to move in any direction besides up. Plus every time she started to get off balance she lost her concentration, which meant she dropped her shield which meant she dropped herself. I couldn't help but laugh more than a few times. As soon as she seemed to have a hang on it though I told her to incorporate it into the attacks I had been teaching her. There were some very rough run threws, but I developing this skill more would be extremely useful. I bet that no vampire had ever flown before now. Before we knew it, the sun was already setting and we had spent twice as long training today then we did any other day. However the excitement over Sophie's new talent was just too much fun to stop. We agreed to run one more exercise where I attacked Sophie and she was suppose to levitate herself up and zigzag through the field while I chased after her.

I sprung at her swiftly and she was able to escape quite easily, but as she shifted left and right while hovering over the ground I decided to see if I could jump up high enough to get her. I leapt from the ground crossing directions as she tried to avoid me, but a silver chain around her neck caught my attention and when she pushed her shield out to push me away I was caught off guard causing me to crash into a tree. I was shocked, but the look on my face must have been quite funny for Sophie burst into giggles which abruptly made her lose focus on her shield which let her fall to the ground with a crash too and then it was my turn to laugh. Sophie laughed at herself as she got up and tried to brush the debris from her clothes. As I watched her brush dirt and leaves from herself, something caught my eye. One of the cuffs that Sophie always wore had loosened during the fight and was now sagging down her arm revealing two silvery scars. She was still laughing to herself when she caught my gaze and quickly turned around to hide her arm from sight.

Something wasn't right, how could Sophie have scars on her arms if Laurent had bitten her on her shoulder. I had seen the bite myself and Sophie had never tried to hide it, but her arms…now that I think about it I have never seen her remove those cuffs or if she had she always wore something with sleeves. The scars were clearly bite marks, but why would she feel the need to hide them and why did she have them. She tried to walk away but I caught her elbow before she could make a run for it. I tried to pull the cuff down so that I could see them again, but she stopped me. "How did you get those?" I asked worried about what she would say.

"It's nothing" she tried to say innocently.

"But who gave them to you?" I knew she was avoiding giving me a straight answer but I pushed her still.

"Don't do this" she pleaded with me, but I didn't understand. "Just forget that you saw them and everything will be fine, please Eleazer…let's go home" she said her voice thick with emotion.

"It's all a lie, isn't it? The story he told us about how you came to be with him… it's a lie. What is the truth Sophie? Answer me" I pleaded with her. It couldn't be that bad if she stayed with him, but I couldn't be sure.

"It will ruin everything, if you do this" she said in a whisper.

"Tell me how you got them…I won't blame you, I won't judge you…just tell me the truth. Did Laurent do this?" I knew I should have never trusted him…my gut feelings were never wrong. But I didn't know why he would bite her more…and if he was responsible for the bites on her arm why was she still changing slowly. My brain was in overdrive coming up with scenarios why he would do it, and I let go of Sophie's arm. I rested my face in my hands, with the weight of the worst case scenarios going through my mind. When I looked up, she was gone. In my agony over what Sophie's words could mean she had taken off for towards the house. I raced after her trail, but she had more than enough time to make it back to the house before me. I burst through the door, my eyes locking on Laurent, as I felt the waves of anger rolling through my body.

"What is the real story Laurent?" I said to him…fury clear in my voice. "Why does she have scars on her arms? How many times did you really bite her?" The whole family appeared to listen to his response.

"This is madness; you know how I found her. You are trying to turn her against me aren't you? Now that you see what she is capable of, you want her power for yourself! Well, it doesn't work that way. She belongs to me…she is loyal to me. And I won't stand for your doubts anymore, come Irena we are leaving" he said as he turned to grab Irena's hand.

"Wait I don't understand Laurent, what is he talking about? We can work this out, just tell them what you told me and he will see" Irena pleaded with him; I knew she didn't want to separate from her family.

"I can't reason with someone who questions my every move, I won't do it anymore" he said as he walked out the door towing Irena along with him. Sophie looked at the rest of us and followed Laurent as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Sophie, wait! You don't need to stay with him" I told her, but she didn't even slow down as she walked out the door and sprinted after Laurent and Irena.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tanya yelled

* * *

**Sorry if there are a bunch of typos, but I really wanted to get this out to you. I will continue to work on the next chapters, but I am having a timing issue between the next couple chapters because I am trying to describe events happening at the same time, but obviously with different people in different areas. Which I hope you know what that means! Please review and help me keep the creative juices flowing. I will post again after the first!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, sorry for such a delay, my grandpa passed away only a few days into the new year and I was out of town for a week. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandpa. He doesn't know a thing about Twilight, but he always used to tell me to reach for my dreams no matter where they might take me.  
**

**So this is a look into what's been happening with the Cullen's ****while Bella/Sophie is getting acquainted with the Irena and the Denali's. I do not own Twilight, no infringement intended.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

In one short month, an entire year will have passed since I saw my best friend for the last time. It was August and never in a million years would I have thought are family could have been torn apart any more thoroughly, in such a short time. I have never wished more than I do now that I could cry. The entire family was turned upside down and we were still struggling to bring ourselves together again.

After reluctantly leaving Forks, the family traveled to Denali while we had our new home prepared on the East Coast. We were only there two days before Edward left, saying he needed to be alone. A few days later the rest of the family made the trek to our new home in New Hampshire, but a dark cloud had descended over us. It took me weeks to convince Jasper that Bella was not mad at him, but I knew he blamed himself for everyone's unhappiness. It was his loss of control that sent Edward over the edge demanding we move away, because we were putting Bella in danger. He even made me promise not to look for her, saying she needed a clean break to put the time she spent with our family behind her. Sometimes I wondered if he knew Bella at all…because I knew Bella would not let go as easily as he thought. They were made for each other; they were as close as any other mated pair of vampires and yet he thought she would forget him. I knew this was a bad idea, I yelled at him all the way to Denali up to the point where he left. But I could see he was warring with himself as well. Yes, we had brought danger to Bella's life by involving her in our lives, but Edward had also been there to save her from non-mythical dangers as well.

No one was happy in New Hampshire, Esme and Carlisle threw themselves into their distractions, barely taking notice of anyone else. Rosalie and Emmet fought more often and so did Jasper and I. Everyone's despair was getting to be too much for him…he wanted us to spend some time on our own for awhile. I refused to leave seeing how much we needed to be here for our family, but we were so broken. In my efforts not to look for Bella, I had stopped looking for the future almost altogether. The only one I allowed myself to look for was Edward. Every hour of every day he was going back and forth in his head, trying to decide whether what he did was right. He always seemed to be in agony over whether to return to her and beg her forgiveness. I had been so hopeful that he would finally cave and we would all go home. I wanted to so much to know what my best friend…my sister…was doing. She needed us, no matter what Edward thought and I was more than tempted on a number of occasions to just go back for her myself, but I was afraid it wouldn't be enough. She needed Edward as much as she needed the rest of us so it needed to be him…his decision to keep her. So I waited…and I watched for Edward to go back until the day I watched what I never saw coming.

_Flashback_

_I was flipping through a fashion magazine while Emmet and Jasper blankly stared at the television, when suddenly I felt my body go cold as my mind drifted back to Forks. I sucked in an unnecessary breath as Bella approached the cliff. She looked so frail, thinner than before and paler. There were dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept for weeks and her arms were wrapped around her middle like she was trying to keep herself in one piece. The water was choppy and violent below, but Bella seemed so calm as she looked over the edge. Then she took a step back, but her face contorted with a mix of emotions I couldn't quite understand. It was almost as if she was in pain suddenly…I was confused, but I saw Bella take a breath as her expression shifted to one of determination. _

_ Without warning, Bella stepped forward quickly and jumped! "No!" I shrieked and I couldn't stop myself from standing up and reaching out for thin air. I could feel Jasper grab my shoulders, but ignored his questions. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella's form as her body plummeted into the ocean. Ever so slowly I watched as she rose closer and closer to the surface. Even in the storm, I could still see the light at the surface as she floated towards it, but the waves rolled in one by one pushing her back down. She was nearly out of air, but it seemed like she was just within grasp of the surface when she stopped swimming. Her eyes were open, looking toward the surface but she wasn't swimming anymore, in fact it looked like she was smiling. Then her eyes squeezed shut as the last of her air bubbled out of her mouth and she let herself sink._

_ "Fight! Don't stop…Bella please…Fight, don't give up!" I was shaking so uncontrollably I couldn't hold myself up. I felt hands on me and I could hear them speaking but their voices all sounded like whispers as I watched in pure horror as Bella's body sunk further and further into the darkness of the water until it was too dark to see her anymore. I think I tried to get up as I fought to look for her, but the vision was black…black like there was no more future to see…black… I was still shaking and sobbing, when I started to come back to reality. Five pairs of golden eyes were on me as I took in my surroundings._

_ "Alice?" Jasper whispered as I shot off the couch with a vengeance._

_ "No…no…no…" I sobbed as tried to get up but fell to my knees in front of the coffee table. Sorrow, anger, guilt…I couldn't stop the emotions stirring as I continued to pray for some miracle that I would have another vision of Bella alive and well, but it didn't come. Fury raged through me and I couldn't stop myself from shattering the innocent table in front of me, before I turned to the rest of my family. _

_ "Call Edward! Tell him he got his wish, Bella lived out the rest of her human life and died miserable and alone!" I yelled at my family. Esme gasped and Carlisle reached out for her._

_ "When Alice?" Carlisle asked._

_ "It's already happened…she's gone." I whispered as Jasper came forward and reached out to hold me. _

_ "But how?" Emmet asked._

_ "She looked awful, like a cancer patient. She threw herself off a cliff into the ocean and didn't even try to swim" I told him as I closed my eyes seeing the scene pass through my perfect memory. It was then in between the silence and the muffled sobs of my family that I vowed not to see the future again. I did not want to see, if this is what it would show me. No, I didn't want this anymore._

Since that last vision, I have had no others. But the events of that day have weighed heavily on my family. We all tried to contact Edward, but he never answered and he never called back. Minus Edward the rest of the family tried to morn the loss of Bella, but it was too hard. The emotions around the house had been hard to bare when we only left her and now she was dead, never to be seen again. It seemed that more than just me was hoping Edward would come to his senses and return for Bella. So when Jasper asked me once again, I couldn't refuse him. With news of Bella's death the family was worse than before and now we were always fighting; with our mates and with each other. I knew that if we had any chance of getting over Bella's death, it would not be together; somehow we all needed to come to terms with it on our own. So here we are now. Jasper and I are currently living near Chicago, Rosalie and Emmet went on an "extended hunting trip" in Africa and Esme and Carlisle remained in New Hampshire to continue with their distractions.

I was still having trouble keeping my emotions in check every time I saw something that reminded me of her. I had been trying my very best, for Jasper's sake to keep it together, but the weight of her death was heavy on my heart. It felt like this was never going to get easier and every where I turned something reminded me of her. I was just wondering how everyone else was fairing today, while watching Jasper immerse himself in yet another book on the civil war when he faded from my sight. I froze as Edward's face passed into my mind, he was huddled on the floor in a dark room. His face was torn between sadness and pain. It was just like all the other visions I had of Edward before I gave up looking… but this time he got up. Suddenly, the vision shifted and Edward was running through the streets, staying to the shadows as he moved at an inhuman pace. Soon the streets faded and I could see Edward running through the woods. Woods, that I knew all too well and then just as quickly as the vision came it stopped as Edward caught sight of Bella's house.

I felt my heart breaking as I closed my eyes. He looked so desperate trying to get to her, but I knew he would not find her. If I thought I was broken from losing Bella, it would only be the tip of the iceberg for Edward. When I finally looked up Jasper was staring intently at me, waiting for me to tell him what caused these emotions to be stirred up.

"It's Edward" I said as I shook my head. "He's going back to Forks, right now."

"What should we do, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It will be too much for you, Jasper. You should stay…I will go and try to help him as much as I can."

"I will go as well, I can be of some help and I can't bare to be apart from you. Besides, knowing Edward it will take both of us to stop him from doing anything stupid" Jasper said as he raced around gathering up a few things we may need. I called the airport on our way there and within minutes of arriving we were able to board the first plane to Seattle. As soon as we were settled in our seats I dialed Carlisle.

"Hello Alice, are you enjoying Chicago?" he asked.

"Yes, well we were. Carlisle, its Edward I saw him going back to Forks. Jasper and I are already on a plane to Seattle right now. I can't see what he will do until he finds out she is dead, but I know it will not be good" I told him as my vision replayed through my mind.

"We can come right away. I will call Esme and make sure we catch the next plane out as well."

"No, I think you should let Jasper and I try to handle him first. We may need to bring him there depending on his condition, once we tell him. I will call you as soon as I have more to tell you."

"Good luck Alice, you will need it. I hope you succeed in convincing him to come here and I will contact Emmet and Rosalie and let them know what is happening" Carlisle said.

I said good bye to Carlisle quickly, as the pilot asked that all transmitting devises be disabled. I looked over at my husband as he squeezed my hand and tried to smile. I knew that there was nothing I could have done to save Bella that day, but now I had the chance to hopefully save Edward from himself. I just couldn't lose another member of my family…I was going to fight to keep Edward alive. So after months of cutting myself off from my gift, I embraced it again.

We arrived well before Edward and waited in the woods behind Bella's house. It was already pretty late, but Charlie wasn't home. I couldn't help myself as I entered Bella's home and took a look around. Apparently, Charlie had given up on keeping the house clean in Bella's absence. It wasn't a complete disaster, but I knew Bella would not be happy to see this way. I partially entertained the idea of cleaning the whole place and leaving a note saying something like you were recommended for one of those shows like Clean Sweep, but that quickly left my mind as I walked up the stairs at a human pace towards Bella's room. Jasper was right behind me as I pushed open her door and stepped inside. Her room was neat, the bed was made, but it felt so empty. Her smell was hardly noticeable anymore, even as I sat on her bed and put my head on her pillow. I just couldn't feel her presence here anymore and then I started to notice that some of Bella's things were out of place. There were pictures missing from frames, empty spots on her shelves where her favorite books used to sit and it made me wonder. Did Charlie give away some of her things to her friends, like Angela for a way to remember her, or did Renee take something home with her that reminded her of her only daughter. I was just about to look through her closet or dresser for clothes that still might have her scent on them when a vision of Edward getting closer, faded into sight.

I turned to Jasper and he held me close as I tried to choke back a sob. Then a moment later, Edward slipped through the window and glared at us. He looked ragged; his clothes were wrinkled and it looked as though he hadn't hunted in months.

"What are you doing here?" he rasped angrily.

"We came, when I saw you coming back. To be here for you…Edward" I said sadly. I tried to keep my mind steady and focus; the last thing he needed was the entire story to bombard him at once.

"We shouldn't be in the house Edward, let's go back into the woods" Jasper said confidently.

"Her scent it's almost gone…did she go to Florida to be with her mother?" Edward asked. Jasper and I didn't answer but exited through the window and walked into the forest a few hundred feet before stopping. Edward didn't move from Bella's room for almost two minutes before he came out to meet me.

**Edward's POV**

The last year had been a torment…a nightmare where all my worst fears swirled through my head day and night. Without my Bella, the sun never rose, nor did the stars come out. It was like I was locked in darkness; a darkness I created in order to protect her. The sheer emotional and physical pain I felt when I left my life in the woods that day was insurmountable. It was worse then when I was turned; and grew everyday I was without her, but I was keeping her safe by not being with her and that was more important or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself over all these months. Bella was safe as long as I didn't complicate her life with mythical dangers. Day by day the struggle to stay in Brazil on that dirt floor got harder and harder. I was constantly at war, wondering if I had done the right thing…wondering how her life would turn out without me. Would she go away to college? Would she meet anyone at college who would love her the way I loved her? Would she get married someday? And then there was the other thinking…would someone be there to catch her when she falls? Would Charlie be enough to protect her?

On more than one occasion I had made reference to the fact that Bella was a danger magnet. It seemed that even though she was human, she always needed supernatural powers to keep her safe. Would she fall victim to another group of men in a dark alley or would another van have their sights set on crushing my Bella? What hurt the most was the perfect memory of Bella's face as she accepted that I didn't love her when I left. I had told her thousands of times that I loved her, but in just a few words I convinced her it meant nothing to me. It hurt me more than I thought it would and now after all this time had past it wasn't getting easier. I couldn't do this anymore, Bella was my life… how could I just abandon her like that? I loved her more than anything and I knew I had to make this right. But what if she did really move on, what then? I wanted Bella to be happy more than anything, even if it meant I could only be a friend to her from here on out. As long as I could be in her life I would take whatever she gave me, no matter how small. But would she forgive me? I wasn't sure but if she let me, I would spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to her.

So that is how I found myself standing in Bella's room a mere 24 hours after finally making my decision to return. Only it was not my Bella waiting for me. Alice and Jasper both were translating different books in their heads, trying to keep me out. Panic was setting in as Alice and Jasper went out Bella's window expecting me to follow. Her scent wasn't here anymore, which means Bella wasn't here anymore. I glanced around her room quickly noticing empty picture frames and her favorite books were missing and then went to find my siblings. Not far from the back of the house Jasper was trying to soothe Alice and I knew that whatever they were hiding wasn't good. I felt weak and shaky, but I held my ground waiting for Alice to speak. Jasper sent wave after wave of calming influence at me, but it only caused me more turmoil as my imagination ran wild with what could be wrong.

"Alice…just tell me!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she said as she came toward me with her hands out stretched. "She's gone Edward" Alice whispered.

"Gone…because she went to Florida, right?" I choked out. She has to be okay, wouldn't I have felt something if she wasn't. But all this time I had been in such pain would there have been anything left to feel if something did happen to her?

"No Edward, she's dead. There was nothing I could do, I was too far away when it was decided. I tired to call you months ago when it happened…" she trailed off.

"She can't be dead Alice, NO! I left to keep her safe so that nothing would put her in danger, no I don't believe you! Show me…" I pleaded with her. Suddenly, I was hit with an image of my Bella, but she looked so different. She looked so fragile and weak, nothing like the beautiful girl I left in the woods that day. And then with shock I watched as she jumped, smiling as the last of her oxygen was used up and then it all went black. "No…" I whispered as I crumbled to the ground. My Bella was gone and the world suddenly grew bleak. I had once had this nightmare before, but this time there was no saving her. I failed her…she wasn't able to survive without me and now her death was my fault. Love, life, meaning had just left me and but I knew what I must do. The moment I made the decision to seek out the Volturi, the vision passed through Alice's mind. I heard her yell at Jasper to grab me, but I was still fast enough to get by him. I thought I would be able to put some distance between us, but I was weak with hunger. I felt as Jasper had finally gotten close enough to hit me with a wave of lethargy bringing me to the ground. I took down a tree in my attempt to stay standing before Jasper's arms encircled me. I twisted and pushed against Jasper's grasp as waves of calm washed over me.

"Edward, it will be okay…" Alice whispered as I succumbed to Jasper choking and sobbing. I heard Alice gasp, but I didn't move. "Our futures are about to disappear!" she said. In the distance I could hear something traveling toward us, but it was not the swift feet of my family like I expected. Instead, it was something traveling on four legs, but I couldn't think of where I recognized that sound before. Bella's face was all I could see and her voice was all I could hear as my memories flashed before my eyes. And then, I heard a voice I didn't recognize. "Could it be them? The Cullen's? They are so close to Bella's house…it has to be. God, I miss her. But if its not I need to warn the others." I heard a long howl and then I was suddenly bombarded with others thoughts, but they weren't close by. I was hearing them through whoever was close. How strange it was to hear so many of them and have them think differently and identically at the same time. I looked up as Jasper released me. "We should run, let's go" Jasper said as he grabbed my arm and Alice's hand.

"No, he is thinking about Bella. It's the wolves…" I told them as I pull my arm from Jasper. Just then a huge russet colored wolf slowly approached. He didn't want to startle us, but he was also on guard in case we were 'human drinkers'. Suddenly, I recognized his voice, "Jacob Black!?"

"Did she find you? Why have you come back? Where is Bella?" Jacob's mind was screaming out questions left and right, but I didn't understand. If she was dead how would she find us? I think I stood there for a whole minute listening to all of the memories going through his head as he started to picture her face. Suddenly, I was startled from my reverie, "Hey mind reader! I know you can hear me, so answer me!"

"I don't understand. Alice just told me Bella was dead, that she jumped off a cliff" I told the wolf. Then through Jacob's mind I saw her at the top of the cliff, but I was far away…on the beach. I was seeing what he saw! I watched as he saved her and pulled her to shore. "Then what happened?" I asked him. I watched as he showed me someone talking about a worried phone call with Charlie and then an envelope addressed to Jacob in Bella's handwriting, before it went blank. "So she's alive, she didn't drowned after jumping, but what is the letter about, what did it say?"

"She said she was leaving and asked me to take care of Charlie, but the way she worded it. She sounded like she was in trouble; she would never take off and leave Charlie like that. She loves him and she fought him when he tried to get her to move to Florida to stay with her mother. It doesn't make sense for her to up and leave like that. I tried to go after her, but the trail was cold. We had a fight, I didn't know until two days after she was gone and it rained" the Jacob wolf said. Then Jacob started to think about the time they spent together before and after it seemed that he became a wolf. I saw the letter she wrote him; he loved her very much. My heart ached as I wondered if she had developed any feelings for this boy, my mortal enemy when Alice chimed in.

"Edward, what is he saying? Is Bella truly alive? I can't see anything because of him! Is that why she disappeared? Edward!" Alice screamed.

"She's alive, Alice, but she took off in a hurry only a week after Jacob saved her from drowning. He said no one has seen or heard from her since before Christmas, not Charlie…not even Renee. Alice I need you to try and look for her." Four other wolves finally approached and took up next to the Jacob wolf. I was trying to process all of what Jacob had told me and what it could mean, but I was hit with images of Bella coming from the wolves. It seemed Bella had found new monsters to be friends with and they cared greatly for her. Jacob and the others knew I could hear their thoughts and Alice could see the future; clearly Bella had trusted them, but not enough to tell them what made her leave. If Bella was in trouble I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. It was a miracle that she was alive, but I never wanted to feel the loss of her again. I will find her and hold her in my arms soon.

"I can't see when they are so close" Alice said as she wrinkled her nose. The smell of wet dog was overwhelming. "I want to know what you find" Jacob said. "I swear, I'll find her and bring her home when I can" I told him. Jacob nodded his head and retreated with the other wolves close behind him.

"What do you think happened, Edward?" Jasper asked. "I'm not sure, but I want to go through her room to see if we can get anything leads." We raced back to Bella's house and I took inventory of what I could tell was missing. Alice sat on Bella's bed, closed her eyes and held her knees and she rocked back and forth. All the images coming through were dark and hazy. There were light flashes and some faint flickers of colors, but nothing was clear. I couldn't even make out her face. Alice groaned on the bed. "I can't see anything that can help us, it's been too long…I've lost my connection with her" Alice said as she stifled a sob. "We'll find her Alice" Jasper said trying to sooth her. "She did a thorough job of packing anything of value to her it seems, but did she do that because she would need those things or did she do it so no one would worry?" Jasper asked.

"If she was in trouble she would protect Charlie. I saw in Jacob's head that Charlie did a credit check on her and there was nothing. She drained all of her bank accounts the day before she left, so she must be using cash only which he can't track. I don't understand what would make her leave, unless she was looking for us, but that doesn't seem likely for how quickly she ran away." Frustration clear on her face Alice got off the bed and started to pick through Bella's closet, finding her stereo and a few other of her birthday presents in a black plastic trash bag shoved in the back. "She must hate me!" Alice wailed as she stepped back from the closet, placing her hand on Bella desk. Alice breathed in sharply, as a vision of Bella writing letters on lavender paper flashed before her. "How is that so clear?" I asked…and then I realized I recognized some of the words on the page from Jacob's memory. "Wait! Those are the letters Bella wrote before she left, I saw the one Jacob got."

"That doesn't make sense…I have never seen the past before. But how can I have lost my connection to her if I can see her in the past but not in the future?" Alice said.

"Maybe something is disrupting her from your visions right now, like the wolves made your visions go black" Jasper suggested.

"I need time to think" Alice said as she sat at Bella's desk, holding the purple paper and closing her eyes.

"I am going to make some phone calls Edward and see if we can find any paper trail on her. Do you want me to inform Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Go ahead, but tell them to stay where they are until we find some kind of lead" I told him.

* * *

**Alright, so the next ****chapter is what happened to Irena, Laurent and Sophie after they left Denali. The next chapter after that should be the Denali's and the Cullen's finally catching up so everything is happening at one time I hope. I am sorry if anyone is confused about the time line, but it has been difficult trying to organize what is happening to everybody when they are in different places. Also I want to say thanks to my few devoted reviewers, I love your encouragement and I am lucky to have you! Now if only I could come up with my own original idea and write a book about that, lol. Anyone want to collaborate? I will try to update again in a week or two, thanks for your patience!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**No infringement intended, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Well here we are again. A new chapter, sorry it took so long, I rewrote some stuff in this chapter. I hate it when you write something one way and then come up with a better idea like the next day and have to re-write but I guess that is the process. I hope you like this!  
**

* * *

My chest ached as I thought about the people I left behind. Somehow I had managed to care for them and fill some of the void in my heart. Laurent had rushed into an ill prepared excuse about trust and managed to shuffle us out before we were forced to answer any hard questions. Irena had looked confused, but followed Laurent in a heartbeat. We were just over the Wyoming border when she finally couldn't take the silence anymore. She stopped abruptly, forcing Laurent and I to come to a stand still as well.

"What happened, Laurent? I won't wait anymore, explain yourself!" she shrieked.

"He was trying to turn her against me, he is just jealous that we have someone so powerful in our family and he didn't find her. I won't be judged by him or the rest of your sisters anymore. Don't you believe I have our best interest at heart, my dear?" he told her, putting it on thick. I stood there while they argued and looked back toward the way we came. Everything had been going so well, I felt like I had a family and friends again. I knew it wouldn't last though, I mean how long can I pretend to not be Bella, if the Cullen's ever showed up. They were their family, could I be selfish enough to ask them to avoid the Cullen's for the rest of their existence. Would they even choose me, if I had the guts to ask them? Would I really ask them to give up their longest friends? No, the answer was no. I would never hurt them like that to ask them to give up part of their family. So eventually I would have had to leave them. I could never face the Cullen's again after the heartbreak they put me through; even as a vampire I wouldn't survive their rejection twice. I was still barely holding my emotions together now, but to actually see them and have all those memories come rushing back.

Just then the sun came through the tree tops as I watched as Laurent and Irena continued to argue. They were absolutely beautiful in the sun light the way they sparkled. I stretched my arm out and looked on in quiet awe as my skin shimmered in the sun light. I didn't sparkle yet, but it wouldn't be long before I would have to be more careful in the sun. And suddenly, I thought of Jacob. Soon I would be a full vampire and I would not be as controlled as I am now. These next few weeks or months would be my last chance to see Jacob and confide in someone what truly happened to Bella Swan. He deserved the truth, I owed him that much after I had asked him to take care of Charlie for me. I was afraid at first to leave Laurent and Irena, considering I had not been really been alone since I started to change, but then I felt liberated. Only thirty minutes later my phone was vibrating.

"Hello Laurent."

"We are ready to continue to the hotel, but your scent is heading in the opposite direction, do you want to explain to us where you are going Sophie? Laurent said.

"There is something I must do, I will meet you there in a few days. Why don't you and Irena take advantage of some alone time" I told him.

"You aren't going back to Denali, are you?! Laurent fumed.

"No! I am not going back to Denali; you need time with Irena so just try me. Where else would I really go?" I said.

"Okay…but I am not pleased with our family being separated. Whatever it is, make sure you finish it and come home" Laurent said sternly.

"I will" I said as I hung up. I looked at the phone in my hand and warred with myself. The whole point of doing this was to talk to Jacob and now I was so scared I was shaking. I didn't know what he would say when he finds out we are enemies now. Will he hate me as much as he does the Cullen's? This started to feel like a bad idea, but I had already made up my mind that I needed to tell him what happened. Deciding I needed to just do it quick, like ripping off a band aide, I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" the man's voice said on the other side and I hung up. I let the breathe I was holding out and slumped against a tree. There was no way I wanted Billy to know I even contacted Jacob if it was at all possible, so now I knew I would wait until Jake answered to let him know it was me on the other side. I took a couple of deep breaths before getting up and started my journey back towards Forks, even though I was pretty sure I wasn't going to actually want to see him or maybe I did want to see him… Five hours later my mind was still swarming with what I should do. I had just called Jacob's house and Billy answered again, which in turn I promptly hung up again on him. It was already getting late and even though my resolve was dissolving I held on. Only two hours later I was just outside Forks in the Olympic National Park waiting for a decent hour to try again. I was extremely impatient and nervous, so by 7am I just couldn't hold back anymore and dialed the number for the third time.

"Hello?" said Billy on the first ring and I shook my head about to hang up.

"Wait, don't hang up! Bella? Bella he is here, let me get him. Just wait…" Billy said as I could here him rolling down the hallway to Jacob's room. I was stunned, never had I even breathed a word and Billy knew it was me calling. I almost had to laugh, when I thought about it though; I mean who else would be calling. I heard muffled voices and shuffling then.

"Hello? Bells are you there? Bella?" Jacob raced to say as a smile grew across my face. It felt like my heart even swelled as I heard his voice.

"Jake…" I whispered as I sighed content just to hear him say my name. Then before I could stop them traitorous tears rolled down both my checks as I took a couple of ragged breaths.

"Just tell me where you are and I will come for you" he said clearly hearing my distress. God, I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. But I knew it wouldn't work that way, as soon as he knows what I am becoming and he tells me he never wants to see me again, what's left of my life will be over. My own personal sun will drop from the sky and I will be enveloped in a darkness that I will never recover from.

"It's not that easy Jake, I'm scared." Yeah scared you will hate me.

"What are you scared of? Because everyone misses you, they won't hold it against you for running away, I promise" Jake said.

"I'm not the say person any more Jacob. I can't go back to who I was." I wanted him to know I was different, but I just couldn't come out and say it. The hope in his voice was so contagious; that I couldn't help wanting to see him and pray for some miracle that he wouldn't try to kill me when he saw me.

"I'll be the judge of that, just tell me where you are."

"I'm near the river that runs along Road 29 in the state park." Jacob hung up and my heart dropped. I really wasn't sure how this was going to, but I knew how I wanted and needed it to go.

**Jacob's POV **

I practically flew from the house into the woods and phased immediately. I could hear the pack going over the conversation I just had with Bella and they were hopeful, but I was worried. I didn't know what had happened to her since she left and clearly she upset when she called me. But this was Bella, my best friend and the girl I loved, no matter what happened I believed it was something we could get through. After all this time, I still loved her like she never left and now I was going to make her see that we were meant to be together.

When Bella first left, I had spent weeks trying to find some sign as to where she went. I don't know if she was purposefully making it hard to track her or if she just got lucky that it rained so hard the night she left, washing away her trail. I had followed all the major roads out of Forks and never picked up her trail. Charlie and I had asked sheriff departments three states out to be on the look out for her truck, seeing as we thought it would stand out like a sore thumb, but no one had ever seen it. I just couldn't understand how she could be so lucky or smart enough to evade us so well with absolutely no leads. So this one human had managed to out run an entire police force with years of experience under their belts and a mythical creature with super heightened senses. No wonder I couldn't get this girl out of my head, right?

I made it to the state park quickly following along side the road Bella told me she was near until I got close to the river. Suddenly, the road shifted and my senses were assaulted by her scent and a vamps scent? It was strange the scents were so tangled in each other and yet so faint on their own. I couldn't quite describe it and so I approached with caution. Then ever so slowly as I came to the edge of the tree line and I saw her. She was sitting on rock by the water with her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. I didn't see any vampires and Bella's heart beat was slow and steady so I knew she wasn't afraid, but she was so still. She didn't move as I approached, even a human should hear me this close but she made no reaction. I took one more look around making sure everything was safe and transformed, pulling my shorts on quickly while Bella was still facing the river. I stood directly behind her, and I heard her let a steady breath out and she began to turn herself around to face me, but she kept her face down.

I reached out putting my hand under her chin. "Bells, what's wrong?" I asked her as I raised her face up so I could see her eyes. Ever so slowly she brought her face up and I could see slight differences in her features, but it was her eyes that made me suck in a sharp breath. Her eyes were white or silver at the center and faded out on the edge which was still brown. Tears were pooling in her eyes as I tried to figure out what could have done this.

"Do you hate me?" Bella mumbled as the tears escaped her eyes.

"I could never hate you" I told her as I scooped her from the rock and held her tight against my chest. I could feel her chest heave as she sobbed so I kissed the top of her head wanting her to know it was okay. But as I kissed her head, I could smell her scent and the vampire scent mixed together and then I realized she felt cooler than I remembered. I tensed as I processed all of this information, but I kept holding her. It can't be, I kept thinking…her heart is beating I hear it and she is crying and she's not pale enough to be one of them although she is rather close to their coloring. It was more than my head could handle.

"Bella, I don't understand…I hear your heart beating, but your smell…" I said trailing off not wanting to offend her. I put her down gently and waited for her to respond.

"It's hard to explain Jacob. I am sort of changing, but it is happening very slowly. I was bitten a few months ago. I am not really a vampire, but not really human anymore. I think I will finish changing eventually, but it's going extremely slow, because I didn't have a lot of venom in my system" she told me. My heart nearly stopped as she told me she was going to be a vampire.

"So there's nothing we can do to stop it! How did this happen? Why did you leave if you were only a bitten a few months ago? This can't be happening to you Bella…not when I love you so much…we can't be enemies" I said while cupping her cheek in my hand.

"It's too late Jacob, I can't stop it. I didn't plan for this to happen; in fact I didn't even want this. I just wanted to talk to you before it was too late. I'm still human enough to not crave blood like vampires do, so I wanted you to know that I wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere dead. I really wish things would have worked out differently" she said putting her hand over mine which was still on her cheek.

"Why did you leave then and who did this to you?"

"I left to protect the people I care about. The vampire that bit me told me there was someone after me and I didn't want her coming to Forks." I was confused, she said she left to protect people, but it's my job to protect her. And how did the one that bit her know that yet another vamp was after her.

Seeming to sense my confusion she spoke "maybe I should start over, do remember the vampires I told you about when I went to Phoenix?"

"Yes"

"Ok the one Edward killed had a mate named Victoria and Laurent used to be a member of Victoria's coven with her and James. Victoria spoke to Laurent and asked him to visit the Cullen's to collect information. It was obvious the Cullen's were gone so when Laurent found me he asked if I wanted to stay and wait for Victoria or go with him and help him to live more like the Cullen's. Victoria was planning to attack all of the Cullen's if that's what it took to get to me, so I left with Laurent and he told her the Cullen's took me with them."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I could have protected you."

"Whatever she was planning would have been strong enough to take out all of the Cullen's. It would have been bigger than five wolves could have handled and I didn't want you fighting my battles. I never would forgive myself if anything happened to you or the others because of me."

"So now what? Are you just going to keep traveling around on your own?"

"I'm not alone, the one who changed me and his mate are sort of my family now. I have nowhere else to go."

"Wait, so the vamp that made you decide between dying and coming with him is your new daddy? I thought you said you didn't want to become a vampire now, but what he just changed you anyway."

"No, he didn't mean for this to happen… he just lost control." I almost believed her, but something was telling me she wasn't telling me the whole story.

"So he accidently sunk his teeth into you? I don't buy it Bells."

"The damage is done Jacob, what do you want me to say. I am trying to make the best of my existence now. It's not like I can just move back and we can still be friends. In a few months time my transformation will be complete and I don't know how long it will take for me to learn control. Even if I did learn control then what…do you think we can just go back to being friends like we aren't mortal enemies? What will the rest of the pack say about that and as long as there are vampires around you will never age. You will be doomed to walk the earth while the people you love and care about grow old and die until you are alone. I won't do that to you or the rest of the pack." Suddenly, I was worried she was just going to disappear again.

"You can't leave yet, please stay for a week at least. I will talk to the pack, there are things I should tell you." And there were things I needed to tell her. The pack had grown, Charlie was finally doing better since Bella left, the Cullen's had been here a month ago looking for her. There was so much more yet that I needed to say, but I needed time to process all of her changes too.

"Fine, go talk to Sam. I guess I am not in too much of a hurry seeing as I will live forever" she said smirking. "I'll be here." I turned and headed for the trees, within seconds I could here the whole pack waiting for me anxiously. They were taking in my new knowledge as I went over my whole conversation with Bella. Their thoughts were jumbled at first, but soon they were understanding. Sam appreciated that she tried to take the danger elsewhere, but everyone was upset that she was changing. Seth's thoughts intrigued me the most; he was the first to think about spending time with her as she is. She wasn't human anymore exactly, so I wasn't likely that we could hurt her, which is why Sam had made me keep my distance. I couldn't stop from smiling as everyone came to the same conclusion, they wanted to see her. The pack was coming and they were planning to welcome her home for however long she wanted to stay. Sam was careful to demand someone stay with her at all times, but he was willing to allow her in La Push.

As soon as the pack determined they were coming to us I went back to tell Bella. To say Bella was overwhelmed by the packs reaction to her was an understatement. She was elated as all her favorite people gave her hugs one by one. That day we all spent the day by the river going over some of the big things that had happened since she left. The pack was now made up of eight people; including myself, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, Leah and Seth. We told stories about all of the clothes Paul destroyed with his not being about to control his temper to the fact that we were all eating our families out of house and home. Bella shared stories of living in France and even told us she was gifted. We were all immensely intrigued to see her put such a gift in action and had a blast as she deflected everything we could think of to throw at her and I mean everything. It felt like all the times we hung out down in La Push before all of the wolf stuff and it was exactly what everyone needed. Finally, Seth piped in and tried to get everyone to calm the laughter.

"Bella, there is something else that has happened since you left. When my father died, Charlie was there to help my mother with anything she needed. He hasn't stopped helping her and last month they made it official. Bella, we are family now." Bella sucked in a sharp breath and then smiled.

"I almost can't believe it, but I could never ask for a better brother or sister than you two she said as she got up and hugged Leah and then Seth.

"See so you have to stay" Seth said laughing.

"I wish I could more than anything, but if I do you will never stop changing, stop me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that is fair to you."

"We appreciate your consideration Bella. As alpha I am going to allow you on La Push as long as you are accompanied by one of us at all times, just for precautions, I hope you don't take offense.

"Not at all" Bella said.

"Well with that being said, we need to head back so we can get some dinner before patrolling starts.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Bella and I were attached at the hip. She patrolled with the pack, ate with us occasionally when she found something she could stomach, and she even bounced around to spend the night between my house and the Clearwater's, without Charlie's knowledge of course. She seemed sad to be so close to her father and not be able to tell him she was okay. And even more strange than that, Bella and Leah became real sisters. Before Leah never paid Bella any attention when she used to hang out with us, but now they had developed some kind of unspoken bond in all of the craziness. But all good things come to an end and every week, Bella would try to tell us she needed to leave. Her so called parents had called her twice since she came to stay with us. And I knew eventually she would really go, but in the mean time we were beginning to think the problem in Seattle was something we wouldn't be able to ignore much longer. We had all gathered at Sam and Emily's place to discuss the situation.

"We have all seen the news reports about what is happening in Seattle and I think it is time we send a party up north to check it out. Bella I was hoping I could count on you for this mission" Sam said and Bella nodded. "Jacob is going to accompany Bella and I am willing to let one more go with them, but that's it."

"I will" Leah said quickly.

Two hours later, we were swiftly racing through the forest. The rest of the pack continued there patrols, but we could hear their restless thoughts as we got closer to Seattle. About thirty miles outside the city we started to pick up old and fresh trails, of multiple vampires. Leah and I stayed in wolf form, as we spread out trying to get a hold of how many vamp and trails there were. Suddenly, Bella stopped dead in her tracks and started following a trail not more than a few hours old. Leah and I followed her, but she held up her hand telling us to wait. She slipped through the night carefully and was out of sight in blink of an eye. After a few moments, Leah thoughts became restless, she was worried. We both knew Bella could handle herself especially with her shield, but we couldn't help feeling at least a little anxious. Within minutes Bella returned, looking even paler than she normally looks. I watched her open her mouth and close it a few times while she paced back and forth until she finally turned to us.

"Go back to La Push. Tell Sam it's bad, more than a dozen new vampires have been gathered, but I am not certain why they have been created. There's a trail of five or six that head east and the others are waiting for them to return. I…I have a bad feeling, just go back and I will call you when I know more, now go!" she told us while pushing my shoulder. Our thoughts were racing at the grave tone in Bella's words, but we did as she said as she took off after the trail that led east.

**Bella/Sophie's POV**

My thoughts were running frantically through my head as I followed the trail of five vampires heading east. When I had gotten close enough in Seattle, I had heard some of the vampires talking. There were so many of them and they were bickering and fighting. But what startled me the most was the one, that yelled at the other for fighting saying the red head said she would be back soon enough and then we would have our fun and she would have her revenge. I couldn't stop the chill that ran down my spine at the newborns words. Newborns, Eleazer had told me a lot about newborns, because he was so intrigued at how differently I acted. He even told me about the Southern Wars, between enemy vampire covens. How they created armies of newborns to wage wars with other coven in order to get the biggest territories.

And now an army of newborns was being massed by a red headed vampire after revenge. It had to be Victoria behind all of this, but who was she targeting? Did she know I was in La Push? Why wasn't she after the Cullen's? I was the only one near by, so I had to be the target, but why an army? Why wouldn't she want to face me one on one? And worst of all, how much did she know about me, my change and Laurent's part in hiding me? I kept switching off between calling Laurent and Irena, but I never got a response. The longer I waited for them to call me back the faster I ran, but I wasn't as fast as full vampire's yet, it seemed like I just couldn't close the gap between me and the danger ahead. When the sun rose, I kept moving making sure to keep to the less populated areas, but I couldn't slow down when they had such a head start.

By the time I crossed into Wisconsin the trail was only a few hours old, but it was clear where they were heading. Right to the hotel where Laurent and Irena were and the odds were not in their favor. Six to two, would have been nothing if I were there, but I left them unprotected. Finally, the trees gave way and the hotel was in sight, but there was smoke in the air. The smell hung in the air, as I burst through the doors to see a smoldering pile of ashes on the floor in the middle of the ball room. I shook as I dropped to my knees before the ashes, their scents were all around, but didn't leave the room. No…no…no…my head kept repeating willing it not to be them. I turned away from the ashes to see a card sitting on the table with my name on it.

Dearest Bella,

My, my how things have changed in the past year. Did you really think I wouldn't come for you or that I wouldn't find out Laurent lied to me? No matter, he and his mate paid the consequences for crossing me. Now all that is left is you and your precious Cullen's. When the time is right, I will meet you where it all began.

Victoria

The letter fell from my hand as I read the last line. They were gone…Laurent and Irena…destroyed because of me and my mistakes. I should have never left them…I should have stayed and this would never have happened, because my shield would have protected all of us. Irena, she didn't deserve this…it's all my fault. I stumbled to the ground as sobs broke from my chest. It was difficult to cry but not impossible…my breaths were unsteady as I tried to let it out. I was completely and utterly alone now, with only my memories to keep me company. Memories of a human family I could no longer see, memories of the Cullen's who never loved me, memories of the pack with whom I couldn't stay with, and memories of a vampire family who paid the price for my choices. The grief and despair washed over me in waves, I felt like I didn't deserve to have anyone. I clutched my legs against my torso and rocked as my tears slowed, I needed to get a grip and just accept the fact that this was my fate. And then thoughts of the Denali's entered my mind, I cost them a sister. I lied to them and took their sister away from them, because I was selfish and needed a family only to let her be destroyed. I was a failure…I failed to be a good daughter, niece, everything. How do I tell Tanya, that Irena is gone?

Gradually, my tears came to a stop as I realized that it wasn't over yet. Victoria wanted me to meet her where it all began. The only comfort I could give the Denali's would be to make sure I avenge Irena's death. No, this wasn't over yet and in a few days time I was going to kill Victoria with my own two hands. Rage ripped through my body as I let the anger consume me, I was so blinded with hate I just wanted to destroy something. I screamed as I pounded the floor with my fists, but it wasn't enough. I moved on to shredding the furniture and breaking the walls, before the fury inside of me made me feel like I was burning from the inside. I was so angry I just wanted to burn the whole place down! And before I gave it another thought fire engulfed my hands, but it was no ordinary fire. This fire was white with hints of blue and as I tried to breath in and out to calm myself the fire seemed to expand and diminish. The calmer I got the more it went away, but if I thought of all the hate I had in my body for Victoria it burst from my hands to the devastation I had created in my outburst. Soon the whole hotel was consume by my flames and I watched from the trees as it burned, saying my own goodbye to this place, to my life with them.

Once there was nothing left to burn, I turned and headed back toward Forks. I knew exactly where it all began and I needed to warn Jacob of what I had discovered. Luckily, for the wolves, vampires went joining forces to destroy them; no Victoria was massing a whole army just to destroy me. Clearly, she must have found out I was gifted and if I couldn't stop them she was going to go after the Cullen's next. I dialed Jake and tried to tell him what I discovered. I managed to get out all of the important stuff, before I just needed to hang up and breathe before my emotions took over me, but it was no use. I just couldn't stop a few tears as the scene at the hotel replayed in my head while I talked to Jake. After I hung up I took a moment to try and collect myself again before continuing, when my phone rang.

"Sophie?" Felix called out. "You haven't talked to me in weeks, are you alright?" I took comfort in Felix's voice. The truth was that I wasn't okay, but now I realized I wasn't completely alone. Felix had always been a good friend to me and clearly the Volturi were more than willing to make room for me, but that wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. For now my focus was devoted to the demise of Victoria as quickly as inhumanly possible. I told Felix what happened and he was very distraught. He wanted me to wait for him to come and help me seek out Victoria, but I told him I couldn't do that. He pressed me for all of the details about when it would come to a fight and made me promise to keep him informed. I knew he would run off and tell Aro, but at this point I didn't care and I kind of wanted Felix to be here to help me. This was his area of expertise and it would be nice to have another vampire on my side. I told him I would try to wait for him by the end of our conversation and finally hung up with him as I neared La Push. Seth and Leah were both waiting for me at the treaty line and I couldn't stop myself from hugging them even in their wolf forms when I reached them. More tears escaped my eyes as I held onto them, until Seth decided to lick me, gross! Being back with the pack and knowing Felix was coming brought me some comfort, but now I had to prepare for the fight of a life time.

* * *

**I had originally planned some other things to happen in the Chapter with the Denali's but it made it way too long, so next chapter is what is happening with the Denali's and maybe the Cullen's if combining those two sides doesn't come out too long. Please review as always and thank you to all of my loyal readers your dedication to my story keeps me motivated to keep going even when real life gets busy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I know I kept you guys waiting so here is the next chapter. It's a short one compared to my other chapters but to make up for it I will post another chapter this time next week instead of waiting two weeks. This chapter was originally gonna be huge but by the time I got done with the whole thing I realized I needed to separate it into two chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Tanya's POV

Almost three weeks had past before I was able to get a hold of Irena again after 'the incident.' I was at a complete loss as to why things escalated so quickly. Sure things started off a bit rocky between the family and Laurent, but who could blame us. For months we watched our sister in complete despair over the absence of her mate, only to have him discovered with another female. We all had our suspicions about his story of how he sired Sophie, but when we finally met her and got to know her we found are insecurities unfounded. It was clear from the start that Sophie had no romantic connection to him so we accepted his concept of starting a family with Irena. But Eleazer was more difficult to convince and even though he spent more time with Sophie than almost any of the rest of us, he just couldn't shake the feeling that Laurent was hiding something.

Without any proof, Eleazar remained quiet about his concern until he finally saw something to confront Laurent with. He claimed to have seen multiple bit marks on Sophie's arm when her cuff slipped. He told us she tried to conceal them from him but she was already too late. The worse part of Eleazer's story was how she had pleaded with him to just forget about seeing them and to leave it alone. Eleazer said he was shocked by her remarks but that she wouldn't tell him the truth and when he pushed for the truth further she took off to find Laurent. Of course Laurent threw a huge French fit insinuating that Eleazer was trying to steal his daughter for her powers and within minutes he had grabbed Irena and taken off with Sophie close behind.

Of course, I walked in at the tail end of everything so I didn't know what the hell to make of it. Even once Eleazer detailed exactly what happened to all of us we couldn't seem to understand. Clearly, some part of Laurent's story about Sophie was false. Why would she have other bit marks? And now that we know she has other bite marks, why is her change so different and why would she need to hide them? Kate, Carmen, Eleazer and I went around in circles for days trying to riddle out something that would make sense. After talking the situation to death practically, we had come to a few conclusions. First, Laurent had clearly lied about Sophie's past and/or change. Two, whatever Sophie was hiding had to involve Laurent or he was helping her in some way which was why she was with him. And lastly, we had all become attached to Sophie and even though she was hiding something we weren't ready to give up on her.

I for one could not stand having our family live apart and when Irena left to look for Laurent in the first place I had missed her greatly. Now I was determined to convince her to come back with my niece and Laurent too I guess, to make this right. Sophie was part of this family now and if there are parts of her past that she would rather not talk about, it wasn't my place to force her. She had always been so reserved even when I first met her. She was never the gossiping type like Irena or myself and she had even told us that she was deeply hurt in her past, but would not go into details. We had all come to love her and she seemed happy with us. This was her home now, so over the course of three weeks I called Irena every hour. I left voicemail after voicemail until her message box was full and the others helped me, she was bound to answer sooner or later.

That first conversation we had was awkward, Irena said Laurent was still mad and that they had been fighting too. Irena missed us, but she would never leave Laurent so I made her a deal. I promised that we as a family would apologize to Laurent for our behavior and agreed not to pry into the past as long as they promised to return with Sophie. Irena was please with what I had to offer and she said she would do her best to convince him we could all be civil with each other. She asked me to tell everyone that she missed them and she would call me again soon. Less than a week later, Irena called me with good news. Laurent agreed to return on a trial basis, but then she told me that Sophie was not with them. She explained that after they left Denali she had opted to take off while she and Laurent talked but that she had not returned yet. I couldn't believe that they had let her go off somewhere on her own for so long. Irena said that as soon as they got a hold of Sophie they would make plans to return immediately.

Ten days later however, there was no sign of Irena, Laurent or Sophie. I had resulted to pacing back and forth across the living room when Kate came in.

"It's been too long Tanya, why haven't we heard anything?" she said.

"I know, I don't understand it either. Irena was so giddy on the phone when she said they were going to make plans to return immediately, I honestly thought she would have been here by now or at least have called." Carmen and Eleazer decided to make an appearance at that point.

"I just tried calling her and got voicemail" Kate said.

"I tried calling Sophie the last couple days but it goes right to voicemail" Eleazer said. "Tanya, I am getting a bad feeling about this."

Honestly, so was I and I didn't like it. "Okay so what do we know? When they left here do we think they would go all the way back to France?"

"Well, you said she was making plans to return quickly, don't you think she would have mentioned being on the other side of the world then?" Kate asked.

"Your right, there is no way they would have went that far. But where could they have gone then?"

"Wait, Sophie once talked about staying in Wisconsin in an abandoned hotel or something, before she lived in France with Laurent" Eleazer said with enthusiasm.

"That's right! Northern Wisconsin I believe she said even, we could start there" Carmen beamed.

Five hours later the four of us boarded a plane. We had timed it so we would be landing in Wausau, Wisconsin just as the sun was setting. From there we decided it would be best to travel by foot seeing as our sense of smell would be hindered if we drove. Once we were on the ground Kate used her phone to search for abandoned and foreclosed hotels further north on the internet. We had already checked three places Kate had come up with when we caught the scent of other vampires and the trail was fresh, maybe a day or two old. Eleazer stopped immediately and we paused while he took in our surroundings. They were not vampires we knew, but somehow I thought one of the scents seemed familiar.

"We need to be cautious. There are five of them" he said. The trail from the other vampires was headed in the same direction as went continued to the next location Kate had researched. Then the wind shifted, and the strong scent of smoke hung in the air. I turned to look at Eleazer as I started to pick up old trails from Laurent and Irena and my insides started to scream as I ran faster. We all broke through the trees at the same time to see what was probably once a large structure smoldering in ruins. Only stray pieces of metal were still standing; where as everything else had turned to ash. Frozen in shock looking at the building, my mind was in a frenzy trying to decide what this might mean. I hardly noticed as Eleazer quickly ran the perimeter trying to gather as much information as he could. Kate grabbed onto me and we stepped close to what used to be the hotel we had been searching for.

"I can smell them, they were here. There trails go in and out of that…" Kate's voice cracked as she pointed to what was left of the hotel. Moments later Eleazer returned and took Carmen's hand.

"Irena and Laurent's trails are the oldest, their freshest trail does not leave the hotel. Sophie wasn't here though her trail comes after the other coven left heading west. She must have gotten here a few hours too late, but it looks like she went after them. Tanya…?" Elezear said. I turned to him slowly not wanting to hear what he was going to say just yet. "I believe Laurent and Irena were destroyed" he said. I let myself sink to the ground as I let all this information sink in. My sister was gone…destroyed by another coven, but why would anyone want to hurt her? No, this had to be because of him. I have been with Irena and Kate all our lives and we have never made enemies that would do something like this. But Sophie was still alive, and now she had lost her family again. I wasn't going to lose her too, not after we were about to get her back. I heard Kate and Carmen sobbing as I got to my feet.

"Sophie will need our help" I said to them. "We must avenge our sister and then we will have time to mourn" I said sadly. Kate looked up at me nodding and I turned to Eleazer. "We should go there isn't any time to waste." I sliced threw the night swiftly, as my chest ached with the loss of my sister. I couldn't stop thinking about what Irena's last moment would have been like. My mind could not stop from picturing the worst case scenario. Would Sophie be strong enough to take down five vampires when she was still part human herself? Of course she was strong; Kate and I even helped train her with Eleazer. I knew she could handle this…as long as she didn't have one of her attacks this would be a piece of cake for her. I breathed in Sophie's scent as we followed her trail using it as motivation to get to her as quickly as possible.

But something was nagging at me. Beyond Sophie's scent I could smell the enemy coven and there had to be a reason something smelled familiar. Suddenly, it struck me, I had kept picturing vampires I had met with this scent, but it wasn't someone I had met. This was the scent of a vampire I had smelled on Laurent when he first came to us. When he first arrived he explained that he had been in a coven with two others. One of which the Cullen's had destroyed and Laurent had abandoned his coven because he didn't want to take on the Cullen's. Victoria was her name; she must have come back for his traitorous behavior. I revealed my theory to the others who agreed with my assumption, but then I realized that when the Cullen's had fought with the remaining members of Laurent's coven they said the female possessed a gift. In fact, Carlisle said she had had an uncanny ability to escape, which was why in the end they were not able to destroy her along with her mate.

I didn't know how long I had been lost in my thoughts, blindly following Sophie's scent when I realized we were headed straight for Washington. Eleazer seemed to figure this out about the same time I did and we stopped to discuss it. "I was thinking and I think we need to call the Cullen's. When they fought with Laurent's old coven they said the female had an uncanny ability to escape. She managed to get away from all seven of them."

"I agree. We are headed right for Cullen territory and they might be able to help us or at least know where she might be going" Eleazer said. Everyone looked to me then and I knew they were silently pleading to me to be the one to call.

"Okay, I will call them" I said shakily. I pulled my phone from my pocket and pressed the speed dial.

"Hello? Tanya?" Carlisle asked as I took an unnecessary moment to swallow.

"Carlisle…I have some troubling news" I said slowly.

"Whatever has happened Tanya we are here for you" he said lovingly.

"It's Irena…she and Laurent have been…lost. We believe another coven has destroyed them, we think it was Victoria."

"Victoria…" he said with such hate.

"There is more…we are following her trail and its headed straight for Washington, we were hoping you could tell us anything you know about her or where she might be going Carlisle."

"I am so sorry for your loss, Tanya. Irena will be greatly missed. I can't tell you much about her, but my first thought is that if she is heading toward Washington that she would be coming after us now that she has killed Laurent. I would like to assist you but my family and I are spread out right now. Edward, came to his senses and went back for Bella only to find her missing and now he, Alice and Jasper are searching for her. Last I heard Alice had a vision that took them overseas. Esme and I are trying to get a hold of Emmet and Rosalie but they are on an extended hunting trip and we haven't been able to reach them."

My head swirled with this information. Carlisle thought that she would be after them, but they were all on the east coast. Now as we headed west after Irena's killers we had picked up on their original trail out to Wisconsin. But if they were coming from Washington, then they knew the Cullen's weren't there, so they couldn't be after the Cullen's. Plus there were only five members of Victoria's coven now, so the Cullen's would still have out number them and surely she would have figured out they had some gifts of their own when she originally fought them. Okay, so Victoria is mad Laurent betrayed her and killed him for it. It made sense that she would come for the Cullen's next but she knew they weren't in Washington. Then who else would she be after? Then something else clicked, Victoria's mate was killed because of Edward's human mate and Carlisle just said she was missing.

"Carlisle, how long has Bella been missing?"

"We only found out she was missing rather recently, but Edward found out she disappeared in December."

I gasped suddenly.

"Tanya, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent had left Irena the first week in December, the same month Bella disappeared. Laurent had been part of a coven that decided to take on all of the Cullen's even though they were out numbered to get to Bella. Carlisle told me she had even been bitten but Edward was able to suck out the venom in time before she started to change. That would explain the extra bit marks Sophie would have and she had even mentioned to me her other family abandoned her. The Cullen's left Forks because Edward thought they were putting her in danger. If Sophie was truly Bella then I knew why she had lied about who she was, because she knew if we found out we would tell the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, they have a daughter" I said in a rush. "Laurent and Irena have a daughter and we think she went after her parent's killers. We are following her trail and its leading us right towards Forks. Laurent left in December for months and when he came back he had Sophie." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "I think we are both looking for the same person…"

"Bella is 5'5" slender build, about 18 years old with long brown hair, she would have a scar on her right forearm" Carlisle said quickly.

"It's her…it's Sophie" I told him.

* * *

**Sorry, for the shortness, but like I said I will make up for it. I will try to get chapters out every two weeks, but it has been increasingly difficult. Please have patience with me, I am getting married in less than three months and I am really excited, but I have less time then I used to. I hope you don't mind if I take more time to write than normal to make sure the quality of my story is still up to par. Please review, I always love to hear what readers think will happen next! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all, I still do not own twilight by the way. Sorry about the late posting, my weekend did not go as planned. Big thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you make my heart swell. And yes, when you review or add me to your alerts I check to see who you are. I just had someone PM me telling me they were surprised to see some of my favorites were there favs too. I like to get a feel for the people who read my stories, so I check out your profiles and see what you write and what you like and if I like what I see, I copy and paste the title/author onto my master list of ff I need to read. Its a long list but I make progress on it. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch 18

Edward's POV

The knowledge that Bella is missing and hasn't tried to contact her parents haunts me. Bella cares more about other people than she does herself, especially when it comes to her family. Under no circumstance would she willingly hurt them this way by not contacting them, so they know she is okay; which leads me to believe Jacob is right about Bella being in trouble. I don't care how far or wide I have to search, all I know is that I can't stop; not until I have her safe in my arms will I ever stop looking for her. I have to keep focused on finding her, because when I stop to think for the tiniest second I fall apart with the what ifs. What if she is hurt? What if I never find her? What is she is already dead? I stop myself from thinking the last question, seeing as I can feel her in my dead heart; I know she is still alive.

So far my search for Bella has led myself, Alice & Jasper almost all the way across the US. We started with what we did know, which was Bella packed for a long journey and departed in her beloved old Chevy. Considering the capabilities of her truck, Jasper and I poured over maps of all the major highways out of Forks. We took to traveling them on foot, looking for any sign that Bella had passed through, but we came up empty handed. Then I resorted to showing Bella's picture to every gas station attendant I could find, but not one of them remembered Bella or her truck. I got more and more irate the further I traveled stopping in gas stations. I knew she would have had to of stopped for gas, it was impossible for her to have gotten this far without stopping once, unless she planned ahead and stored gasoline containers. I knew that I was searching for a needle in a hay stack and that it was probably crazy to travel every highway between Washington and Massachusetts, but it was all I had to go on. Alice and Jasper made sure we stopped to hunt occasionally during our journey, but the never questioned my madness until now.

My frantic emotions had long been weighing on Jasper and my temper was getting shorter towards Alice. I had depended on Alice far too much in the past and now with her visions of Bella being disrupted, I knew she felt worthless and guilty for not knowing Bella had survived her jump. I shuddered as Alice's vision played through my head; Bella standing on the cliff looking out over the water. She looked terrible, like she was in immense pain; I shook my head to dispel the memory.

"We need a new plan Edward. We have traveled one coast to the other with no luck, there has to be a better way" Jasper said pleading with me. I knew he was beginning to think I was crazy trying to search every state in the US to find her, but if that's what it took I would do it. I didn't want to give up…I looked away from Jasper not willing to give him an answer. We had made it all the way to Boston Harbor and we were standing on the edge of the world for all I felt at this moment. I watched the dock hands walk back and forth between the ships and thought about showing them Bella's picture. Suddenly, I saw Alice freeze out of the corner of my eye. She saw me asking the docks hands, they were all shaking there heads no, but then a man in a dingy red hat paused looking at the picture and said yes! I took off down the docks toward the men looking for the red hat as Alice's vision faded to black. I had to slow my pace so not to startle the men, for in my haste I forgot to act human. Then I saw the man from Alice's vision and nearly felt my dead heart do a flip.

"Please, I am looking for my girl friend have you ever seen this girl?" I pleaded as I handed the man the photo. The man looked at the picture thoughtfully and then back to me.

"Ya, I think it could be the girl I saw a couple months ago. She looked real fragile, thin like she was into drugs and she was with some older guy. I couldn't tell you what the guy looked like though, he was in the shadows the whole time, but he tugged her along and I saw them board a cargo ship. The second in command use to mule people across the Atlantic for a price, but that was the last time I saw him too. When the ship made port they couldn't find him…he disappeared and that's why I remember this face" the man said.

"Which ship was it and where was it going?" I asked.

"That ship hasn't docked here in weeks, although I think it was headed for France then, but that was almost six months ago when I saw her. Son, she probably killed herself with those drugs by now, she's a lost cause by now" he said as I walked briskly toward Alice. She was on the phone to the airport seconds later and not more than an hour after that we were boarding a flight to France. This was big; it was the first person to have actually seen her and from the man described it was her. I was so anxious by the time they let us off the plane my hands were shaking. I listened as Alice had a vision asking the employees at the car rental booth if they had seen Bella, but they knew nothing. Alice had no visions about Bella the whole time we were traveling to Boston, but she could see the outcomes to my decisions like when I thought about the dock workers. Suddenly, I realized how to use this to our advantage. I stopped us in front of a large map of the country on the wall and started to make decisions about what directions we would travel, waiting to see what Alice's vision would reveal. Finally, when I decided on a course that would lead us toward the southwest corner France, Alice saw us inside a house digging through personal belongings and we were talking about Bella's scent. Hallelujah I mentally screamed as Alice grinned at me.

Minutes later we were racing through France heading south, within a few hours we pasted into the Parc Naturel Regional de Camargue. The beautiful swamp land whipped by us, as we raced faster and faster. We were getting closer…I could feel it and with any luck Bella would be okay. I slowed down as we started to pass familiar scenery from Alice's vision, but when the house came into sight I didn't even pause. From the silence I knew no one was home, but I was still cautious as I burst through the front door. The house was much larger than the one we had in Forks and it was expertly decorated. No one had been here in a while but Bella's scent was still lingering, but it smelled wrong. It was mixed with another vampire…

"Laurent…?!" I gasped. In a flash, I flew at Alice gripping her shoulders. "Can you see him?" I demanded shaking her.

"Get a grip Edward!" Jasper said sternly as he freed Alice from my grasp. Alice stepped back and took a deep breathe. I listened to her focus all her energy on Laurent, but there was nothing… I closed my eyes in defeat.

"I see nothing, I am so sorry Edward I don't know why I can't" Alice sobbed as she stepped toward me.

"Wait, Irena was here too" Jasper said quietly. I stepped forward concentrating on the scents, I could just vaguely smell, Laurent, Irena, Bella and maybe another vampire I didn't recognize. The scents were so faded and had run together so much they were had to separate.

"Alice, will you try like you did in Bella's room?" I asked her. Jasper and I trailed Alice as she moved through the house letting her hands graze over things. On the main floor, Alice got a vision of Bella reading when she touched a window seat. In the green house, Alice got a vision of Bella clutching herself sobbing amongst the ferns. She was sitting on the ground, while lightning flashed through the sky and rain pelted the glass. Alice looked at me almost apologetically for what she had seen. "Keep going. We need to know more" I told her, even though my heart was breaking at the sight of Bella so unhappy. Then, Alice climbed the stairs to the second floor. Bella's scent was here too and Alice took a turn into the bedroom that had the greatest concentration of her scent. When Alice pushed the door open, she saw Laurent carrying Bella's limp form to the bed. I held my breathe as the vision faded, Alice turned toward me again.

"Oh god Edward, I'm scared to see what came next" Alice said with tears in her eyes she would never shed. Jasper came forward wrapping his arms around her as he guided her to the bed. Ever so slowly Alice reached out for the pillow and a number of things flashed through her mind. It was fast, but I could see Bella sleeping, Bella stirring in her sleep, Bella screaming out from her nightmares and then it slowed down as Laurent entered. I wanted to yell out and tell him to get away from her, but this was the past. He gripped her shoulder and touched her cheek waking her. Her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty and I closed my own eyes seeing it almost as if it were happening before me now. And then I fell to me knees watching Laurent's hungry eyes zero in to the base of Bella's neck where her shoulder starts. He pulled her forward from her bed and leaned in sinking his teeth into her soft skin. My insides were screaming as I saw her eyes go wide with the pain and then drift shut as Laurent took his fill of her blood. I swayed kneeling on the floor, feeling as though I should purge my insides. I felt Jasper grab hold of my shoulders pulling me to my feet.

"Edward?" I think Jasper was saying; everything seemed muffled. Before I had a chance to respond Alice's phone rang out.

"Alice, I just got off the phone with Tanya and…Irena and Laurent have been destroyed by Victoria. Tanya said they also had a daughter they were calling Sophie but she wasn't with Irena and Laurent when Victoria showed up. The Denali's are tracking Sophie who went after her parent's killers and Sophie is tracking Victoria and they are all heading towards Forks right now. We… we think Sophie might be Bella" Carlisle said.

"We will get on a plane as soon as possible and meet you in Forks" Alice told him. I stared at Alice shocked by what I just heard. Vaguely I remember Jasper picking up a set of keys from the counter. Before I knew it, I was in the back seat as Jasper sped towards the airport we had just come from a few hours ago. Alice managed to get us a flight with only one lay over in Chicago. When we touched down in Chicago and rushed to our next flight Alice decided to call Carlisle for an update.

"Carlisle, we just arrived in Chicago and we are about to board our connecting flight, is there any news?" Alice asked.

"Alice, the Denali's arrived in Forks about an hour ago and picked up Sophie's scent mixed with the werewolves at the treaty line. Esme and I are still driving from Seattle to meet them, but they are worried the wolves may have her hostage or worse. Tanya promised not to do anything rash, but she was beside herself. I am trying to get there as fast as I can" Carlisle explained.

"Don't worry, they will wait. I see you bringing them back to the house to discuss our plan of action" Alice replied. We boarded our next flight quickly and took our seats. Jasper and Alice's thoughts were going round in circle's taking in the latest news about Bella. My Bella was now a monster like me, I couldn't believe that after I gave so much up to set her free that her fate remained the same. Maybe Bella was right; maybe she was meant for this life more than I am willing to accept. The next thought that went through my head was the Denali's, Alice said they that they were calling Bella, Sophie and that she was Laurent's and Irena's daughter. Had she replaced my family? Would she rather stay with the Denali's when this was all over? Would she take me back? Does she even remember everything from her human life? I hadn't even gotten a very good look into how different she might look now that she was a vampire; Alice's vision only showed the beginning of the transformation. Lost in my thoughts about what I would even say to Bella when I saw her, I was shaken when we landed. Emmet and Rosalie were waiting for us outside.

"How are things at the house?" I asked.

"We only just arrived an hour ago ourselves, but the Denali's are taking everything pretty hard" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, we went out to pick up the trail they followed to the treaty line. It definitely smells like her, but she has to be with the wolves, because we couldn't find her coming back into Cullen territory." Emmet said.

"The Denali's have been trying to call her non stop but her phone is off. Everything was pretty quiet when we left. They didn't want to go into too much detail about anything until we were all gathered" Rosalie said glancing back at us. As we rolled up the driveway the house was extremely quiet; too quiet in fact. Not a word was being exchanged and the Denali's were all blocking me. I didn't like the fact that they were hiding something from me. When we walked in the door, everyone was seated in the living room. It had been months since I had seen Carlisle and Esme; but they welcomed me like I had never abandoned them.

"Edward, come sit down" Esme asked.

"Now that we are all here, Tanya would you like to begin?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I think starting at the beginning would be better. Why don't you start Edward?" Tanya said glaring at me.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly Tanya?" I asked her, glaring back.

"I want to know what you did when you left. She wouldn't talk about any life she had before Laurent, she only said it was painful. In fact, she did her very best in the beginning to distance herself from us" Tanya said.

"I wanted to give her a chance to have everything I couldn't give her. I made a mistake; I thought she would move on, I thought she would forget me and grow old and have children. But I couldn't live without her so I came back and I will do whatever it takes to make things right with her again. I love her more than life itself, I can fix this" I told her.

"I don't think there is anything to fix. She has made new friends and has found a new family. We would certainly not abandon her like you all did. She deserved better than what you did to her" she said.

"Bella is my best friend; I never planned to leave her behind. I thought she was dead, we all did, but I was wrong. I should have come back to make sure but I couldn't see her; I thought it was too late. I can't see her now even, how was I supposed to know she was alive and hurting without us. I would do anything to go back!" Alice yelled as her shoulders shook. Suddenly, Alice was still and we all paused to watch her as she let out three gasps. Her vision was moving so fast, I almost couldn't see it at all. We were standing outside in the driveway, arguing about Bella when suddenly we heard something approaching. Voice's filled my head in the vision, but they all had one thing on their mind "Kill the golden eyed ones, leave the one called Bella for mother."

"How soon Alice!?" I demanded, feeling the turmoil building inside of me. She turned slowly, with a terrified look on her face.

"Six hours, maybe less" she said grabbing hold of Jasper, who was standing beside her now.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria has been building an army while we were away and she plans to unleash them here. In the vision I said they were told to kill the ones with golden eyes and they were suppose to leave Bella for Victoria to kill" I said ominously.

"How many?" Eleazer asked.

"I see thirty-two now plus Victoria, but they are fighting amongst themselves. It could be less by the time they get here" Alice replied.

"Eleven versus thirty, the odds are not favorable. We should flee" Jasper said.

"They will attack Forks if, we leave…it will burn to the ground" Alice said as she kept looking to the future.

"We will fight then. If Sophie is looking for Victoria surely she is near by and Eleazer has trained her well. I don't think we are as outnumbered as you think" Tanya said confidently.

"She is too young to make that big of a difference" Jasper said thoughtfully.

"On the contrary, Sophie is more powerful than probably all of us combined. She won't stop until she has destroyed Victoria, she loved Irena and while she doesn't look like much she can be extremely volatile. But she has a weakness, she is still part human and if she has an attack she would be vulnerable" Eleazer contemplated.

"Wait, Bella is more powerful than all of us?" Emmet questioned. "We are talking about the same girl right?"

"And what did you mean when you say she is still part human?" Carlisle asked.

"Sophie's change is different than most, she has been changing gradually, taking on vampire traits slowly. The last time we were with her she still had a heart beat and she didn't sparkle in the sun light yet, but she did kind of shimmer. She was changing in waves, she was struck with an intense amount of pain once when she was with us that lasted a couple hours and when it was over she was clearly less human than before. Her gift though, is even more interesting. She is the most powerful shield I have ever seen and I worked with her to teach her how to adapt it to other functions. Sophie was quite eager to learn more about herself, but she has attracted quite a bit of attention to herself. Aro came in contact with her and none of his guard could touch her with their gifts, not even Aro himself. I think part of the reason Laurent brought Irena back to Alaska was to put distance between the Volturi and Sophie" Eleazer said.

"That explains why I could never hear her thoughts even as a human" I said quietly. I was completely shocked with this new information. Bella was still part human, and she possessed a gift greater than anything we had encountered. Her gift felt like a smack in the face, why had I put two and two together? I should have figured out she was gifted, but I looked past it. It was just one more thing Bella had in her favor, in regards to her being made for vampire life. In the course of the last few years Bella had come in contact with more vampires than any human ever lived to tell about it and even when I left her they seemed to find her. Maybe it was fate I was fighting all this time. But there was no turning back now, Bella was headed on a one way course that would eventually lead to her last breathe when she would become a true vampire. I can't fight fate anymore; it was time to embrace what this life had given me; a mate made for me as much as I was made for her.

Suddenly, the room was humming as strategies were being worked out. Alice was able to see the newborns were going to break up into three groups; one was going to come straight at us while the other two flanked from the right and left. Jasper and Eleazer led the discussion as they prepared us for how newborns would fight. It seemed like only minutes had past, but the hours ticked by while we practiced in the clearing in front of the house. With only minutes left, we got into the formation Jasper had suggested. The Denali's were worried, they were extremely confident that their Sophie would come but she had failed to make an appearance yet. The rest of my family was sharing quiet goodbyes and whispering words of love to their mates in case this was the end.

"Wait" Alice called out. "They disappeared, they all just disappeared, I can't see Victoria coming!"

"Can you see us standing here still?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, whether we wait ten minutes or an hour we will still be here, but Victoria she just vanished; like she doesn't exist anymore" she said. My mind was in overdrive letting this new information sink in. Then, I had an idea.

"Alice, are they gone, like when Bella disappeared when she jumped?" I said, but the moment I asked I heard the answer in her head, 'yes.' A shrill ring startled me as Eleazer put his phone to his ear.

"Sophie?!" Eleazer exclaimed. I couldn't hear her responses; Eleazer was blocking his thoughts from me. "It's not your fault, Sophie, we do not blame you for Irena's death. You could never have known this would happen. Where are you? We'll come to you… I think we do have an idea; we are with the Cullen's, they told us about Bella… Victoria is coming… We won't leave you behind… We are coming…" Eleazer looked up to Tanya. "She has intercepted them, she said to look for smoke" he said with a smirk. We headed in the direction we knew the newborns were going to coming when Alice could see them. About fifty miles from Seattle we could see smoke, the battle had already begun. Eleazer led the group but suddenly came to a stop, he was looking at something up ahead. Only a few yards ahead the trees were stripped of their branches on the north side of there trunks. Eleazer walked slowly forward and put his hand out. It looked as though he was feeling the air and then his hands connected with something solid. We could see smoke up ahead between the trees, but everything was too quiet. It didn't sound like there was a massive battle going on.

"She's containing the battle. This is as far as we can go until she let's us in" said Eleazer. I walked forward pressing my hand against the invisible shield, I didn't want to wait. I wanted to know what was going on, on the other side of this barrier. Unexpectedly, a newborn broke threw the woods inside the shield coming toward us. It crouched immediately as it looked into my eyes and smiled. Then just as suddenly as the newborn appeared two wolves broke through the tree line moving faster than the newborn. The black wolf leapt forward bringing its claws down on the newborn's back and I saw the newborn scream out in pain, but I heard nothing. I watched in silence as the wolves tore the newborn to pieces and then carried away the pieces. I turned to my family when the wolves had disappeared into the woods again to see the Denali's shocked expressions.

"They are helping her!" Eleazer said shocked.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Next chapter is Bella/Sophie's POV of the battle. I am taking my time on this next chapter, so I can get the battle scenes described in a way that you see it like I see it in my head when I write it. Thanks for Reading! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Hey everybody, thanks for waiting ever so patiently for me to finish this latest chapter. I hope you like it. While writing this a friend turned my attention to a group that composes music for movies trailers and what not, so I looked them up and made a playlist of some of their bits. I listened to this playlist a lot while writing and found it rather motivating so I thought I would share it for you. **http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/view_play_list?p=342CC2C53FD1D933

**Also I have started to put updates on my profile so you guys can see whats going on with the next chapter. I hope to use this to let you know how the chapter is coming along and I will let you know when it will be posted. I also have twitter, I haven't been on it much in the past but of friend of mine is encouraging me to tweet more often so I guess I will give it a try...if you want come find me... Mysterious_Soul**

* * *

The tension in the air had my heart pounding in my ears. My heart had gotten so quiet these last few months as my change has been coming to an end, but today my heart was making itself well known. I tried to just take deep calming breathes, but I couldn't convince my heart or breathe to steady. This was it…I was about to lead my best friend, my family into battle where we would be out numbered more than two to one. Power was on my side, my gift and the combined experience of the wolves gave us hope. I was sure I could end this here, I would have taken them all on myself, but the wolves wouldn't have it. I seriously considered holding them at bay with one of my shields, but I was going to need all my strength. I was worried I would have another attack and be rendered helpless while Victoria's army threatened to swallow Forks. It was already decided, I am the front line…the one who will bear the most burden, the wolves are secondary and lastly the Denali's and the Cullen's were my last resort to save the town, little did they know. As long as I continued to feel strong and let the rage I held in for Victoria feaster inside of me I was confident, but I was more scared now then in my entire life. Everything was about to come crashing down around me…everything I didn't want to face and everything I did want to finish was going to be thrown together here.

Two days ago, Victoria took Irena and Laurent from me. We were not a perfect family, but it was all I had. As much as I loved the wolves they would never grow old around me, so I knew I would have to abandon them eventually. But I was taken back by their desire to help me take out Victoria. Yes I did just spend the last few weeks with them acting as though I weren't a vampire and they were werewolves…it was funny that things were almost normal for awhile. What I didn't want was to put them in danger, however happy they were to help. I knew this wouldn't be easy and that it would be extremely dangerous. I talked to Sam and Jacob about the Volturi and what they're involvement might mean. There was no way in hell I wanted Aro to know about the wolves and in order to keep it that way I would have to time things just right. I knew Felix would come, however it was a matter of when. I knew Victoria wanted to bring the battle to where everything began she said, but I didn't even want to bring that many newborns so close to Forks. The wolves agreed with me to take the fight to them if at all possible, so we were trying to keep tabs on how soon they might come so we could surprise them while they were in route and unorganized.

It came to my attention that Fork's was beginning to fill up with golden eyed vampires. The wolves had picked up on the Cullen's return and had even come across some new trails leading right to the border following one of my old trails before heading to the Cullen's house. I went out to the border to check, but I already knew it was the remaining Denali's. I smiled as I picked out there scents, I felt comforted by the fact that they came looking for me and scared, because I knew I would have to tell them. My cell phone had been drained for almost two weeks; I could just imagine how many messages I would have now. I had been ignoring all calls from Alaska since I had left there, but now I wanted to tell them how sorry I was. I didn't think they would know Irena had been destroyed, but once I charged up my phone and started going through the voicemails, I realized I was wrong. My inbox was full to capacity; there were messages from all the Denali's…Tanya, Kate, Eleazer and Carmen. They all started out nice, and got more desperate with time until two days ago. They knew something was wrong, apparently Irena had struck a deal with Laurent and they were to return to Alaska. I listened to Irena's message to me to come back so we could go back to Alaska and then repeated it two more times. I would never hear her voice again…this message was her last to me. I wish I could have talked to her…I wish I hadn't let my battery die…I wish none of this would have happened. Somewhere along the way between my first meeting with Irena and now, I had learned to love her as a mother. I felt guilt, shame and despair over the fact that I failed her as her daughter. I almost wish I could have taken her place…I mean this whole thing was about me why did Irena have to suffer the consequences for loving me like a daughter? I heard someone approaching and looked up to see Jake coming toward me, he looked concerned.

"This is it Bells, Paul says the newborns are preparing" Jacob said.

"Okay, tell Paul to fall back to the check point and rally the hunting party. We leave in five" I told him trying to sound confident.

"Everything will be fine, this might even be fun" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, I will enjoy doing to Victoria what she did to my family" I told him and let my anger into the forefront of my mind. Jake phased into wolf form and darted away, leaving me in my own bubble of misery. "Well this is it, Swan" I told myself with a laugh. "Time to show them who you are now" I smiled at the last part and then dialed Eleazer while I ran through the woods, he was going to be pissed when he realized I was keeping him out of the action, but it was for his own good.

The wolves and I raced north while the wind wiped around us. It looked like the weather even seemed to know there was a battle approaching. I nodded to Paul as he fell into formation at the check point and we pushed forward toward Victoria's hiding place. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, and I smiled at the caller id.

"Sophie, I am near" Felix said in a rush.

"It's about to begin, Felix you are too late"

"No! I am in Seattle, how far are you Sophia?"

"About ninety miles southwest of the city; not far from the coast. They are too close, I must go, don't worry I am not alone" I told him and promptly hung up. "Things are going to get interesting I told Jacob as I turned toward him. He rolled his eyes in response and then we broke into a clearly. "This is good…we can wait for them here" I called out to everyone. I stood front and center while the ten wolves divided to flank either side of me. Slowly, I was able to hear them approaching, so I tried to count them. Unfortunately, we had never got a good count on the number of newborns Victoria massed. We had made a rough estimate of eighteen to twenty-five, but listening to them approach; I was putting the count at more than thirty. This was going to be tricky; I had planned to divide them so that the wolves wouldn't get more than they could handle, but now I needed to make sure the wolves got out of there before Felix showed up.

Suddenly, the first wave to newborns broke into the clearing and wolves pulled back. Their eyes were a brilliant red and wildly looked at us as they thought about how to attack. I was shocked at how young some of them looked. Half of them were no older than I and their clothes were filthy and torn. One of the newborns couldn't have been more than fourteen, but they were fierce. I knew from my lessons with Eleazer what to expect when it came to newborns. They would be infinitely stronger, but they would react purely on instinct instead of experience. This inexperience is what I was counting on. We had discussed how we would get them far enough apart that we could almost have separate mini battles going on incase the Volturi showed up. I threw my shield up as growls burst from both sides. Using my shield I felt the presence of the newborns when they entered it, making it impenetrable once they were all in range. Eleazer had given me quite the crash course on battle techniques and I put them to good use. I stretch one shield as far and as wide as I dared while eight newborns went after the retreating wolves. I used this large shield to contain all of us and make sure no one got by us towards Forks then I used another shield to contain myself and the rest of the enemy, just as Victoria came into the clearing with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping you would come out to meet us" she snickered.

"Well here I am, but I see you were too chicken to fight me one on one" I taunted her.

"Nonsense, I just brought a few friends to even the odds a bit. It seems the Cullen's have all returned just in time to watch you die. We were just on our way over there" she giggled. "Do you think they will be surprised to see me or did your friends from the North already spoil my fun?"

Behind me I could hear the screeching metallic sounds of the newborns being torn to pieces. Victoria looked beyond me towards the noises, but it didn't phase her. Clearly she was not too worried about her precious army. I could just barely make out the battle through the trees, but what I could see was some major newborn ass getting beat. The wolves' battle techniques worked perfectly with the young vampires…they didn't stand a chance.

"I have more where they came from" she said and then they appeared. I had felt them in my shield, but I didn't want to let on how prepared I was for her. "Kill her and make it quick, we have other lives to destroy today." Five newborns came forward and I went on the defensive while Victoria stood back with the rest of her army laughing. The five darted forward, circling me, but I had already used another shield to protect myself. Three came forward then coming in contact with my shield much to their dismay. With a little extra energy I pushed my shield out flinging the newborns through the air. The two remaining were in shock as I took my chance to attack. I pounced on the closest one ripping its head from its body before it had an opportunity to react. The other newborn tried to wrap their arms around my body from behind as I attacked its partner, but I used another shield around myself to keep the newborn from completing its grasp on me. The shield was too big for the newborn to close their grip, so I pushed off the ground tucking in the air as I jumped behind the newborn, promptly tearing both of its arms off. He screamed in pain and I just looked across the field at Victoria while I smiled. With a quick swipe my second opponent lost his head, by then the three I had thrown returned with a vengeance.

These three came at me in quick secession with a female taking the lead. As she sprung from her crouch I shifted to the left, avoiding her, but the second newborn jumped at me. I clipped this one with a right hook sending him flying yet again. The female and the third newborn came at me from the sides, so I put up my shield again as they collided into it. This time I didn't use my shield to throw them; instead I reach out taking my shield down just in time to grip each of them by the neck. The newborns writhed and clawed at my grip trying to free themselves until I smashed them into the ground. As they hit the ground the dirt gave way raining down around me and I heard that all too familiar sound of metal on metal as the newborn in my left head lost her head too. I quickly ripped apart the other one, in time to look up as the one I punched approached. He came forward cautiously this time, like he was trying to see if he could tell when I was shielded and not.

"Giving up?" I asked him as we circled each other. He let out a hiss at the same time I heard one of the wolves howl. My stomach turned at the pain in his voice and couldn't stop myself from looking back through the trees to see what was happening. A chocolate brown wolf was limping as a newborn circled, but before the newborn had a chance to strike again, a gray wolf tore through the air taking a chuck out of the newborn. Thank God I thought as Leah coughed out a laugh as the newborn screamed and Seth went after his leg. Seth still had a limp and I knew he would heal fast, but that didn't stop the fact that they hurt my little brother. I suddenly, regretted letting them help me, I knew they had good intentions, but no one hurts my family when I'm around…never again. I felt the rage surge through me as I felt the newborn I was fighting trying to take advantage of the fact that I was distracted. I let out the most feral growl I had ever heard as I turned towards my opponent. I could see my reflection in his crimson eyes and I smirked as fear and confusion crossed his face in reaction to seeing my eyes. Raising my hand I halted the newborn mid stride and then closed my fist pulling his arms and legs to his body in a flash and he yelped for help. For anyone else watching they would see nothing, but I could see the glow of my shield wrapping the newborn in a tight cocoon…crushing him to himself.

My eyes might have been white, but all I could see was red and I was practically shaking with energy. I let myself feed on my anger, increasing my power to my shield. Then I envisioned splitting the shield with the newborn inside and before I even had a chance to wonder if it could be done, he was in pieces on the ground. Victoria gasped as I stared down at the pieces. Behind me I could feel the wolves touching their noses to my shield signaling that they were ready for more. I released the shield behind me and the wolves practically sauntered up, smug with victory.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Vicky! Thirteen down, let's just see how long the rest last" I yelled.

"Why are you just standing there, kill them!" she screamed at what was left of her army. The newborns surged forward and so did the wolves, colliding in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off Victoria as she stood there in defiance. She kept looking to the newborns and then back to me, but I didn't move. Slowly I pulled my remaining shield toward me, limiting the size of the battlefield. Finally, I watched as Victoria locked her eyes with mine and she tried to take a step back. Her face was priceless as her back came in contact with my shield and she realized she couldn't escape me. This was it…I let all the painful memories of my life bombard my consciousness as I remembered the power I unleashed in the swamp when I was first learning about my powers and as I did I felt the power bubble up. It was incredible… the strength I was flexing with my mind; almost all consuming in fact. I was too angry to think rationally by then, too much had happened, too much taken away and I was going to take it all out on Victoria.

Edward's POV

The silence was killing me, it was bad enough I couldn't hear any thoughts on the other side of this invisible barrior, but we couldn't hear the battle either…it was sound proof. The thoughts of the others around me were intense, all wondering what was happening. Eleazer was upset he couldn't see Sophie in battle, which troubled me. My Bella was kind, innocent, not a soldier at war. He was trying to keep his thoughts concealed, but it was obvious he had taken part in training her for war, but did he know it would come to this? Did she?

"If this is Bella's shield why is she leaving us on the outside?" Emmet asked as he leaned against the shield like it was a wall. We had briefly seen some of the werewolves' battle with newborns as they got closer to us, but now two minutes had gone by without any sightings of them as the smoke got thicker inside the shield. Then without warning, Emmet fell to the ground as the shield failed to hold him up. "What the…?"

"It's down!" Tanya gasped as she ran forward, all of us following behind her. Sprinting through the trees smoke was everywhere, there were three small fires burning in amongst the damaged trees, but we didn't stop. Up ahead I could hear it, a massive battle was raging on. Growls, yelps, screams rang out in my ears and it felt as though my heart would be beating out of my chest now if I were alive. The thoughts of my family were terrified and expectant; wondering what we would see. Then through the tree I could see glimpses of color as a wolf clamped down on a newborn wearing a bright yellow shirt. Breaking into the clearing, I heard Carlisle gasp and suddenly we were stopped again. There was another shield up keeping us feet from the battle; Eleazer pressed his hands against it watching the wolves dismember one newborn after another. I was confused as to why I could hear the muffled sounds of the battle even with the shield until I saw the smoke escaping from what must be a hole in the top of the shield over one hundred feet in the air.

Then through the smoke and fur and newborns I saw long mahogany brown hair blowing in the wind. Her back was to me, but she was standing tall in the middle of the chaos like an angel. She was fixated on something across the field and when I followed her gaze I saw Victoria. It looked like Victoria had her back pressed against the other side of Bella's shield and her face was slowly sliding from confident to terrified. Slowly, Bella started to stalk forward never adverting her sight from her intended target. She walked with power and grace reaching out into the battle bringing newborns down left and right; tearing pieces away from their bodies while the wolves finished the job. It was all happening so fast; two newborns were preparing to blindside the black wolf when Bella's hands shot out lightning fast grabbing their legs while they were still mid bound at the wolf. The newborns screamed out in pain, but Bella didn't flinch as she mangled the legs, she continued forward towards Victoria. Two newborns charged her and before I could tell what was happening they were on the ground in front of her and a gray and brown wolf tackled them, ripping their heads from their bodies. It was clear the wolves were winning and Jasper and Eleazer's thoughts seemed to be in quiet awe over how Bella must have planned this whole thing. Alice couldn't believe her eyes, that Bella was almost within reach and Emmet was dumbfound with how badass Bella had become. Through the voices in my head and the sounds of the battle I suddenly heard a voice.

"Are you scared yet?" Bella asked confidently. Victoria was flat against the shield, her eyes darting left and right looking for an escape that wasn't there. "Well you should be…" Bella smirked. Between Bella and Victoria two wolves were wrestling with a newborn, but Bella just leapt over them in one fluid motion without breaking her line of sight on Victoria. Then as I expected her to land on the other side and have my view obstructed by the wolves she stayed in the air. I sucked in a deep breathe as I watched her float in the air almost five feet from the ground!

"How? What's happening?" I yelled at Eleazer.

"She's feeding into her powers…incredible" he whispered. Victoria looked absolutely terrified and then suddenly shrieked as her arms and legs were drawn harshly toward her own body. Slowly, Victoria's form floated off the ground towards Bella as they went higher and higher turning so I had a side profile of both of them. Once they were about fifty feet in the air, Victoria started to visibly shake.

"I was wrong. This was a mistake…I'll stop them, I'll make it stop!" Victoria pleaded as Bella's hand reached out taking Victoria by the neck letting her legs dangle in the air. "I'll give you anything, anything you want if you don't kill me. Just tell me what you want Bella, anything!" Victoria sobbed. Bella's hands moved to Victoria's face, holding her up by her cheeks practically.

"I want my mother back, you bitch!" Bella yelled forcefully. And then Victoria was screaming in agony as her head burst into flames trailing down to her feet. Abruptly, Bella released the burning corpse letting it fall to the ground below, stunning the battle beneath. Everyone newborn and wolf alike had stopped to watch the sight in the sky unfold and now they were all frozen as they watched Victoria burn. "Enough!" Bella yelled out as she came down from the air. Only seven newborns remained as they were wiped into a group and fell to the ground in a heap of screams. The wolves backed away from the crumpled newborns and Bella came forward. "Burn" she said and white fire erupted from her hands toward the left over newborns. In seconds, they were engulfed as we all looked on. Then Bella staggered before collapsing to the ground, Tanya flew forward hesitating where the shield was, but it was no more. The wolves took a stand as we approached Bella blocking her from view.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at the Jacob wolf recognizing his coloring from when I first came back to Forks. I was surprised when his voice rang in my head.

"You should go, she doesn't want to see you or any of the Cullen's for that matter" Jacob said. They let Tanya pass and she ran to Bella's side wrapping her arms around her shoulders as they heaved. Bella was crying…my heart was breaking watching Bella hold on to Tanya. Then I heard the thoughts of the other wolves, they were sad that Bella was sad, but two of them were thinking of me. I turned to try and pin point the voice but I didn't have to. A female a little older then Bella was briskly walking toward me followed by a younger looking male looking furious.

"Haven't you done enough to her! Get out of here…go back to where ever you came from and leave my sister alone!" she screamed at me as the male glared at me.

"Your sister…" I whispered.

"Leah, Seth, cool it!" Jacob said now in his human form.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I should have been with them. It's all my fault she's gone" Bella wept.

"No Sophie, it wasn't your fault. She loved you very much and she would never want you to blame yourself. You couldn't have known things would happen like this. We don't blame you" Tanya spoke as she held Bella. Bella raised her eyes to Tanya and said "Thank you, I miss her already." The rest of the Denali's shared hugs and words with Bella; while the wolves and my family looked on. Bella was breathtaking, she had always been beautiful but her vampire traits had only enhanced everything that I loved about her. She had on a white blouse that had lace trim with red embroidery on it, paired with dark wash jeans…it was just her style.

"Bella" I whispered watching her. For the first time, she looked in my direction and glared. The Denali's froze at the sound of my voice and had turned all eyes on Bella, who was releasing herself from their hold.

"Sophie…" Eleazer said in a warning tone as she walked toward me and my family as her shoulders rose up and down with the deep breaths she was taking. Her eyes were strikingly silver and gray, but her expression was one of pure rage. I knew I deserved whatever she gave me so I didn't move as she came with reach of me.

"How dare you come back here!" She screamed coming to a stop in front of me. I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes in shame. Suddenly, I was struck across the face sending me to the ground with a thud. I heard a gasp behind me and opened my eyes to see my angel standing over head. Her eyes were cold, but the sun shown behind her creating a halo effect and I was speechless. Then I heard me own voice coming from her lips. "You will never see me again…it will be as though I never existed" I watched her say in a strained impression of me. "You…ruined my life" she said as her features shifted abruptly from anger to hurt, grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her. "I don't want to see you…ever…again…for as long as you exist and it goes for the rest of them too" and then she let go, turning toward the Denali's.

"Edward, don't just lay there!" Alice screamed. "Bella! Bella wait! I didn't see you. I saw you jump from the cliff and I thought you were dead! I saw nothing after that…I can't see the wolves or anything around them and even when they are not with you I can't see you. I lost my connection with you when we let. You are my best friend; please don't go…he loves you! He thought he was protecting you, by letting you lead a normal life. I didn't know you were in trouble, I thought he would come back sooner" Alice sobbed.

"Lies! He told me to my face that he didn't love me, that none of you did! He said it was all an experiment in human behavior and you were tired of playing the game" Bella yelled. She turned to Jacob give him a nod and he phased into a wolf as the other wolves started to retreat. In my feeble attempt to protect her I caused exactly what I thought I was keeping her from. I hurt her in the worst way imaginable and instead of trying to fix it I was lying on the ground lost in how much of a monster I proved to be. Bella was about to walk out of my life not knowing that I lied, if I didn't do something right now…

"I lied, Bella. I lied because I was afraid I was taking your life from you. I thought you would forget me, that I could go on as long as I thought you were happy. But I couldn't live without you…it was agony and I came back to grovel before you and ask you to take me back. I can't…live without you anymore…it's not worth living if that's what I am doing. I will spend the rest of my existence making up for the harm I have caused you, if you let me…if you can forgive me enough to love me again" I said to her while kneeling on the ground in front of her. She looked as though she had tears in her eyes as she glanced from Alice to me and then back again.

"You saw none of it?" she squeaked.

"No, I promise Bella. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to live without you, I saw he would come back, so I waited. I had no idea how stubborn he was, but when I saw you jump…I felt my world crash. I thought you were dead when I couldn't see you after you went under the water, I told everyone what I saw and we mourned as though you were dead. Edward wasn't with us so he didn't know until he came back looking for you. I came back to tell him you were gone, when Jacob Black told us otherwise. We have been searching for you for weeks; we traveled all the way to Boston and then found a clue that led us to France when we got the call from Carlisle after he spoke to the Denali's. Bella, if I had ever thought that Edward would not return for you I would have come back! I would not have left for good without you!" Alice sang out confidently.

"I waited for you…but then when things got really bad and I was in trouble, you never came" Bella whispered. "I thought it was because you didn't care…that everything that Edward said was true and that was proof. I was in so much pain, I jumped off a cliff in shear desperation to make it stop, but the wolves saved me and then…" she closed her eyes and I could see the sadness in her face as she remembered whatever torture I had caused.

"Bella, I love you. Please tell me you can forgive me" I said to her extending my hand to her as I rose to my feet. She looked at my hand and then down at the ground.

"I am not the same person anymore Edward. The person you loved is as good as dead" she said to me, her expression hard again. My insides heaved at her expression and for the first time I started to register some of the others thoughts. In the distance something was approaching quickly.

"I could never stop loving you no matter what you have done or become, I promise you" I said in a rush. Bella's face was one of indecision as we stood there staring at each other, but suddenly she was blocked from my view as a tall vampire in a dark cloak appeared between us. He was facing Bella, but then turned to me, his eyes blazing red and his cloak shifting in the breeze. He glared at me and then shifted his gaze to the rest of his audience. To the left stood three other vampires, one closer to my build and two that looked much younger; maybe fifteen all with crimson eyes. I froze as I took in their appearance, seeing the silver crest of the Volturi adorned on all of them. I was puzzled that I couldn't hear their thoughts, when the man before me turned to Eleazer.

"Have they all been destroyed?" he asked.

"Yes Felix, I am afraid you missed a spectacular battle. I am sorry you traveled all this way" Eleazer told him. Felix nodded and turned to Bella.

"Then it is time to go, say goodbye Sophie" Felix said.

"Wait! You can't take her…what law has she broken?!" I asked nervously looking at Bella as she walked towards Eleazer.

"I never said she broke any law. Even if she did what business would it be of yours?" he said glaring at me.

"Felix!" Carlisle called out. "You will have to forgive my son, after such a battle emotions are running high and we are all very protective of family."

"Ahh Carlisle, it is good to see you. Aro still speaks of you often, in fact I am under strict orders that should I ever cross paths with you that I am to extend an invitation to you and your coven" Felix said with a smile. Behind him, Bella hugged Tanya and the rest of the Denali's before returning to stand next to Felix. "Aro, will be pleased that with how quickly we return home" he said to Bella.

"We are her family Felix, her home is with us" Tanya said sternly.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you Tanya, but this is not a social call, I am under direct orders" Felix said.

"It's fine" Bella said looking at Tanya and then turning back to Felix. "I am ready" she said lovingly to him and my stomach clenched. Felix looked down at Bella brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing a silver chain that hung around her neck. He slowly reached over and pulled the chain drawing the pendant from her blouse and placing it on top, before stroking her cheek.

Felix turned to Carlisle again, "until we meet again Carlisle" he said taking a hard glance at me before he stepped back taking Bella's hand and spinning her to face the other members of the guard patiently waiting a few feet away. Within moments, Bella had disappeared from sight with the Volturi.

"What do they want with her?" I asked Eleazer angrily. "Why didn't you try to stop them Eleazer? How can you let her go before Aro alone?"

"Edward, first Sophie is in no immediate danger, Felix would never let any harm come to her. Second, she has spent time with them before when she was living in France. And third, she can take care of herself…she is the only one Aro can not read. He doesn't know the extent of her gifts and all interactions I have witnessed between her and the Volturi have been peaceful. Aro has done nothing but try to please her" Eleazer stated.

"What do you mean Felix would never let any harm come to her?" I asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention Sophie has a boyfriend" Tanya said looking away from me and I gasped.

"Yes she was wearing that pendant in Alaska when she was with us too. It looks as though Aro has already claimed her" Eleazer said. Just then I heard a vibrating noise. Tanya reached into her pocket and opened her phone.

When she looked up she said, "Sophie says she will come home as soon as she can."

"Then all we can do is wait" Eleazer said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Next up is Bella's time in Volterra...see you in two weeks I hope :)**

**P.S. Thank you to all of my reviewers and all the newcomers I see requesting alerts for my story, I love ya!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all sorry for all the drama. I started a new job that required me to live out of a hotel for two weeks, plus I moved to another state three days before that and two weeks from today I will be getting married in South Carolina! So here is the long awaited chapter, i hope you like it! Thanks for you of your support :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

As I walked away from my future and my past an epic battle was being waged between my head and my heart. I did my best to not show my current state of mind in front of Felix and the rest of the Volturi guard, but I couldn't keep my thoughts calm. It was like a bad dream, Edward had finally returned for me and Alice had no idea of the trouble I had been in. She said she would have come back…and Edward said he left in order to protect me from becoming like him, but it was too late for the latter. I already was becoming like him, like fate had planned and in his absence I had become someone else. I had a new family and a new purpose as a member of the Volturi. Ever since I had met the Volturi they had been nothing but kind to me and Aro had taken a special interest in me. He was captivated by my gift and took interest in my personal life. Over the months he had sent me gifts and I had conversations with him over the phone about my beliefs in my vegetarian diet and my dream that one day vampires would not have to hide from humans.

He had asked me to join him in Italy, to be a member of his family. At the time of his offer I was still with Laurent and Irena, but in the wake of their death I told him I would reconsider and join him in Italy upon Victoria's demise. Felix had been beside himself when I told him of my loss and the fact that Victoria was after me. He had dropped everything and rushed to be by my side. He deserved better then me; someone who could love him back the way he loved them. Just seeing Edward made my heart flutter. Even with his disheveled appearance he was beautiful beyond words. He told me he wanted me no matter what, but did I still want him? Would he ever leave me again? I had so many questions that I would not be able to answer tonight so I sat quietly on the plane back to Italy with Felix at my side. I didn't know yet what I would chose; the Denali's, the Cullen's or the Volturi. Best and worse case scenarios filled my head for each choice, but by the time the plane touched down I didn't want to think about, I didn't want to choose today.

When the plane came to a stop Felix rose and offered me his hand, which I took with a smile. Felix and I exited the plane with Demetri, Alec and Jane right behind us. A black SUV with tinted windows was waiting for us and sped off the moment the door closed behind us. The lights of the city zipped by us as the vehicle drove deeper and deeper into Volterra. As we came to a stop, we exited the SUV and my hand was still safely enclosed in Felix's. He led me through the halls of the castle just like before except for the extra company we had tonight. When we reached the throne room doors he paused and smiled at me before opening them and guiding me into the room.

"I am delighted to have you back Sophia" Aro said as he came forward taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. Once he released my hand he reached out to Felix, no doubt curious to see for himself what transpired in the states. I watched as Aro watched through Felix's thoughts and then turned to me. "Yes I was curious if you knew Carlisle with your diet" he said. "You know you always have a place here with us, what can I do to convince you we are the better choice, hmm?" he said. "I care very much about your happiness Sophia and I see you have been upset over the way you were treated. I on the other hand have shown you the utmost respect and haven't asked for anything in return. I know decisions of this magnitude can not be made over night, stay with us while you decide and perhaps this time away from your family will guide you to the right choice. Will you stay with us?" "Yes Aro I will stay, until I have made my decision" I told him. Somehow I just couldn't say no, especially considering I didn't have a clue what I wanted.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I found out my room was across from Felix's, but I didn't mind in the end because I hardly spent any time in it. My first night at the castle Felix introduced me to all of the important members of the guard and show me how they kept themselves occupied when they weren't on duty. The castle had a room for just about everything, including a magnificent library. I tried to spend time exploring all of its content except I was extremely popular and someone always came to interrupt my fun. Heidi loved to shop although luckily for me she did it mostly online, seeing as she wouldn't be able to control herself very well in a crowded mall, Demetri liked cars, Alec and Jane were competitive over everything and Felix enjoyed playing games.

I felt guilty learning more about Felix, because in all the time we had shared together I had never bothered to dive into his personal life. He had always done things I enjoyed and quite honestly he had done most of the talking in our relationship. Most of the Volturi were much older than Carlisle and I felt sorry for Felix that he had been alone for so long. He clearly cared quite a bit about me otherwise he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, but why couldn't I feel those things for him. Alice had told me vampires mate for life and that it's instantaneous. I knew from experience what that felt like, but I questioned it because of everything that's happened between Edward and I. I was still so angry with him I thought it would never go away, which led me to consider Felix. He had shown no indications that he would treat me like Edward did, but then again I never thought Edward would have left me either.

Something else struck me though, if vampires mate for life, then where is Felix's mate. Had he had a mate and she was destroyed or was he still destined to meet her or was she destroyed before they had a chance to meet and now he will wander for eternity without ever knowing what it feels like to be loved. I had no idea what was going to come true. My next question was what happens if I choose to stay with Felix and he does eventually find his mate, what happens then? Would I ever find another that would invoke the same feeling I had for Edward when we first met? Would Edward find another? As much as I didn't want to admit it I was strangely happy when I saw Edward after the battle. For as much anger as his presence brought out in me I also found solace in the curves of his face and the look in his eyes. God I felt like I could melt just looking at his eyes, but could I forgive him? Or would I just make both of us miserable for the rest of our existence? Every time I tried to think about this stuff I just felt like I was going in circles, I couldn't decide to forgive him and I couldn't seem to decide to give him up either. Eventually, I would get so aggravated I would decide not to think about it for a few days and then a few more days and a few more after that.

There were always plenty of things to do to distract myself from the ordeal. Jane and Alec had been quite cross with me when I first arrived because Felix had promised them a good battle when they accompanied him to Washington, so I found myself trying to make it up to them in our daily training sessions. Jane was at a huge loss when we first spared, because she had relied so heavily on her gift, but took it as quite a challenge when we faced off. She was constantly test me to see if she could catch me with my shield down even when we weren't training and the same goes for Alec. Alec I had to be more careful of, because while my mental shield was always in place to block powers like Jane's, Alec's manifested in a physical sense causing me to be prepared at a moments notice with a physical barrier. Only once since I had gotten here did he actually catch me off guard, but by the time I felt the effects of his power I was able to throw up a shield and push away his invisible smog as I like to describe it. So in other words his power was nearly useless as well to a point, I did have the momentary weakness of the first few seconds from when his power hit me to the time I put up the shield and pushed away his hold on me. More or less, training with them was fun and never boring causing me to develop an interesting relationship with them. We soon came to appreciate each other and even talked about how we could use our gifts together to create an unstoppable force. Soon our sparing sessions took on an entertainment quality for Aro, Caius and Marcus. I worried about all this showing off at first but I only used my gift in ways they all had knowledge that they would work. I tried not to let myself expand my capabilities to some of the other things I could do, like the levitation and the fire.

I had become quite comfortable with levitating in the recent weeks but the fire aspect of my power was always unnerving and unchecked. I had only used it twice and both times were under extreme amounts of emotion. I knew my powers were connected to my emotions, but the more I felt the stronger I got and sometimes they were also harder to control. I never forgot the day in the swamp and the destruction I caused and I don't think anyone will forget how I almost destroyed the Denali's home when I had my last attack. When I was in that much pain, I couldn't control my powers and since then I discovered my fire power. I cringed thinking about the next time I would have another attack and have a melt down; although this time I might literally melt something down. I had only had a handful of attacks and they only got worse as they went along but they had seemed to have slowed down quite a bit. There wasn't much about me that was very human these days.

My heart still beat but quite softly and slowly compared to a normal human, but I also noticed I didn't need to breath as often as I used to. Another big thing was that I was beginning to sparkle in the sun. At first my skin had only looked luminous and then it started to shimmer, but now it was about to break into a full sparkle. I was sure I only had one or two more attacks at most before my transformation would be complete and I most certainly didn't want the Volturi to witness that. So I kept a watchful eye over the things that tipped me off to the fact that an attack was near, like my thirst. Even though I hunted my body would start to tire and the dark circles would stay, until I had the attack and then some much needed sleep. Sleep was the key factor; I knew that when my eyes started to feel heavy it was upon me. No matter what I had to be away from the Volturi when that time came, but the idea of leaving was beginning to look less and less appealing.

Here I was a confident and strong vampire revered by Aro himself who more likely than not wanted to be my new daddy. I was flattered by his generosity, but also mindful of his power. Recently, Aro had begun to involve me in more of his duties, such as investigating vampires who broke the rules and whispers of vampires that opposed him. I had to watch a number of vampires destroyed for their crimes and while the evidence was clear for some, there were others where the evidence was not so clear cut. I knew better than to object when Aro set his mind on things, but it made me feel uneasy. However, there was one thing that made me even more sick to my stomach than that; their diet. Aro knew that I was serious about being a vegetarian, but that didn't stop him from insisting I witness one of their feeding sessions. Luckily, everyone was too consumed with their bloodlust to notice my reaction to their behavior. While the blood did smell good, the looks on people's faces as the life slipped away from them shook me to my core. It was then I knew I would never be able to do what they do; to me life is much more precious. When it was all over I walked out of the room with confidence that I didn't need to be a monster to get by.

A short time later I was surprised when Demetri approached me. Of all the members of the guard Demetri had remanded pretty formal with me when we were one on one. But now he just walked right up to me and asked me if I wanted to help him hone his skills. Demetri has a particularly interesting talent; he can track people by picking up on the tenor of their mind so it is almost impossible to be able to evade him for long. However with my mental shield nullifying his gift, he was wondering how difficult it would be to track me. Felix wasn't far away and when he heard Demetri's proposal he decided it would only be fair to give me a few pointers. Vampire's typically track by scent so anticipating that this would be the only sense Demetri could use to track me I decided to try and encase myself in my shield in order to trap my scent inside. As long as my entire body was covered by the shield and air didn't even penetrate I would not leave behind a scent. I had never really tested my shields before for density or thickness, but I could almost feel that there could almost be different layers to it.

Feeling pretty confident I told Demetri he could even use Felix to help him and I set off. I was given a five minute head start, but as soon as I was out of sight of them I leapt into the trees trying to move in circles and back tracking in order to confuse them. Once I was sure I would have them going in circles, I concealed myself in my shield and took off running in a different direction. A few miles away I found a fallen tree that had a perfect little den underneath it and I sat. I wondered how long it would take them to find me as I soaked up the sun. After an hour with no sightings of them I was completely and utterly bored out of my mind. Then I was reminded of my shield and the layers I imagined in my head when I was trying to make it air tight. As I shielded and unshielded myself I briefly considered that I was probably releasing my scent into the air a bit, but at this point I would have been happy to be discovered.

The sun felt warm against my skin and as I experimented with imagining layers covering my skin I was startled when my skin looked normal, as in no shinning or almost sparkling. Shocked I unshielded myself and watched at the light touched my skin and it began to shimmer. So I shielded myself again and as I did so I saw the light was diffused almost. I wasn't receiving any direct sunlight on my arm even though I was standing in the open now. It was like my shield was casting a shadow, clearly the lighting was slightly off when I looked at my arm, but it wasn't very noticeable. I was almost sure a human probably couldn't tell the difference at first glance. This little discovery had my head spinning; this meant that I might be able to walk in public in the sunlight without sparkling. This was huge and yet probably pretty dangerous unless I had my undivided attention on my shield. Still it was something to look forward to and possibly even develop in the future and I was positive Eleazer would be jealous that I came up with it.

Finally my phone started to ring; surprisingly it was Heidi and not the boys. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Sophie where are you?" she asked. I told her of Demetri's little game/experiment and she laughed when I told her they hadn't found me after more than an hour. I was beginning to wish I would have made a bet or something with them when I finally heard them approaching. In the end, it was a combination of my scent that I released when unshielding myself and the fact that I was talking that finally led them to me. Neither one of them would accept defeat because in the end they had still located me, but Felix offered to give me a driving tour of the city. Apparently, I hadn't had the full experience of what the Volturi had in their car arsenal yet. It had been a while since I drove so I agreed to Felix's date as long as he let me drive at one point of the evening. When we returned to the castle Demetri took off to spend time with Heidi and Felix directed me toward the garage. I knew to expect some pretty fancy cars, but I did have to say I was surprised to see so many motorcycles. There was something about the motorcycles that had really peaked my interest but I didn't say anything to Felix. I got the feeling that it was something I might want to enjoy on my own some time.

Felix chose the black and red Bugatti Veyron to drive me around town, but with my slim knowledge of cars he looked kind of disappointed when I didn't make any comment about his choice. All I know is that the car was fast and now I knew why vampires enjoyed driving at such high speeds. Felix was a perfect gentleman as always as he pointed out the sights and when I was ready to go back he graciously pulled over to let me test it out. I couldn't stop from giggling as I sped through the streets in the darkness, if I had done this as a normal human I probably would have thrown up but now the tables had turned. Felix looked a little scared by the time we got back, but I didn't get a scratch on it. It was extremely late in the evening when we returned and Felix walked me back to my room. Typically, I read at this time of night and Felix knew it so he didn't ask me what I was going to do next. He stopped when we got to my door and looked deep in my eyes. This was always where it got awkward. Obviously, Felix and I had shared a few kisses and a brief make out period caused by my own bloodlust which I still believed to this day he organized on purpose, but it always stopped there. Each evening we would kiss goodnight and we would do our respective activities while the other couples shared their moments all over the castle for our ears to hear.

Felix leaned down slowly and I prepared myself for his lips, but my heart was screaming at me. I knew it was wrong to lead him on, because I didn't love him but this had become safe…almost comfortable until he tried to escalate it to something else. I just wasn't ready for anything else and the hurt in his eyes each time I ended the kiss made me want to tell him he deserved better, but I was too chicken. Instead our lips moved gently…careful not to go too far and when it ended I saw that same look in Felix's eyes. I turned to go inside my room when his words made me freeze in place. "It's because of him isn't?" he said in a whisper. "I…I don't know. I'm sorry Felix, but I warned you I was broken, and after all this time I just can't seem to fix it" I told him as I looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry I don't have more to offer you" I said as I turned and closed my door behind me.

I spent the rest of my evening lost in all of the choices I had to make but had put off for so long. It was becoming apparent that I was running out of time. Shadows were beginning to form under my eyes and the longer I stayed here the more guilty I felt. I needed to stop hurting Felix; I needed to stop pretending that I was okay with the Volturi way of life. I hated the extravagance, the ceremony, the fact that I needed to hide my powers and especially the diet. The sun was just beginning to rise as I strolled through the grounds heading for the gardens. The entrance to the garden was wrapped in greenery and always seemed so inviting. It brought me peace to see the flowers growing and inhaling all of the scents. This was the place I always felt refreshed and had an occasion of running into Sulpicia, Aro's wife. Sulpicia reminds me so much of Esme for many reasons. First, they have a similar build and features except Sulpicia as sandy brown hair. Secondly, Sulpicia has taken on quite a motherly role over all of the Volturi guard and I would say she is the most compassionate of them all. Lastly, she loves to garden which is why you can almost always find her out here. I have had many conversations with her in passing, but when we are here in the garden together we always seem to get into the most profound conversations. I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard her calling my name, surely I would be the only person walking around the grounds with a slight heart beat; she probably heard me coming form a mile away.

"Good morning Sophie" she said with a smile. "It is beautiful out today" I said as I came over and knelled in the dirt with her. It looked like she was transplanting some seedling she had raised in the green house. I picked up some pots and followed her lead. "Well how have you enjoyed your time here my darling?" Sulpicia asked. Now that I started counting I realized I had been here for nearly three months. "I guess I find myself at a crossroads. Half the time I have been here I have been trying to forget about my past, but the other half the time I have been trying to figure out where my future leads" I told her. "Honestly, it's always been my philosophy to come to terms with the past before you move forward otherwise you'll always have a ghost following you" she said as she packed the dirt around each of the newly planted seedlings. "I know you have found some peace here, but home is where the heart is. As much as I wish you would think of this place as your home, I know there is someplace else you would rather be, but if you change your mind we will always here." "Thank you Sulpicia" I whispered.

I had been dancing around things too long; it was time to face the music. When I got to my room I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to give myself a little pep talk. "This is you now…now prove that to everyone else" I laughed at myself, changed into something empowering and headed for the throne room. I pushed open the big doors slowly and Aro smiled at me as I entered. "You've decided haven't you?" Aro asked. "Yes and I'm afraid that I have to stop avoiding my past. But your friendship is something I cherish so I hope you will accept my decision. You have my loyalty Aro as you continue to lead our world in fairness." "Very well my child go, you will be sorely missed. I wish I could change your mind, but you must do what makes you happy. I will keep your room in case you change your mind, plus I expect you to visit often" he said coyly. "Of course" I said as I turned back for the doors.

I hadn't really expected Aro to take the news so well but then again, I didn't expect him to just leave me alone just because I didn't live in Volterra. More or less I had pledge my allegiance to him which is what he was truly after. Looking around my room, there really wasn't anything there that I really needed to take with me. My room was filled with trinkets and decorations, some gifts but most of it was evidence of Heidi's shopping addiction. I packed a few changes of clothes and a few of the gifts that Aro and Felix had given me thinking they would be offended if I just left them behind. Once I had everything I wanted, I realized the only thing left to do is say goodbye to everyone. I hated goodbyes, and there was no way I would be able to get out of here if I had to say goodbye to everyone I had grown fond of. So I wrote a letter to all of them basically saying this wasn't goodbye, but that I would see them later. I also promised I would visit and when I finally settled down somewhere they could visit me. I knew I owed Felix more than a letter, but I wasn't sure if he would even talk to me after the other night. Slowly, I made my way threw the castle looking for Felix. After looking in all the usual places I decided to call him and he answered right away. "Felix, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me now?" I asked him. "Sophie, I can't right now; we can talk later. I must go, I'm on duty" he said quickly before hanging up. I was going to tell them there wouldn't be a later, but after he hung up so quickly, I didn't feel too guilty about not saying goodbye. On the way to the airport I booked my flight to Alaska and briefly considered changing it to Seattle, but decided against it. I needed to take baby steps, right now I was okay with going to Denali and sorting things out with them. Maybe after a few weeks there I might get the courage to head south to face the Cullen's and my father.

In the wake of all the supernatural beings I was around I forgot about the fact that my father had married into the Quileute tribe and was adopted into the tribal council. Jacob and Leah had warned me back when we were facing Victoria's army that the council was going to grant him a seat and with that, knowledge of why his step-children ran around at all hours of the night with a free pass. When I spoke to Jake about it, I told him it was okay to divulge my current status and that when I had things calmed down I would come down for a visit. Since the battle we had spoken sporadically and I stayed away from answering any questions about the next time I would be in town. But now I was curious as to how my father had handled the truth. It would be truly grateful if I could find a way to keep him in my new life. After getting seated on the plan I called Jake and left a massage with Billy that I may be seeing them soon. Billy didn't hesitate to tell me that my father would like to see me too, but I didn't make him any promises. The flight in was pretty dull and so was the cab ride into town, but as soon as I got away from the tourists and into the woods I broke into a run. I was only half a mile from the house when a scent stopped me in my tracks. There was a fresh trail less than half a day old and it belonged to one of the Cullen's. As I got closer to the house I picked up more of their scents and soon I realized they must all be here waiting for me.

Anger flooded through me as I realized my plan was foiled. I was not prepared mentally to have to deal with the Cullen's right now. In fact, it had taken me three months just to get myself together enough to visit the Denali's and now this. I felt like having a full tantrum in the snow, but sufficed for obliterating a tree with my fist. I knelt in the snow surveying the damage I had done and groaned. My mind was going over my options; one-head down to LaPush now and hope that Alice won't tell them of my decision or two-suck it up and just get this part over with. After debating with myself for an hour, I surrendered and proceeded towards the house. I approached quickly, knowing full well they would hear me soon. Relief flooded my emotions as I took in the structure, it felt good to be back; I was tired of the fancy life of the Volturi emotionally and physically. There was silence throughout the house the moment I breezed threw the door. Alice was standing wide eyed in the hallway only twenty feet away. Outside I had felt so confident, but all that arrogance slipped the moment my foot touched the porch. I ignored her and turned toward the stairs walking at a humans pace. Tanya was quick to appear in the hall next, calling to me "Sophie?" "Not right now" I told her as I proceeded toward my room. I was trying to stay cool, but I was still angry. I couldn't believe they wanted to me to just welcome them back with open arms whenever they decided to come back. And yet I wanted to forgive them, say that it didn't matter and just run back to what I knew. Everything had gotten so crazy, I had spent the last year hating them and loving them at the same time. But could I trust them again?

I pushed open my door walking over to my dresser and knocked all the books off of it, like they were the ones that had wronged me. I felt chaos throughout my body from my head to my toes; so much for sucking it up. My soul was at war with itself, I had spent too much time putting this off and now I was paying for it by feeling everything I longed to forget. "God what am I doing?" I whispered with my head in my hands as I turned pressing my back against the wall. My eyes were closed as I slid down the wall, crossing my arms over my knees and resting my forehead on them. I was so tired I felt like the world could fade away any second now and then I wouldn't have to go through this right this second. It was only then that I realized I wasn't alone; someone let out a slow breathe and rose from my bed. Ever so slowly they made their move towards me and I stayed still, not even breathing. They knelt down at my level and I could feel their breath on my skin. I took a quick breathe and with undenying certainty it was him. Suddenly, his skin made contact and my heart surged. And just like that I felt whole.

He eyes were locked onto mine as I raised my head and I never wanted to be apart from him. Within seconds I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him to me as closely as possible as muffled sobs racked my body. He held me rubbing soothing circles on my back as we rocked back and forth. It felt like I cried for hours before I started to feel sane again and then I felt something else. The usually dull ache I felt from my rather unconventional change swelled and pulsed through my body. I gasped with shocked, "Edward, let go…let go of me now!" I yelled. He hesitated at first but softened his grip. I forced him away from me with my hands and he fell back. I panted as the pain worsened, but I knew I needed to get away. I turned towards the window as panic started to set in and leapt. The glass shattered instantly and the pieces rained down on me as I felt the ground beneath me. I tried to get up and run further away, but the pain was blinding and soon I couldn't feel my legs. I collapsed to the ground writhing in agony and I could hear Tanya screaming my name. I shrieked once before clenching my jaw shut, I knew it didn't help to scream. I could hear people around me arguing but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. They were talking to me, but their words didn't make sense. They shouldn't be near me, hadn't we figured this out before! I had to protect them from me and with my last conscious thought I tried to force my shield out to contain whatever destruction I may be bringing around them. Everything went silent as I encased myself and I realized there was nothing more I could, but to succumb to the fire.

* * *

**Also I forgot to apologize for all of the typos in the last chapter. I tried to proofread better this time around but things have been pretty crazy lately. I am gonna try to get out another chapter before my wedding, but I make no promises. Thanks for sticking around everybody, I love you all and the reviews you grace me with make me feel very blessed that you care. I promise to see this story through to the end and there are only gonna be a handful of chapters left. No worries though I have a new story already in the works but I won't start posting it until I half of it written so that I don't leave you guys waiting so much. Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**All the important stuff belongs to SM.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this chapter. As always, thanks to my favorite readers and reviewers. I don't have any other major life events to keep me from updating for awhile so I should be updating regularly unless I get taken out by a tornado. Also I want to say my thoughts and prayers go out to those effected by the tornado's that sprung up this weekend. Me and my family were luck, but I can't say the same for those only three miles from my house. **

* * *

I had retreated into Bella's room three days ago. Her scent had still lingered there until today when my own scent had finally saturated into her bed. I clutched a different pillow and pressed my face into it hoping to get just one more breath of her. It had been months since she left for Volterra and as the weeks past by I fell deeper and deeper into despair. She had a boyfriend, she had replaced me and she willingly left with him. I had destroyed her trust in me and left her unprotected. I still didn't even know what truly happened to her. Lost inside my head time pasted, I could hear as my family checked in on me; asking me to get up and hunt, but I couldn't respond. My soul, my Bella was gone and I couldn't find the strength to go on in her absence. Moments later a thud close by brought me out of my thoughts. And when I opened my eyes, my angel sat on the floor, looking broken. I took a breathe filling my lungs with her heavenly scent as I rose from the bed. In two quick strides I was within reach, so I knelt down grazing my hand across her jaw; my eyes pleading the depths of my apology. And suddenly, she was all around me. Her arms wrapped around my neck in a flash and she pressed her body against mine. I was so shocked by her response to me I was speechless. Then sobs shook her body in my arms, so I held her closer rubbing circles on her back while I rocked her back and forth.

All of a sudden her body tensed and she was yelling that I needed to let go. My heart sank as she pushed me away, but a second later she burst through the window. I paused only momentarily before following after her. She was fast, but her movements were frantic and then she collapsed letting out a gut wrenching scream. I ran toward her, but the Denali's held me back. I fought against Eleazer's grip while Bella writhed on the ground a few yards away.

"Release me!" I screamed. "What's happening to her?"

"There's nothing you can do, it will pass on its own" Eleazer said. My head was telling me to run to her and comfort her. Once I stopped struggling Eleazer let go, and I realized the wind was beginning to blow furiously.

"Edward stay back, you are only going to make it worse" Tanya pleaded with me, but I couldn't just watch her while she was in so much pain. Her body contorted on the ground when suddenly I felt heat coming off of her.

"We need to get back now!" Eleazer called out and the Denali's and my family slowly stepped back as flames broke out across Bella's body. Within seconds her whole body was engulfed in fire, but strangely enough just as the flames began to reach beyond Bella's form they were drawn back. And the intense heat that I felt was suddenly blocked out too.

"She has contained it" Eleazer said. "This how she is when she has an attack, the only thing left to do is wait."

I took a deep breath not realizing that I had been holding it all this time. Just as the sun was beginning to set the fire decreased and vanished as quickly as it appeared. Bella was curled up into the fetal position facing away from us. Kate shrugged out of her sweater and wrapped it around Bella's naked body. Eleazer approached suddenly pulling Bella's arm away from her body.

"I knew it" he said knelling over her. She has enough bite marks here for someone to... and both arms..." Eleazer shook his head tucking Bella's arms in as he lifted her. "She still hasn't told us the truth about how she ended up with Laurent."

"May I see" Carlisle chimed in. He examined both arms revealing multiple silver scars frm previous bites. "What are you supposing happened, Eleazer?"

"I think he fed on her until she started changing, unless she got into one hell of a fight before we met her, but that fact that it is in such a contained spot makes my first suspicion more plausible. It took her some time to come out of her shell when she came here and even after she did I still don't feel like I know her, because she would tell us so little about her life.

"She did make reference to you Edward, but it was too painful for her to go into details even when she tried. She was definitely closest to Laurent, but I couldn't help but think that she hid behind him before she spoke often times" Tanya said.

"Exactly, he victimized her. She was afraid to really tell us who she was, but after all the time I spent training with her I thought she would realize how much stronger she was. Even with as powerful as she is Laurent must have had something to keep her quiet. I just don't know what" said Eleazer standing over Bella's bed.

"He didn't have anything over her" Rosalie suddenly said. Everyone turned to her in shock especially me. "She had no one else so she stayed with him. Edward told her that we thought she was a joke essentially, she couldn't stay with the wolves or the humans and she didn't tell you who she was because you are connected to us. If I was her I wouldn't want to leave a trail that would allow the people to hurt her find her again." Rosalie's words echoed through the room, all of my family was staring at their feet, while Rosalie glared at me. Tanya shooed us away from Bella's room leaving herself and Kate inside before closing the door on me. Carmen sadly smiled at me as she showed me that Tanya and Kate had stayed with her before during one of her attacks. Alice's thoughts sounded in my head next letting me know she would wake up in about six hours. The rest of us filed into the living area and sat in front of the tv. Emmet flipped through channels at a rapid pace as I sat down next to Esme. My family's thoughts were ones of sadness and hope. They knew Bella would be okay in a few hours, but the realization that we caused her so much pain was hard for everyone to bare when they cared so much for her. Carlisle was going over all the facts of Bella's change that he had been told of by the Denali's. Eleazer told him after each attack she was closer to becoming a full vampire and after this last attack Carlisle was tabulating the differences in her heart rate and respiration. If Carlisle was correct Bella's would only experience one more attack before she would be complete. More over Carlisle was very interested in how this had occurred, because he had never heard of such an usual change. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, I don't think I could have been more wrong about leaving Bella than ever before. I should be the one up in that room with Bella, not Tanya and Kate. It was my penance to pay for Bella's hardship and I couldn't believe that of all the people Bella would make friend's with Tanya. I was beginning to think of it as my worst nightmare, but when I considered the whole picture I realized I was lucky she found them. If Bella hadn't made friends with the Denali's I might have never found her again. I cringed at the idea of Bella learning about this new life, solely from the Volturi. It was hard to get my head around everything that had occurred with Bella. My beautiful Bella left or was abducted from Forks and taken across the US by a vampire that most likely fed from her for months. Then he took her to Europe, where she resided in France and charmed the Volturi and more specially caught the attention of Felix before returning to the US to meet the Denali's. After that she made friends with the werewolves and was involved in an epic battle against an army of newborns whose sole purpose was to destroy her. And through all of that Bella came out looking like an experienced vampire. For a second I thought Jasper was reading my mind, because he was considering the same topic. He was is awe how strong and confident Bella portrayed herself in battle after the clumsy life she led as a human. Listening to my family's thoughts made the time pass faster and I particularly enjoyed Emmet's memories of Bella at our home in Forks; whether he had done it on purpose or not it was helping me immensely. Then I hear movement upstairs, Tanya and Kate were no longer speaking to each other any more.

"Well now what will you do?" Tanya asked. I heard someone blow out a deep breathe, but there was silence. Moments later Tanya, Kate and Bella descended the stairs together. I stood as they approached and was met by Bella's carefully gaze, as I crossed the distance between us.

"You need to hunt" she said lifting her fingers up to touch my face, but she stopped just before she touched my skin. Then she turned toward the door, waling away from me until she paused looking back. "Are you coming?" she said with her hand reached out toward me. I smiled instantly taking her hand and took off towards the woods with her. Every few minutes she glanced at me as we ran, but I never took my eyes away from her. It was odd to see Bella like me; strong and beautiful. Even now when I thought of her she was still human, but I knew I would get used to the new her. Bella moved with grace as we approached a herd of elk and didn't hesitate when she saw her opportunity; taking down one of the largest bulls. I had never understood why it was so appeal to watch her mate hunt until now. I had always found Bella to be attractive, but the feelings she was stirring in me now were almost unmanageable. Bella caught me staring and I attempted to shut my mouth with slow success as Bella laughed. Bella pointed toward the retreating herd and I didn't need any more prompting than that. I took off with purpose, pushing my body forward and suddenly realizing how weak I had allowed myself to become. I took down the first elk I caught up to and then a second before allowing myself to look for Bella. She seemed composed when I finally met her eyes, but they were surprisingly black, not the usual silver they had been before. In less than a second she was in front of me and my body reacted to her. I reached for her, pulling her body tight against my own, inhaling her scent. Bella's hands roamed my body as she whispered my name and at that moment I couldn't restrain myself from kissing her. Bella responded to me eagerly and soon our kisses became more passionate. Her hands drew me closer and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. She tasted like heaven and I wanted more and more of her. Bella wasn't helping my condition as she moved to kissing my neck and my natural instincts took the lead. My hands moved from Bella's hair and back to her hips which I promptly lifted. Bella wrapped her legs around me in an instant and a growl escaped from my chest. Bella growled back, bucking her hips against mine and I almost lost it.

"Bella" I said all out of breath. "Bella if you don't stop me now I won't be able to." But Bella didn't respond to my words except to tear my shirt from my torso and to begin kissing my chest. "Oh God Bella, I need you" I said as I attacked her lips again.

"Edward, I have only belonged to you" she whispered. Feelings of joy passed through me at the sounds of her words, but I felt the need to slow my actions in order to take the proper time to explore Bella's body. I watched as her chest rose and fell quickly under my scrutiny.

"You are so beautiful" I told her while I unbuttoned the blouse Tanya and Kate must have dressed her in. Bella unbuttoned my pants with a shy smile on her face before moving to kiss my shoulder as I devoured her bare neck and shoulder. Soon it was flesh against flesh as I continued to worship her skin leaving a trail of kisses. Bella squirmed impatiently underneath me, nibbling my ear and sending my mind into over drive. Slowly, I lowered the full weight of my body on her as she peppered kisses across my chest. She stopped long enough to lock eyes with me, showing me it was okay to proceed. Carefully I pressed myself into her warmth taking in all of the new sensations. I was surprised when I felt resistance and saw Bella cringe slightly. Upon finding out that Bella had a boyfriend I had not allowed myself to think that she still would have waited for me. But knowing now that she had after what I put her through was indescribable. I knew I didn't deserve her kindness, but I made a promise to myself and her that I would spend the rest of my existence proving my worth to her. Bella moved beneath me starling me from my internal ramblings urging me to continue. The shear ecstasy I felt multiplied as Bella and I moved towards our release. Suddenly, Bella's movements were stronger and I felt her insides clenching down on me. As she cried out I could no longer contain myself and I gave in to my inner desires while I whispered Bella's name. I held Bella softly as my body slowed from the spasms and listened for the sound of her heart. If I concentrated just enough it was easy to recognize the sound that used to be my lifeline. Bella and I laid together not moving or speaking for some time; we were more than happy to just be in each others company. But after a while longer Bella finally made a move to search for her clothing and so did I. I helped Bella dress taking my time to kiss the parts of her body she offered to me. Bella laughed handing me the scraps of my shirt with a whispered "sorry." All to soon as far as I was concerned we were heading back to the house. When we reached the house I noticed that someone had taken the time to clean up the broken glass. Together Bella and I leapt through the opening into her room. Bella gathered a change of clothes and headed toward the shower, I couldn't help but smirk when she paused just inside the door reaching out for me. Upon entering the bathroom I shed my clothes and once again helped Bella out of hers. I stepped into the hot shower hugging Bella to my body never wanting to be away from her skin. We made love slowly and rather quietly compared to what we had done on the hunt. For a brief second I realized that my family could probably hear us, but I tossed the thought aside not wanting to end the moments of pure bliss I was experiencing with my Bella. An hour later, we had finally dried off and got dressed. Bella seemed to be looking for just about anything to do besides going down stairs to face our families. After she cleaned her room twice she signed as she sat on the bed.

"You can't avoid this forever" I told her. "I know" was all she said. Hand in hand we went downstairs to find everyone huddled in the living room and they were all looking at us expectantly. There was only one seat available next to Emmet which put Bella and I at the center of attention. I sat down pulling Bella on my lap and wrapping my arms protectively around her; earning a smile from her.

"Well you must know that we want answers" Eleazer stated. Bella's gaze fell to the floor "what do you not understand?" she said.

"We just want to know what really happened? We want to understand why you did what you did? It's not meant to hurt you" Carlisle said.

"Will you start at the beginning?" Alice asked.

"The beginning where you left me!" Bella yelled.

Bella's POV

It had finally come to this. Alice wanted me to start at the beginning, I felt like I was about to relive the worst nightmare of my life, except this wasn't a nightmare at all; it really was my life. "It started when Edward left me in the woods… I was too stubborn to go back to the house so I walked toward where I saw him disappear. I was so upset I just kept going until it was getting dark and after I tripped for hundredth time, I just laid there. A werewolf search party was sent out to look for me" I said chuckling. I take that back a group of boys from the reservation were the ones that found me. Jacob Black was my only friend after you were gone so we spent time together until he turned into a werewolf. After that Jacob and his friends didn't have time for me, so I went looking for my own fun. I had seen some of Jacob's friend cliff dive for fun so I decided to try it and of course I almost drowned when the tide carried me away from shore, but Jacob saved me. So that explains why Alice says she thought I killed myself I guess. A few days later I ran into Laurent, Victoria sent him to see how protected I was." I paused as Edward growled and everyone else stared at the floor. "Obviously, I wasn't protected. Laurent told me Victoria was out to kill me, but he offered to tell her I had left with you if I would help him to be more like you. I didn't want to walk around Forks with a giant target on my back so I left, hoping that Victoria wouldn't hurt Charlie because I wasn't there."

"When was it that you left with him?" Carlisle asked me.

"It was before Christmas."

"Then what happened" Tanya asked.

"Umm, we traveled east and stayed at random places like that hotel in Wisconsin and then Laurent found us passage to France on a boat leaving out of Boston."

"When was the first time he bit you?" Carlisle asked. Shocked I looked down at my arms realizing that my cuffs were gone. With everything that happened I hadn't noticed they were gone, but I remembered burning during my attack. I had never planned to tell anyone all of this.

"What does it really matter? It's obvious that he fed on me. I hoped for a long time he would just kill me, but every time he fed I still woke up." Edward's arms tightened around me pulling me to his chest and I tucked my face into his neck. I knew this was hurting him; listening to me recount the worst parts of the last year. "The first time happened before Boston and after that I let him whenever he wanted it." Someone gasped but I didn't look up to see who it was. "I saw him kill people because he couldn't stop himself, but for some reason he was able to stop when it was me.

"So after some time in France I started changing and not long after that Irena came. Laurent was different to me after I started changing, especially when Irena showed up. He wanted to family with Irena so he asked me to stay with him and I did. Of course, France is not far from Volterra so I ran into Felix one night which led me to meet all of the Volturi. Laurent wasn't happy about that they Volturi were trying to recruit me so we came to Alaska so I could meet the rest of Irena's family. Which was good at first, but I never meant for them to know me and when Eleazer started poking holes in the story Laurent and I agreed upon we left. I went to La Push to see Jacob and Laurent and Irena were going to have some alone time. All the while Victoria had been spying on me and started creating that army to come after me." From the other room I could hear my cell phone going off, but before I could get up off of Edward's lap, Alice jumped up. I stood up as she came back into the room, with my still ringing phone. I saw Leah's name on the caller id and answered right away.

"Hello" I said walking away from everyone.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"You need to come home and see Charlie. He needs to see you so he can stop worrying."

"Okay, I know. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Do you promise, because I have to tell him something? It's so hard for him."

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, I will see you soon."

"Bye" I said flipping the phone shut. When I turned around Edward was standing there.

"I'm going with you" he said.

"You can't, you aren't allowed in La Push" I told him.

"Then I will wait for you at the border" Edward said sternly.

"I need to spend some time there. I promised my sister we would spend time together months ago" I told him.

"Your sister?" He asked.

"Uh ya, my dad married Sue and she has two werewolf children. My sister Leah and my brother Seth; which also got Charlie an honorary seat on the tribal council. He knows all about all the mythical creatures that have been running around Forks now." Edward's mouth was hanging open, so I pushed it back into place for him, before leaning around the corner to say goodbye. "I am sorry, but I need to take care of some things. I need to spend at least a week or two with them."

"Well you know Edward isn't going to let you go down there with out him, so I will come to keep Edward company" Alice said as she smiled.

"Alright we are going back home!" Emmet yelled as he jumped up. "Do you think you could ask if I could wrestle a werewolf? I have always wanted to do that" Emmet said grinning as I burst out laughing. Well I don't think vampire werewolf relations have really come that far, but I will ask.

"Excellent, then it's settled. Edward and Bella are going to leave now and the rest of us will head down in a few hours" Alice stated.

"Okay, see you guys there" I said grabbing Edward by the arm and opening the front door to leave. But as I pulled back the door I realized someone was standing on the other side. "Felix" I gasped.

"You just left, you didn't even tell me you were going" he said as his eyes traveled to my hand holding Edward's arm. I knew what he was looking at so I let go of Edward trying not to provoke him, but Edward had other ideas. When I let go of Edward's arm he circled that arm around my waist pulling me back towards him inciting a growl from Felix who grabbed my arm.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but neither lightened their grip. I turned to look Edward in the eye and told him to let me go. He let go slowly, but did as I asked. Felix never released my arm so I pulled him along away from the house a bit. "Felix, please don't do this. You know we were never meant to be, you deserve someone who can love you back as much as you deserve" I said angling him away from Edward's facial reactions.

"So you are just going to go back to him. He left you, he will hurt you again. You know how good we are together and Aro wants to give you the world. I can give you so much more and I knew you have feelings for me" he said as his lips crashed into mine. His kiss was familiar but didn't warm me the way Edward's kiss does to me. I put my hands up trying to push him away, but Edward was already yanking him back. Felix and Edward let out furious growls that echoed through the surrounding forest. I looked on in horror as they were both ready to pounce on each other. The Denali's and the Cullen's were approaching now ready to break up the fight.

"Let's see what you have Cullen" Felix said.

"Bring it on, you Volturi lap dog" Edward said in disgust.

"NO!" I screamed as the terror was welling up inside of me.

"Don't worry my sweet once I destroy him you will see I am the better choice" Felix said. That last comment was just enough to put me over the edge.

"We are so over Felix" I said feeling the power inside of me rise. Felix looked at me momentarily and then lunged at Edward. Edward moved to meet him in the middle, but my shield deflected Felix before he got the chance to make contact. I knocked Felix to the ground and crouched on his chest so I could look him in the eye. I could hear the fury in my voice and knew my eyes must have been blazing white fire the way Felix was looking at me with fear. "Don't ever threaten my mate or my family or you will feel my true wrath. Are we clear?" I seethed at him.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me, Sophie" Felix whispered and most of the anger I was feeling fled out of me at the sincerity of his words.

"It is I that should be asking for forgiveness, Felix" I told him as I moved aside to let him up. Felix stood in front of me searching my face and I felt Edward pushing at my shield.

"I forgive you if you forgive me" he said as he stroked my cheek.

"So be it" I told him.

"I will miss you" Felix said looking broken until he looked up to make eye contact with Edward. "You know how to find me when he disappoints you again" he said as he kissed my forehead and took off into the forest. I released Edward from my shield and let out a shaky breathe.

I felt Edward's arms around my waist again and he turned me to face him. "I am sorry about him" I said.

"It's not your fault, now shall we try this again?" he asked.

"Why yes, I think that should be enough drama to occur for us to at least get to Forks I think" I laughed.

* * *

**Thanks, to everyone who has been so patient with me. I hope to update in two weeks. Please read and review!**

**Finally I would like to note that there are only a hand full of chapters that I have planned left. So with that in mind is there anything you guys want to me to get into before the end? Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns the story, I just made up this new version. Thanks to all of my favorite readers for all of your lovely comments last chapter. As promised here is something new. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

The drive to Forks was relatively quiet, Edward and I stole glances at each other, but otherwise I was just content to have Edward's hand in mine. I had never in my wildest dreams thought I would be able to let Charlie to see me again once I started changing. I had accepted that maybe I would go to Forks to occasionally check in on him from a distance, but now he knew. Even before Edward left I had resolved that Charlie would never be able to cross into this world let alone understand what it would all mean. It wasn't until my new siblings had really spelled it out to me that Charlie was going to find out all of this stuff. While I hadn't gotten to spend much time with Leah and Seth, I felt closer to them then I wanted to admit. Their company meant so much to me the last time I was in Forks. They knew what it meant to keep secrets from those you love, whether they be family or friends that weren't apart of the pack. I was bound to them even though we were supposed to be enemies. I loved them, but being close to them affected Jake too. I knew his feelings for me hadn't changed even after I became a vampire; he never looked at me differently. As much as he knew I shouldn't stay in Forks last time, he sure did do a good job of distracting me. Every time I mentioned trying to leave he would have another reason for me to stay and if it weren't for Laurent I may have really given him a chance at my heart. But no matter what Jacob did or said he could never replace Edward that pain ran too deep. So in the end it was better things happened this way, I found my way back to Edward and Jake would be free to imprint without guilt of leaving me behind. I wanted Jacob to be happy; he had given me so much he deserved true happiness like I was feeling now.

Slowly, the snowy landscape gave way to the dense green of Washington. It was cloudy and raining slightly on and off, but that was the town's nature; I found it oddly comforting now. I texted Leah when we started to get close and she said that she and Seth would get Charlie back to the house as soon as they could. Apparently, the gloomy weather couldn't stop Charlie from fishing this morning like every weekend. I tried to tell her she didn't have to rush him, but she wouldn't let me push it back anymore than I already had. Too soon we pulled up to my father's house and I tried to take deep breaths. I guess after all this time I wasn't sure if he would be mad at me for leaving or happy or maybe he might be afraid of me and tell me to never come back. I mean me must have been told the full truth about vampire nature, would he still believe it's me? Would he still want a relationship with me? Edward picked up on my hesitance and squeezed my hand before he letting it go, getting out of the car. I waited patiently as Edward came around and opened my door. I took his hand again as we walked up the path and stopped at the door. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Sue standing there smiling.

"Bella, I am so glad you came" she said as she ushered us inside. "Leah and Seth are on their way with Charlie."

"Thank you" I said my voice quivering. I was preparing myself for the worst only to be taken off guard by her acceptance. Realizing I shouldn't be rude I introduced Edward, who was extremely cordial and then we moved into the living room while Sue excused herself back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Minutes later I heard as Charlie's cruiser pulled up in the drive. Leah and Seth burst into the room faster then Charlie could even get out of his car. Or maybe he was as hesitant as I was when I arrived. Seth and Leah both hugged me and then stepped to the side when Charlie entered. He stood unmoving from the doorway looking at me. I held his gaze for a few seconds before looking to the ground and then back up. His expression was confusing, he looked hurt and happy at the same time and just when I thought he couldn't take it anymore he stepped forward one step. Then he took two more steps and then finally closing the distance he reached out taking my face in his hands. Traitorous tears were on the verge of spilling down his face while he studied my face. And then finally he spoke as he crushed me into his chest.

"Bella, don't ever leave me like that again" he said as he held on to me while his shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry dad" I sobbed tearlessly onto his shoulder. It took a few minutes for him to pull himself together, but finally he released me and even acknowledged Edward. Shortly after Sue called for dinner and everyone made up their plates and came into the living room. Charlie didn't even ask us to eat anything so I guess Sue prepared him well for what to expect.

"Bella, Leah tells me you have lived in some very interesting places in the last year. Can you tell me about them?" Sue asked sounding quite curious.

"Umm, sure. I guess I have spent most of my time in Europe actually. I lived in the South of France, which had extremely beautiful wildlife and I spent a good amount of time in Italy most recently. Italy had some very nice architecture" I told her while I watched Charlie who looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you survive out there when you don't even speak the language?" Charlie asked.

"I learned picked up the languages pretty well when I got there. I can speak French and Italian quite fluently now." Charlie seemed to take this information in strides so I decided to deflect a question on him. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding. What else have I missed in Forks?"

"It was a small affair, but almost every resident of La Push was in attendance and we had a spectacular barbeque down there" Charlie replied.

"Well I'm glad you're here Sue. Thanking you for keeping an eye on him and don't let him eat at the diner too much" I said and Sue laughed. After dinner was over for the humans and the werewolves, Charlie turned on the TV but I could tell he wanted to say something. Ten minutes into the game Sue and Leah went to wash dishes, but insisted I stay with Charlie. Then Seth and Edward left with a knowing look. So now Charlie and I were alone; he turned up the volume on the TV and turned toward me.

"All this stuff that's happened; it doesn't change the fact that you, are my daughter. I can't say I completely understand why you did what you did or what you thought you had to do. I will always be here for you, Bells and even though I may not want to hear all the details about all the mythical creatures that are suddenly running around here, I always want to know what's going on with you. I know you can't explain how different you are to everyone around here, but I expect you to check in every once in a while, okay kid?" he said.

"Okay, dad" I said as he turned back to the game lowering the volume a little. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at my father's words. Leah and Sue came back soon after that and convinced me that I had to stay at least a week. Edward and I agreed, but decided that it was time to go for tonight; Sue and my father were both trying to hold back yawns. We promised to meet tomorrow and Edward and I headed towards his home. I guess I wasn't surprised to see the Cullen home back in working order when we walked in. It was as if they never left, the hole in my chest was completely healed the moment Edward held me in his arms in Alaska and now we were back where it all started. The whole thing made it feel surreal, but I was quickly interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a lone wolf approaching. Edward looked slightly pained as he looked toward the wolf's direction.

"It's Jacob" was all Edward said. I reached up letting my lips graze his before I walked outside. Jacob phased a few feet away and enveloped me in the warmest hug imaginable before putting me back on my feet, kissing my cheek.

"What am I chopped liver? I have known you way longer then either one of those fur balls you call brother and sister and you don't come see me? I'm hurt Bells, really hurt" he said laughing.

"Well I wasn't ignoring you."

"Good because if you were there were going to be some serious consequences" he said heartily.

"Did you break the treaty just to threaten me Jacob Black?" I said to him with a smirk on my face.

"Wow, it's gonna be like that huh. I didn't they would care, seeing as I come in piece. But if they really wanna fight they better watch out because my best friend is the biggest bad ass vampire around and I am pretty sure she doesn't want to see me torn to pieces." I shook my head at him wondering what he really came here for, but before I had a chance to ask he took my hand and started leading me farther away from the Cullen home. I knew this wouldn't please Edward per say, but clearly Jacob wanted to talk so I let him lead. A few miles out he finally stopped and we sat down on a fallen tree.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to not go back to him?"

"Jake, I can't stop loving him any more than you can stop breathing. He has always been the one for me and you know that."

"I know, but we had such a great thing going once upon a time, didn't we?"

"Yes, but we are clearly meant for other paths. We would have been good to each other I can see that, but I would never have been truly happy and you deserve someone who can feel the same thing for you. Someone is out there for you, I promise you Jake. Almost all of the wolves have imprinted and so will you. That's why we could never be, we are both bound absolute true love. I told Charlie and the rest of my family I would stay a week, but then I have to go. I'll understand if you don't want to spend time with me if it's hard for you, but I still want you as my best friend. I love you Jake" I told him.

"I'm fine; I want us to spend time together while you're here. It's not as bad as it was before, I won't push you. I just had to try so I don't wonder."

"Thanks Jacob. So will you grant me permission to bring Edward on your land Chief?" I asked.

"I'll ask the others and get back to you. Does that sound fair?" he said.

"Yes" I said and hugged Jacob goodbye. I watched as he phased and ran off in the opposite direction before I started back toward the Cullen home. When I got close I could see Edward sitting on the steps his head in his hands looking sad; he was so predictable. In a flash I stood before him and let my breath wash over him. He breathed in deeply before looking up and I took his face in my hands placing kisses all over his tense features. Slowly his hands found my waist and pulled me close to him as our lips found each other. After a few minutes are lips slowed to a stop and we walked into the house hand in hand. The whole Cullen clan was smiling at us when we came in and it felt like home again.

That night we all reminisced, telling stories of my human days and the days continued like that. During the day, I spent time with human/werewolf family; then I would spend the early evening with the Cullen's and my nights with Edward. This new routine continued all that week, but I knew it couldn't last forever. I was sitting in Charlie & Sue's kitchen staring at a bowl of apples. Charlie had invited Edward to go fishing this morning and Sue had taken Leah and Seth to visit Harry's grave. This left me waiting for all of them to come back and wondering why suddenly I had a craving for apples. I knew it was insane to think that I actually wanted to eat an apple. Vampires don't eat human food and most importantly human food is supposed to smell vile, but today these apples smelled just as delicious as blood. I decided that before giving into this delusion I had better see if anything else smelled this good in Charlie's fridge, but as I opened the door I was assaulted by the most fowl scent ever. So I went back to the table even more confused than before. How could one human food smell so good, but not the others. What was wrong with me? Was I becoming human again? I had no idea what was going on with my body suddenly. A day or two ago I thought I felt slightly sick, but after making an extra hunting trip I felt better. Today, I felt almost tired and fruits were starting to smell good. I knew everyone was due to return soon so I had to make a decision. I couldn't come up with a good reason not to try the apple, I mean the worst thing that could happen is it tastes gross or I may have to choke it back up later. So without another thought I sunk my teeth into the apple. The juice ran over the corners of my mouth as I savored each bite and before I knew it, I had eaten the entire thing. After eating two more apples I rinsed my mouth out in an attempt to cover up what just happened. I didn't want to alarm Edward with my strange behavior, but most of all I wanted some time to figure it all out before getting interrogated.

Sue was due back any minute; however I needed time to think. Running into the woods I felt bad about taking off when all of a sudden I felt something move inside of me. I skidded to a stop placing my hand on my belly, floored by the sudden roundness. I pressed the slight bulge; it was firm but still gave way to my hand. A moment later I felt it again and saw as whatever it was nudged back. I gasped as I listened closely now realizing that there was a slight difference to my heart beat. I hadn't noticed a few days ago, but now it sounded like my heart beat had an echo. Except it wasn't an echo, it was another heartbeat. I tried to take deep breaths to keep myself from hypervenlating with no success. I sat down trying to reason through how I could possible be pregnant. I thought vampires couldn't have children, but clearly that can't be the case. Vampires are supposed to be frozen in time, unchanging. Okay so maybe female vampires can't have kids because their body can't change, but I could because my body is not totally vampire. So now what? I was in shock and yet felt strangely elated. I had never considered having kids before, because I thought Edward couldn't have them and before Edward I had never wanted to be intimate with someone. The idea of Edward's baby though had my heart doing back flips. My only concern was how this pregnancy would go. Would the baby be more vampire then anything else? Could I even carry this child full term? I needed to talk to Carlisle before I had the chance to freak out any more except I was just so tired. I didn't want to go back to the Cullen house without talking to Edward first so I found myself heading to the meadow. Once I reached the soft grass I couldn't help laying down and closing my eyes. Somewhere in my subconscious I could hear Edward calling my name but the dream I was having was so vivid. Slowly, my mind surfaced recognizing the distress in Edward's voice.

"Bella…Bella what's wrong? Is it another attack?" Edward said in a panic.

"I'm just tired. I have to talk to you though" I said as I felt Edward lift me from the grass. My eyes felt so heavy I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay awake to tell him. The scent of him was all I could focus on as I buried my face in his neck while he ran. "Wait Edward, stop I have to tell you something" I mumbled before succumbing to the darkness again. When I started to wake up again I could hear worried voices all around me. I was groggy but I demanded to speak to Carlisle and Edward in the other room. Edward set me on my feet gently, guiding me with his hand on the small of my back and the three of us went into the next room. Edward was nervous and it was almost palpable how much tension was rolling off of him. I shielded the room from prying ears and turned to face Edward pausing. "I'm pregnant" I told him and he stood stock still. His expression was something I had never seen before; all of his careful composure was gone.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"If you listen carefully there is a second heart beat that shadows my own and I have been feeling strange. I felt nauseous one day, I ate apples today, I fell asleep earlier and I can feel the baby moving." I lifted my shirt to display my slight baby bump and Carlisle approached me.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course" I said before he placed his hand on my belly. He pressed lightly watching my face for any pain and when he released the pressure, the baby pushed back noticeably. Edward gasped at the sight and continued to watch my stomach.

"I think you are right Bella, but I don't know what we can expect though" Carlisle said.

"I understand" I told him looking to Edward. He hadn't moved from that spot the whole conversation until now. At a humans pace Edward came up to me in awe and with almost tears in his eyes. When he was directly in front of me he dropped to his knees so he was eye level with my stomach, put his hands on my hips and pressed his ear to my skin. After a moment he looked up, got to his feet and started to attack my lips. I was so over joyed that he was happy I wanted to cry and before I knew it I had tears running down my face.

"I would like to run some tests if that's okay with you, Bella" Carlisle said.

"Yes, that is fine" I told him.

"We are going to want to know as much as possible Carlisle" Edward said finally breaking out of his stupor. I smiled as Edward pulled me into a tight hug. "I never knew how important this was to me until now. This is the best gift I could ever ask for and we will do everything we can to make sure our baby is born healthy." I yawned as I hugged Edward and he suddenly scooped me up in his arms again. I let my shield down as Edward and Carlisle exited the room taking me upstairs. I told Carlisle he could start his tests but that I needed to take a nap. My dreams were filled with beautiful landscapes colored in the most vibrant colors. It was so breathtaking and real it was hard to believe I was dreaming, even though I knew I had to be. When I woke the sun was beginning to set and I was alone in my and Edward's bedroom. Not far away I could hear Edward and Carlisle discussing medical findings.

I got up slowly almost wanting to stretch like I used to do when I was human. I knew Edward had been keeping tabs on me, because the moment I stirred he ceased all conversation with Carlisle and appeared in the doorway. I knew the look he was giving me, so I told him I felt better and he smiled. As I walked up to him he opened his arm and I crushed myself into his chest. I took deep breathes of his scent before looking up to meet his eyes. It wasn't long before his lips came down to meet mine and my heart soared. My body felt like fire under his touch again, no longer the slight cooling touch he had only weeks ago. The need that spread through me was like a wild fire and I wanted more. My lips moved with urgency as Edward picked up pace and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I think this took him by surprise at first, because his lips froze only momentarily and then he stepped more into the room kicking the door shut as his hands slid from my thighs higher to my behind. He walked me back to the bed and gently laid me down; his lips never parting from my body. We made love slowly, taking in all of the sensations one by one. It was three hours later that we had finally showered and redressed before leaving the bed room. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Edward as we went downstairs. My head was still retracing the memories of the past few hours. When we entered the entire Cullen family and the Denali's were there. All of the women were clearly beaming at me making it evident that Edward and Carlisle must have told them of the bun I had in the oven.

"Bella can I touch the baby?" Alice said in a rush and blurred in front of me. She didn't even give me time to respond before she was bending over looking at my stomach. She laid her hands on either side of my little one gently. "Hi, baby!" she said with such enthusiasm. "I'm your Aunt Alice and I can't wait to take you shopping." After that everyone had their turn to touch and some of them talk to the baby like Alice. Rosalie was the only one who never came forward, but had watched as everyone else had a turn.

"Rosalie would you like to feel the baby? They are kicking me right now" I told her. Rosalie was there in a heart beat so I took her hand and pressed it to the spot I last felt the baby. A few seconds later my little soccer player was kicking with glee and Rose's face lit up.

"Thank you Bella" she said her eyes filled with tears she would never shed.

Day by day my little tummy began to grow into a big tummy. Everyday Carlisle and I would sit down to track my progress, seeing as the baby seemed to be growing so quickly. Carlisle was estimating that I could be full term in only a few weeks. There were many concerns about how much the baby would be vampire compared to human, but after discussing it once we agreed to was better to wait and see before getting ourselves worked up. Edward was very attentive, always asking me if I wanted to go hunting or if I needed to lay down for awhile. It was strange to feel more human suddenly. As my stomach grew so did my appetite, my need for sleep and strange cravings for apples. I also found myself slowing down a bit, but I wasn't sure if the was out of necessity or if it was just my own subconscious desire to ensure my baby's safety. As far as the birth, we really weren't sure what to expect. Alice's visions of me had been few and far between when I hadn't been pregnant and now she couldn't see me at all. Carlisle was fairly certain that we were well prepared.

One thing I found particularly strange was that while my thirst for blood increased, it wasn't anymore difficult for me to be around humans. Carlisle had been worried that the baby's blood lust may make my own stronger, but so far it had only made my sense of smell stronger. After a week of being supervised by everyone at the Cullen house I wanted to see my other family. During the past week I had spoke to my father and Jacob on the phone about what was going on but Carlisle hadn't wanted me to see them until he had a chance to observe me. So after one week of finding out I got the clear to invite some of the wolves over to the house to see how it would go. Leah, Seth and Jacob came early that morning, but the minute I caught their scent I wanted to gag. I had been accustom to their scent before; even though it was quite fowl at first, usually I got used to it pretty quickly and was able to ignore it. But on this day I had to stop breathing all together when I hugged them. Eventually though I was able to take short breathes until it was easier to manage and once I overcame that Edward agreed to accompany me to my father's house so I could test out humans. I was quite pleased that there was no change when it came to Charlie and Sue. Charlie took the news of the pregnancy better than I thought he would. He clearly was not thrilled about the circumstances but after explaining vampire nature he seemed to warm up. I guess the fact that I wasn't married trumped the fact that Charlie had always wanted grandchildren.

So in light of the current events it was decided that we would all stay in Forks until after I had the baby. This way Carlisle had access to medical equipment in case the baby or I needed anything. Also there was talking of how the Volturi might view this and I didn't want them to find out. Tanya and Kate had shared stories of their mother during my pregnancy. I had briefly heard about immortal children in Italy, but no one had spent any time discussing it because it seemed to be such a sore topic. Carlisle believed that my baby would continue to grow faster than a human even after birth. Edward and I both worried about how much time we would have with our child. Would they keep growing like this forever? Would we have to see our child die from old age some day? It wasn't something we liked to talk about for obvious reasons, but we were hopeful that fate wouldn't give us such a miracle to take it away so soon.

I had always known Esme had wanted to be a mother, but I hadn't realized how important it was to Rosalie too. One thing I was grateful for over the last two weeks was how close Rosalie and I became. I finally got to hear her story and how she always wanted children. By sharing my pregnancy with Rose we had finally bonded and now I truly felt like I belonged with the Cullen's. Between the baby and my full acceptance into the Cullen clan I was overjoyed. Carlisle tried to do an ultrasound on the baby but we found out it had a hard protective shell around it that the ultrasound could not penetrate. So while Alice was furious about not knowing the baby's sex, I was okay with the surprise. Alice said she couldn't properly decorate without knowing whether it was a boy or girl so she bought things for both. Somewhere in all of the commotion to prepare for the baby and the fact that all these vampires were living in the Cullen home I had missed the fact that Esme was not around as much.

So after being four weeks pregnant I was given a present from the whole Cullen family; a key to a cottage that Esme and the rest of the Cullen's had fixed up for Edward and I. I was completely taken back at the gesture and inside I was rejoicing that we might be staying longer in Forks than I hoped. The cottage was everything I had ever wanted if I had even considered what my own house might look like. That night Edward and I decided to spend the night in our cottage. I was feeling a little tired, but more than that I was feeling huge. Since finding out I was pregnant that slight baby bump had turned into a mountain so much so I could not see my feet when standing. Edward's affection for me never decreased; in fact he seemed to take great pleasure that my huge belly contained his child. My affection for him did not decrease either, in fact I had a hard time not jumping on him all the time, damn these hormones. Edward started a fire in our very own fireplace and we were sitting together; me leaning back against Edward's chest with his hands on my stomach. This had become a routine of ours, that way Edward could be holding me and the baby at the say time while we talked to him or her. We talked about how we hoped that the baby would look like us

"Bella, there's something I have been meaning to ask you for a long time" Edward said to me while shifting so that we were facing.

"And what is it that so have waited so long for?" I asked him. I gasped as Edward reached behind himself pulling out a ring box and moving so that one knee was touching the floor.

"_Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever_. Will you be my wife?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful antique ring nestled inside.

"Yes" I squeaked, tears pouring down my face. "Yes, Yes, Yes," I told him between kisses. I hadn't expected this, with the history my parents had I never saw myself getting married. But this was no ordinary man and the moment he said wife my mind lept for joy.

"You could not have made me happier" he said back while sliding the ring onto my finger. "It belonged to my mother, but if it's too old I can get you something new."

"No, Edward it's perfect. I love it" I responded.

"You look tired, let's go to bed" Edward said picking me up and walking me to our bedroom. I yawned slightly as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. I was so content I couldn't hold off sleep for long. As always my dreams were always so colorful and today I was running threw the forest holding hands with Edward. We were both so happy until I felt a sharp pain. I slowed down in the dream and so did Edward looking at me in confusion. The pain had been in my back but just as quickly as it had come it had stopped. Suddenly though I recognized that I wasn't pregnant in my dream. All the other times I had dreamed I never realized it was a dream during the actual dream. I was so confused and until I felt the pain again and slowly I started to wake up. I shot up in bed and gasped as another stabbing pain rippled across my back. Edward was clearly startled by my sudden behavior but put his hands on either side of my face and steadied me.

"What happened love? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, but I felt the pain again tensing my whole body and my hands instinctively went to my stomach. Edward looked down at my stomach then too to see it slightly moving and his mouth fell open.

"I think the baby is ready to come out" I whispered. "Oh God this hurts" I said as I felt another pain. Edward wasted no time then grabbing me in his arms and running me out of our cottage toward the main house. I felt hot even as the cool air whipped against me and my heart was racing. This was it, tonight Edward and I would meet our child.

* * *

**Okay so don't be too mad I ended it here. We all know more or less what will happen so hold your horses. I promise to have another chapter up in two weeks. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Five years later

Five years later I could remember the birth of my son like it was yesterday. Edward paced back and forth while Carlisle examined me and the rest of the family hovered like vultures. I screamed as the pain got worse and my belly quivered. Edward held my hand like he thought I would disappear. Soon the pain grew sharp as my belly rocked and I think I remember Carlisle saying the baby was trying to chew his way out. Before I knew it Carlisle called out that it was a boy. Edward pressed the bundled baby to me as tears poured down my face. I couldn't take my eyes off of his strikingly green eyes. I gasped at his beauty or maybe it was the pain I still felt. I could smell blood and with my son in my vision I knew it wasn't him bleeding. My eyes grew heavy and Edward took the baby away before coming back empty handed. He looked worried and I could hear Carlisle saying something but everything was beginning to fade. All I could think was that I couldn't die now, not after so much I had survived. I was mostly vampire for Christ sake and I had a son and a fiancé that needed me. I told Edward I loved him, struggling to keep my eyes open. The last thing I could remember was Edward pulling my wrist toward his mouth.

I woke up a few hours later a full fledged vampire. Everyone was overjoyed when got on my feet and I found out that Edward had finally bitten me to finish my change and possibly saved my life. After all this time I had gotten what I wished for and then some. Nathan Anthony Cullen was the center of all the Cullen's and the Denali's universe. Shortly after Nathan was born, Edward and I were married in our meadow. The Cullen clan and the whole pack attended much to our surprise. We honeymooned on Esme Isle for a week before returning to Forks. We stayed in Forks for about a year before concerns over Nathan's growth caused us to pursue answers. For eight month we chased myths all over the world while our son grew almost three times as fast as a human child. There were many nights filled with discussions of his future at this rate. Carlisle carefully tracked Nathan's growth and after taking measurements twice a day since his birth Carlisle saw that his growth was slowing. Edward and I were able to breathe easy over the next couple months while we continued to search for peace of mind. Finally after what seemed like forever Alice and Jasper stumbled upon another half vampire/half human in South America. We were able to meet with the individual and he confirmed what we were hoping for. He stated that he reached full maturity after about six and a half years and he has remained the same.

With the mystery of Nathan's growth spurts solved all we needed to do was keep away from the Volturi's prying eyes. My shield did provide us with the ability to protect ourselves if anything happened, but we did not want to chance the Volturi thinking our son was an immortal child. I was fairly sure Aro would listen to me if somehow they did learn of Nathan, but that was a chance no one was willing to take. So after putting off the inevitable the Cullen family packed up and headed out of Forks. We traveled across the US to New Hampshire and continue to stay under the radar of any vampires. It hasn't always been easy, but necessary and I love my life now.

Alice and Rosalie did not deter in the slightest just because the baby turned out to be a boy and Nathan thrived on their attention. I think he learned early on that girls seemed to show him more attention when he let his aunts dress him. At five years old, Nathan is more like a fifteen year old. Obviously he has Edward's eyes, but that's not the only thing he inherited. Nathan has a pretty interesting gift as well. Only an hour after birth Nathan stunned Esme by showing her pictures when he made contact with her skin. This new form of communication was a godsend when infants can't speak. Eleazer explains that his gift is kind of like projecting pictures or scenes into someone's brain. So whatever Nathan can think up he can show you. Emmet made the most of Nathan's gift early on and turned his projections into games. Emmet would show Nathan pictures of animals and then ask him to combine them. Needless to say Nathan spent hours making Emmet laugh. As my son got older he realized he could focus these projections better to show people whole memories or to tell stories. Currently, Eleazer thinks he could teach Nathan to insert false memories into people's minds. I am not particularly thrilled about this concept but it may be useful if someone sees something they shouldn't. The idea behind the technique according to Eleazer is to plant the memories in hopes of confusing the subject that if they saw something they shouldn't it could be concealed.

Back in Forks, everything has been quiet as far as vampires go. Nathan really enjoys using the web cam to talk to Uncle Jake and the rest of the pack. Now that I think about it, it's rather amazing how far vampire/werewolf relations have come. In little over a year Nathan will be at full maturity and we won't have to be as careful. So far we haven't really tested Nathan's indestructibility and I don't plan to let anyone try. As far as we can tell he is more vampire then anything else. But he does have a heart beat and he sleeps at night. Honestly I think he got the best of both worlds; the best being the absence of blood lust. Nathan has been home schooled his whole life but next year he wants to enroll in high school with the rest of us. I am not thrilled to go back to high school yet, but I am excited for the future. Nathan wants to go to college and study medicine just like his father and grandfather. I think Charlie was a little jealous, but he loves Nathan more than anything and will do anything to guarantees his happiness; even if it means keeping his mouth shut about him not having any interest as a police officer. I told Charlie it might be hard to explain why the bullets would bounce off him if he ever got shot, but I think he still takes it personally. All in all I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that we have eternity to find out.

* * *

**I suck at happy endings. I am much better when it comes to the drama so I hope for those of you who may be disappointed with this story my next two stories make up for it. That's right I am working on my next story that got too long to just be one. I will start posting once its entirely finished. Thanks for reading…**


End file.
